Legend of the Triforce
by Flabbergasted
Summary: Eventually gets deep on my take on the Triforce. CH 18: The maddening cries of the Shadow Spiders are finally too much. Does Link have the will to press on?
1. Far Too Much To Ask Of A Boy

-- DISCLAIMER --

... I don't own Zelda, Nintendo does. Just thought I'd clear up all that inevitable confusion.

-- PROLOGUE --

"People die everyday. It's a fact of life. But this, this isn't the way it was meant to happen. People don't just drop like flies like this. Of course there have been mass deaths before - wars, plagues, fires – but this ... this ... What is this! What in Nayru's name is going on! Why do I lay here dying, sores covering my body while you ... you lay there dying, paled and withering. And Jorge, nearly bed-ridden himself, suffers from white, foaming rashes. And every other bloody person in the entire kingdom has different, bloody, unconnected disease slowly killing them too. Oh, Lillith, what am I to do? What's happening to my kingdom? If only it were a single plague. If only it made sense. And what of our daughter? Though words cannot express how happy I am for her health, I fear for her future. What future could she possibly have?"

"_thugh ... thugh gu-esses ... whhill lughg agph ... agph ... agpher hhhuuurrr ... murmur ... mutter ... slur ... stutter ... moan ... groan ... mumble ... squeak..."_

"Oh Lillith, try not to speak my love. I'm sorry for keeping you up with my babbling. All this you already know. Try to get some sleep my love. Try to get some sleep."

-- CHAPTER 1: Far Too Much To Ask Of A Boy --

There he stands, shovel in hand. He wipes the sweat from his brow, and bends back down. Oh how his back aches, and his arms, they are so heavy. He begins to shovel the loose dirt back into the hole he just dug. He finishes up his 12th hole of the day – one for each year he has lived. This is far too much to ask of a boy.

Link dragged the heavy tombstone over to the grave and propped it up on the mound he had just made. _Here Lies Granny Smith: With a heart of gold she took in an orphan and raised him as her own. Similarly she was like a mother to all here in Koriki. Farore rest her soul_.

He knew Granny Smith well. He was best friends with Draiden, the orphan child that Granny Smith took in. Draiden was found one day crawling out of the forest that lined the northern side of their town, Koriki, named after the Elven village that once lived deep in this same forest... or so the legend goes. Granny Smith, widowed, already had her hands full with six daughters of her own. She adopted Draiden as the son she never had. The two boys were roughly the same age and quickly became friends.

As the years past all six of Granny Smith's daughter's left for the Hyrule City to find a suitable husband to marry, and Granny Smith was left with just Draiden. This was probably a good thing because she had her hands more full with that one boy then she ever did with all six of her daughters. As hard as she tried she could never keep Draiden from going off by himself into the forest. She was constantly sending search parties into the forest to find him when he didn't return home before dark. Nobody ever found him; he came home when he was good and ready.

When Draiden wasn't off in the forest by himself Link had spent much of his boyhood at the Smith house. Link stared at the tombstone. It's engraving couldn't have been more accurate ... Granny Smith was like a mother to all who met her. She was especially important to him because he had never known his real mother. She fell ill and died before he reached the age of two. It was just him and his dad ... who was now becoming weaker and sicker by the day, constantly falling short of breath, walking to the store and brining back groceries had become a chore. It was his father's year to take care of the grave digging and he was in no shape to do so. He quickly fell behind in the sudden onslaught of burials, which is why Link had offered to do it himself.

"Is that... her..." A voice choked behind him.

"... yes..." Link didn't have to turn around, he recognized the voice of his best friend. His eyes were moist as he tried to hold back tears. He had just buried the only mother he ever knew. What if his father was next? He couldn't bear to think about it. His head dropped and he stared at the back of his left hand. Three outlined triangles formed as such to create a bigger triangle shown back at him with a dim glowing golden light, the bottom left filled in.

_Blasted Triforce!_ Link thought. _Why do you do this to me!_ He was born with the mark of the Triforce and has borne it since. He grew up to stories told by his father about the legend of the Triforce. He didn't know much about it, but he knew that his dad believed that was why he was still healthy. As crazy as it sounds, Link just wanted to suffer with everyone else. Being healthy when everyone else was dieing made him feel guilty. His mind raced between Granny Smith... death... the Triforce... and finally to his father. He cupped his face with his hands. He could no longer hold the tears back.

Draiden remained hidden in the shadows of the forest. Stifled heaves echoed out from the trees.

"Where have you been Junior?! -cough- When you came home for -cough-cough- for dinner four hours ago you said you were only -cough- onl -cough- only going back to do one more. -cough-cough- I was just about to go out looking for you! -cough-cough-cough-" The voice wasn't mad, just worried.

Link looked up, dried tears stained his eyes. "I buried Granny today..."

"Oh, Link, -cough- I'm so -cough- so sorry. I know how much she meant to you. -cough-cough- She meant a lot to all of us. She was -cough- she was a great woman."

-cough-

"... Daddy..."

"Yes?"

-cough-cough-

"... Daddy... promise... promise you'll never leave me ..."

A sad look spread across Link's father's face. He had definitely been thinking about that a lot lately. He fully intended to fight death till he had nothing left... and then some, but he was scared. Nearly 1/4 of Koriki's population - just under 100 now - have died in the past two month, most of them in the later half. There were only two people healthy in the entire town: Draiden, of whom, ever since he crawled out of the forest 10 years ago, it was obvious he was different, and, bless the goddesses, his own son. He knew Link was favored by the Goddesses ever since he saw the mark of the Triforce on the back of his baby's hand. He had once borne the Triforce, before his son was born, but over the nine months after Link's conception the mark slowly faded away till, on the day of Link's birth, it was completely gone. He knew this would happen though; it happened to his father...and his father's father. The heritage could be traced all the way back to the Great Sir Link I, Hero of Time. Several generations after Sir Link I, Koriki Village was founded. Ever since the ancestry has lived in Koriki, every first child, a boy bearing the mark of the Triforce, was named Link, in honor of the Hero of Time and in pride for their heritage.

"... Daddy..."

"Huh?"

"Promise?"

"Promise -cough- promise what? -cough-cough-"

Link frowned. He'd been having to repeat the conversation of just minutes ago to his father a lot lately. It pained him to see his father like this. "Promise you'll never leave me."

A sad look spread across Link Sr.'s face for a second time. This had been on his mind a lot lately. With all the illnesses and deaths that had happened over the past month he knew his chances of making it much longer were slim. And though he had no right making a promise he had no guarantee of keeping, he couldn't bear to disappoint his son.

Link Sr. tried to smile, though it wasn't very convincing

"I promise."

Apparently it was enough for Link Jr., he ran over and embraced his father, hugging him tight around the stomach. And, falling asleep, that's how they stayed till morning.

--WRAP UP--

Woah! How'd that happen. I honestly had no intentions going into this story to make it so depressing. I meant to get a lot further along than I actually did, this is supposed to be more of an action/adventure after all. Hopefully it wasn't too slow. I promise it will pick up soon. Well ... I think ... actually, no promises. I'll just write the story as I go. I have the basic plot line mapped out I swear. Anyway, now that the first chapter is over you know what that means ... review! Yeah! ... please?

Oh yeah, before anybody corrects me ... I know it's supposed to be Kokiri. I spelled it Koriki on purpose ... sorta the same deal as the "Triumph Forks" in Wind Waker ... now ... on to the reviews! Heh, well, if not, thanks for at least making it this far.


	2. Rumors of a Paradise

-- CHAPTER 1.5: Nicknames --

So I originally went thru this chapter using Link Jr. and Link Sr. Link Sr. this ... Link Jr. that...it got annoying fast so I decided to give Link Sr. a nickname and then just call Link Jr. "Link." This is a story about Link Sr. as a child. I hope it doesn't confuse anybody. So, with out further ado, Chapter 1.5: Nicknames:

"Liiiiiink!" I shrill voice beckoned her son ... and it didn't sound very pleased.

"Sacred Realm's sake Woman! What do you want now!"

The woman turned to her husband, "I'm sorry, honey, I didn't want you. I was calling our son. I just had a talk with Mrs. Ritzenhein. Apparently our son sent Maple home from school crying again." Then sticking her furious face out the door she bellowed, "Link McMiddle Koriki! You get in here right now!" before swiping back around a stomping off to the kitchen muttering to herself.

Uh oh ... she used his middle name. The boy lost any hope he had of getting out of this one. He dropped out of the tree he had been hiding in, and slowly made his way to the house. He paused for a moment just outside the door, and then bashfully, head hung, stepped forward to face the wrath of his mom.

"There you are! Why I 'aughta... feed you to a Like-like is what I 'aughta do! Mind telling me what all this business with Maple is about Mr.?!"

"I ... I called Maple a Wolfos lover..."

"And why on Hyrule would you say that! I don't understand what's gotten into you. You and Maple used be such good friends..."

"The other kids teased me... they said I love Maple..."

"That's absurd! You're only 9 years old! Now you don't pay any mind to what the other kids say. But that's no excuse to go calling somebody a Wolfos lover! Of all things ... You're a Koriki, direct descendant of the founder of this village and The Great Sir Link I, Hero of Time, you should know better. Now you go over and apologize to Maple right this instant!"

She looked over to her husband for confirmation. After a long, awkward silence the father finally looked up from The Legend of the Triforce by Flabbergasted, his favorite book (this was about his 20th read-thru).

"Oh, right, yes, bad boy Link. No dinner for a month..." Mr. Koriki. was back into his book before he finished his chastising.

Mrs. Koriki glared at her husband for a moment and then re-focused her attention on Link

"No dinner tonight until you've gone over and apologized to Maple, and I mean it!"

"Yes mom," Link headed off to Maple's house across the street. He really didn't want to apologize...again. The other kids really let him have it the last time they found out. _I didn't mean any of it Maple. I'm really sorry. I really do like you ... I really do looooove you_. He could hear Ryan mock him in his head. When he finally reached Maple's house and built up the courage, he knocked on the door.

Maple's mother answered the door. She didn't say anything, already knowing why Link was over. She waited for Link to start.

"My mom made me ... I ... I mean I came over to ... You see, I think I hurt Maple's feelings today at school and I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"She's up in her room"

Link went up the stairs and down the hall. Maple's door was shut...she usually left it open.

Link tapped on the door

"Who is it?" Maple sniffled

"...it's ... me..."

nothing

"I'm...Maple I'm sorry. I didn't mean it when I called you a Wolfos lover"

After quite some time of awkward silence Link heard the doorknob turn and the door was open. Link saw Maple's face, it was stained with dried tears, more from the way her best friend had been treating her lately than the actual name he'd called her.

"Uh, Maple you... you could call me a Wolfos lover... if that would make you feel better... I guess." It was the best he could think of.

A smile finally peeked thru Maples face "Naw," she thought for a moment, "Jabu-Jabu lover!'

"What?!" Link laughed, "You mean that crazy fish-god that those Hylian-eating shark-men worship that we learned about yesterday in social studies!"

"Yeah!" she giggled, "umm, and make it J-Lo for short!"

"No way!"

"Why not!"

"It... it just sounds like a girl's name... don't you think?"

She thought about it, "Yeah, I guess. Well how about... umm... _Jabu-Jabu lover... Jabu lover... Jabulover..._" she slurred the words together faster and faster "_Jaber... _Jaber! How about Jaber?"

_Well_, he thought, _it's not as bad as J-Lo_... "Oh, why not!"

"OK, from now on I'll call you Jaber ... yes, and how 'bout you call me Wolo for Wolfos lover"

Link was confused, "but I thought..."

Maple ran up and gave him a hug before he could finish.

She squeezed hard... very hard... she was hurting his stomach ...

Then, suddenly, Jaber woke from his dream, struggling to catch his breath.

-- CHAPTER 2: Rumors of a Paradise --

_"Don't you understand Link? I possess the powers of the Triforce entire! I am God!"_

_"No! You do not yet harness its complete power! You are not yet God! You are not yet invinc..."_

_There was a horrible bright flash of blue. Link felt himself flying backwards thru the air. Then the back of his head hit the wall and all went black._

_"Close enough."_

-----

"Jun... -cough-cough- Junior...Wake up Junior..."

"_No -mumble- never win -mumble- _"

"Junior... Junior, I can't -cough- I can't breath! -cough-cough-"

Then, with a loud crash, Link Sr. (hereafter Jaber) collapsed to the floor. Link Jr. (hereafter just Link) jumped up with a start.

"What was tha..." Link murmered dreamily

-cough-cough-cough-

Link jerked up to find his father on the ground next to the bed. "Dad! Dad, What happened! Are you all right! Dad!"

"-cough-cough- I'm- cough- I'm fine -cough-cough-cough-"

"What happened!"

This time Jaber waited to catch his breath...and for his coughing spasm to end.

"You -cough- you were -cough- having a nightmare and -cough- Holy sage son! You have the embrace of a Goron! -cough-cough- You were squeezing me so -cough- so tight -cough- I could barely breath! And to think -cough- to think that I can't -cough- can't -cough- can't even relieve myself from the -cough-cough- grip of my 12-year-old son! -cough-cough-"

A wave of guilt and shame spread across Link's face as he realized that he was the reason his father was hopelessly sprawled out on the floor.

"Oh, dad, dad I'm so sorry!"

"Iiiiit's ok son," Jaber had tried unsuccessfully to pick himself up, "-cough- no harm done...uunngghhh," Jaber had made a second attempt, faring no better.

"Here dad, let me help you up!" Link rushed over to his father.

"uuunnnggghhhhh! -cough-cough-cough- Yeah...I suppose -cough-cough- And to think -cough- I can't even pick my -cough- myself up anymore..." Jaber finished grumbling to himself.

-----

"Sir," Link repeated for the third time, "Sir, I'd like to buy these." He was referring to the groceries sitting on the counter.

"whaaaa..." The store keeper could barely keep his heavy eyelids up, "if ya-wouden-mine son, ring yurselfup ... an' don' go stealin' thing..." under any other circumstances the storekeeper would be home right now, but everyone else was sick too, and they all needed food.

Link was an honest boy and paid the storekeeper what he owed and then carried his groceries out the door. He was almost home when he heard his name called out from behind him. _Draiden_. He turned around and saw nothing but trees, he expected no less. He took a couple of steps towards the forest and asked "yes?"

Draiden stepped forward so Link could see him, but he was still hidden to anyone who didn't know where to look. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it Draiden?"

"It's about a dream."

"A dream?"

"Well, no, more than a dream...a vision...no, it was like I was there..."

"Where? What are you talking about"

"I saw it Link. It's real. I know it is."

"Draiden, you're not making any sense! What are you talking about?"

"I was looking thru the window and I saw them. Hundreds of Hylian kids laughing and playing. The parents watched a talked to one another. They were all so happy, and, Link they were all... healthy."

"Didn't you here what the guard from Hyrule Castle said when he came over a month ago? These sicknesses are affecting all the Hylians in all of Hyrule."

"Well, he was wrong. There is such a place. I just know it. ...I saw more too. I watched a family of eight come up to the fortress gates. Three collapsed before they reached it, three more as soon as they entered. As soon as the people inside the fortress saw what happened they rushed over to the newcomers. Three men raced outside the fortress into the desert and brought the three that had collapsed outside into their haven. They brought all eight people to the center of the fortress grounds where there were beds surrounding a marking of three triangles... just like the one on the back of your hand. There were exactly eight, as if the newcomers had been expected. They were all placed in separate beds and then a mage dressed in a long red robe with the signature of the Triforce embroidered in gold on the back walked to the center of the beds. The crowd surrounding the bed, who had up till now been eagerly watching the event, turned there heads and held there hands over their eyes. The mage then called down a bright stream of light from the heavens. After it was over the crowd one by one turned back around to see the result. A loud cheer broke loose when they saw the eight standing off to the sides of their beds healthier than they had ever been their entire lives.

"Link... You can save our people... you need to find this place and lead these people to the last safe place in all of Hyrule."

Link stared at the foliage of the forest for a moment. He new his friend well, and at the very least Draiden sincerely believed there was such a place. Link's gaze shifted to the mark of the Triforce on the back of his hand and made up his mind. If there was no such place his people were going to die here anyway. He had nothing to loose. Then he was struck by something his friend had just said.

"Me? I'm going to lead the people to this place... just me... What about you? I mean you are the one that had this dre...uh, vision. You are going to come with me too right?"

Link couldn't tell because of the shadows covering most of Draiden's face, but Draiden's face saddened... "Link... This is where I belong... this forest... I can't go with you... I'm... sorry"

Link's focus with directed toward the ground. _Alone?_, Link thought, _I'm in on this alone?_ He looked back up and asked, "Draiden, I... you mean the fate of this town... it rests in my hands alone?" But Draiden was gone, or at least he wasn't responding. Link new there was no use trying to try to find Draiden... there never was. Link stood there for a long time staring toward the forest at nothing in particular. Then he turned back and headed home.

"Absolutely not!" Jaber retorted, "-cough- you are not -cough- definitely not going out on your own -cough- on some wild fairy chase -cough-cough- to -cough- to find this mythological -cough- ...myth!"

"But dad! If you heard Draiden talk about it you'd believe it too! It's not a myth, I just know it's not!"

"Out of the -cough- out of the question! -cough-cough-cough- I can't believe I'm even -cough- even having this conversation with you! -cough-cough- your only cough only 12 years old! -cough-cough-"

"They say Sir Link I was only 10 when he began his quest that saved all of Hyrule! And I have the mark of the Triforce! You've always said the Goddesses will look after me!"

Then the fathers voice got gentler, "I know -cough- know what I said before -cough- but -cough- you've never been more than -cough-cough- more than ten miles outside of Koriki by yourself. -cough- You can't just leave and -cough- and expect -cough- everything to just turn out perfectly. -cough-cough-"

"I know dad, but maybe if I find this place I can come back to get everybody. There's still hope dad.'

"Son -cough- you can't -cough- you just can't go. -cough-cough-"

"And what!" Link raised his voice a little bit, "stay here and watch everybody else die? Then I'll be alone anyway!'

His father looked at his son sadly. His son was right, it was time to let his son go. He never imagined such a fate would be bestowed upon his son. He always assumed his mark of the Triforce would just mean good luck thru-out his youth, like it had for him. But there was no denying it now - this was his son's destiny. He slowly nodded his head and, choking back tears, managed to force out a weak "ok."

-- WRAP UP --

Alright then. So this chapter was a bit more humor bent. I'm afraid consistency may be a problem for me. "I'm trying to find my writing style" ...or something. It sounds like a good excuse. If my jumping around from mood to mood gets annoying let me know. Otherwise I'll assume that it isn't really distracting or, perhaps, the variety is even appreciated, and I'll just write what ever comes naturally.

Oh yeah, If you liked the sketch on Link's father and Maple...prepare for the shock of your life ...Link's mother, be sure to tell me, and I'll try to develop that story further. Admittedly I have no clue what direction that subplot would take. Like I said before, it was a spur of the moment kind of thing so I didn't have to repeat Link Sr. and Link Jr. over and over and over again.

Anyway, thanks again for making it this far, and if you have any comments, don't be shy. :)


	3. The Map Master

-- CHAPTER 3: The Map Master --

Exhausted, Link finally reached the top of the stairs. Catching his breath he glanced at the back of his hand, the Triforce was no longer even visible, just a light scar where the mark had been. No matter how this final battle played out, it was all over for him before sun up. Determination glazed over his eyes, it was time to end this.

"Ganon! This ends tonight!"

Ganon, unflinched by the challenge continued to stare out the window, hands resting on the window sill, a sinister grin across his face.

Link knew he was hopelessly outmatched. He took advantage of his opponent's disinterest. This was no time for nobility, such a thing could only be selfish considering what was at stake. Link quickly fitted his bow with an arrow. His shot was true, it would pierce his enemy dead-center thru the neck. Link sighed. Finally, it was all over. Suddenly. There he stood facing Link, grinning wildly, a fist clenched around the mid-section of the arrow. Impossible! How could this be?! How could he move so fast?!

"Hahahahaha! If you insist little boy...we end this tonight!"

Link unsheathed his sword and charged.

"Don't you understand Link? I possess the powers of the Triforce entire! I am God!"

"No! You do not yet harness its complete power! You are not yet God! You are not yet invinc..."

There was a horrible bright flash of blue. Link felt himself flying backwards thru the air. Then the back of his head hit the wall and all went black.

"Close enough."

-----

Link awoke in a cold sweat. His sheets thrashed about and drenched in sweat. Link's father sat there in the darkness watching him. He had awoken a while back from the piercing cries of his son from the nightmare. Reassurance of his son's destiny he knew this to be, however, reassuring it was not. He watched Link lie awake for hours before his son finally fell back asleep. Then, reluctantly, he too finally shut his eyes. They both slept peacefully till morning.

-----

Link blinked opened his eyes and quickly shut them to the bright sun staring back at him thru the window. He smelt eggs before he noticed the sizzling of them frying and crackling of the fire. He was so happy, today just felt like a perfect day. He turned his head to the side and opened his eyes again to see the frail figure of his father slumped over the kitchen table barely holding himself up. Link jumped out of bed. The early morning surreal quickly wore off as reality began to set in.

"Dad! Here, let me get that! You go back over to your chair. You need your rest!"

Jaber turned his head to the side to face Link "-cough- I've got it son. -cough-cough- I'm going to need -cough- to need to -cough- need to learn to take care of -cough-cough- of myself once your gone. -cough- You're the one who needs the -cough- rest. -cough- You have a big day ahead of you. -cough-cough-" Jaber smiled an empty smile.

Link's heart sunk. He had completely forgotten. What had filled him with excitement and determination just yesterday filled him with fear of a foreboding doom this morning. He did not know why for he did not remember his dream.

"You've -cough-cough- You've been serving me so -cough- so faithfully over these past weeks -cough-cough- and now it's my -cough- my chance to re -cough- return the favor -cough-cough- Sir Link CI (101), descendant of time -cough-cough-"

Link looked up at him confused "I thought we lost track of what number descendant we were many generations ago?"

Jaber continued, "Yes -cough- but legend has foretold of -cough- of the 100th descendant of Sir Link I -cough-cough- as the savior of the Hylian race. -cough- I am now confident that you are the 100th descendant. -cough-cough-" Jaber was making all this up off the top of his head, but, after seeing the newfound reluctance in his son's eyes, he knew he had to find some way to build up Link's confidence. It didn't seem to do much. Link's expression stayed the same.

"Link, before -cough-cough- before you go I want you to find -cough-cough-cough- the Map Master. He -cough- he dwells deep within the forest, -cough-cough- but if you find him, he should -cough- be able to help you out. -cough-cough-"

"The Map Master?"

"-cough-cough- Well, that's what he calls himself. -cough- He's a rather peculiar man actually -cough-cough- ...thinks he's and elf!"

"Ridiculous! Everybody knows elves no longer exist!"

"Like I said, -cough- he's an odd character. -cough- Besides, -cough- all things considering, -cough- this story was originally a game concept after all -cough-cough- it only makes sense that your mission starts -cough- starts off with a ­fetch quest. -cough-cough-cough-"

"What was that?"

"-cough-cough- Hmm? -cough- Did I just say something."

"You were rambling on about some game concept business."

"Dear me, I -cough-cough- I must be loosing my head!"

Link stood just outside the forest staring at the thick tree trunks in front of him. He had never gone into the woods alone, and even the few times he went in with somebody else, he had ever been "deep" into the woods. _Why was this such a good idea yesterday? What made me think that me, of all people, a 12-year-old boy, could handle such a task?_ As he stood there, mind racing, he was reminded of tossing the lifeless body of Granny Smith into a hole he had just dug, and shoveling the dirt back on top of her. Then he imagined doing the same to his father. This wasn't about himself; it was about his father, about everybody here in Koriki, and, Link suddenly had a sinking feeling in his gut, quite possibly all of Hyrule. He stepped into the forest.

Link, forced his way deeper into the forest. He had thought the forest looked creepy on the outside... These trees were ten times as thick as the ones on the outskirts of the forest, and they towered high above, disappearing into a fog. And the vines and roots that scattered the forest floor, Link could have sworn he saw them move. He had lost count have many times he had tripped over them. It was as if the roots and vines were purposely trying to hinder him. _Why would anyone choose permanent residence in a place like this? _Link Wondered,_ Even Draiden didn't usually stay in the woods for much longer than a day._ Although, Link had to admit, nobody besides himself had seen Draiden since Granny Smith died.

Without warning a large plant resembling a flower sprung up in front of him. It opened up its petals to show a mouth full of hundreds of tiny, sharp teeth. It almost appeared to be smiling. Link had learned about these creatures in school; it was called a Deku Baba, they were supposed to be extinct. The Deku Baba lunged at Link, mouth open. Link dodged to the side just in time to see the plant's mouth snap shut where he had just been standing. He was nearly swallowed whole! The Deku Baba swung its head around and lunged at Link again. This time when Link dodged the attack he hooked his arm around and grabbed the Deku Baba by its stem and pulled himself around to the back of its head. He grabbed the stem with his other hand, pulled the section of the stem between his two hands taught, and sunk his teeth into it. He ripped out a nice chunk and spit it out. A thick black substance gushed out of the plants wound. Pulling with all his might he tore the stem in half at the bite.

There was a nasty after taste in the back of his throat. He spit, habitually, in attempt to remove the taste. Doing so he found his spit swirled with black and red. He wiped his mouth with the tips of his fingers and brought them up to eye level. Coating his fingers dripped the same black substance from the plant...as well as his own blood. _Poison!_ Link concluded, his eyes beginning to water. He started to feel very dreary. Link shuffled his foot backward to catch his balance when his legs gave way and he nearly collapsed to the ground. His vision became clouded and blurred. It was all he could do to hold himself up. _I'm dying_, Link thought, _I've already failed_. He noticed a glow of light off ahead of him. _So this is what it's like...This what happens when you die..._ The glimmering ball of light crept closer to him getting bigger and bigger until finally, it was right in front of Link's nose and he could feel a slight warmth emitting from it's glow. It bobbled up and down a couple times before Link closed his eyes and fell to the ground.

-----

Link's eyes shot open. He saw a weird looking shrub with a face looking back down at him. The shrub shrieked and jumped off Link's chest. Link turned his head to the side to watch the creature scurry off.

"Hey! That's mine!" He shrieked, referring to the red rupee the thing was grasping in his hands

Link quickly got to his feet, but it was too late, the strange thief had buried itself underground. _That was to pay for the map_! Link couldn't believe what had just happened._ I hope the Map Master understands..._

Link looked down toward the ground where he had just lain and saw a tiny twitching body with fluttering clear wings spazing on the ground. He cupped it up with both his hands and brought it close to his face. He blinked his eyes when a flash of bright light emitted from its body. It flickered a couple of times until it was in a constant glow. The tiny creature lifted off from Link's hands and flew off in the distance, dipping and bringing itself back up as if it were having trouble. It bumped into a tree, backed up, and flew around it. Link watched the spectacle in awe as the tiny being disappeared into the fog. _That must have been a Forest Fairy!_ Link exclaimed inside his head. He remembered stories his dad had told him about how when Koriki was first founded they used to use Fairy dust to heal their sick. _But Fairies hadn't been seen for generations!_

Once Link had finally gotten over what he had just seen, he came to the realization that he had no idea where he was. His eyes darted around his immediate area, he eventually came across the head of the Deku Baba he had just killed, it's stem lying a couple of feet to the side of it. Link walked over. _So I'm still in the same place...I just don't remember which way is which._ Link bent down and examined the stem – it had hardened into a wooden staff. Link picked it up, not wanting to face another enemy without a weapon. He studied his surroundings and eventually just picked a random direction and headed that way.

Link hadn't been wandering for more than ten minutes before he heard a loud growl behind him. _I hate this forest._

Link turned around to see a Wolfos charging at him. _At least I've seen one of these before..._ The Wolfos jumped up and lunged for Links throat. Link quickly brought the Deku stick up, holding it sideways across his body, and jammed it into the Wolfos' open mouth. The Wolfos bit down, breaking the stick in two, and, knocking Link down, landed on his stomach. Using the momentum from the fall Link continued to somersault backwards. Bringing his feet up and over his body, he kicked the creature off his stomach.

The Wolfos yelped as it landed on its side but it quickly got to its feet and made a second charge for Link. This time when the Wolfos leapt at him, Link took the half-stick in his right hand and jammed the splintered end up the underside of the thing's snout. Then with his left hand he stabbed the other half into the back of its neck.

Pushing his foot against the limp body for resistance, Link pulled each half stick out of the Wolfos. _I definitely don't understand how my mom apparently took a liking to these monsters. Dad said it was a long story and that I'd probably find boring anyway._ Link hadn't even caught his breath yet when he heard several growls in front of him. He watched as half a dozen more Wolfos slowly prowled out from behind the trees. The pack of Wolfos circle around Link until he was surrounded on all sides. Obviously, Link was horrified.

The one right in front of Link was the first to make the dash. But almost instantly after it began running it fell to the ground on its side, a dart protruding from its neck.

"Draiden!" Link exclaimed

He didn't have much time to savor the moment though as he heard the sound of the Wolfo's foot pushing against the grass right behind him as he lunged at Link's back. Link turned around just in time to see a figure fall from the above, feet landing directly on the Wolfos in mid-jump.

"Draiden!" Link exclaimed yet again as if he were confirming something he found hard to believe.

Keeping his back to Link, Draiden didn't answer. He simply wielded a thorned staff in a defensive position diagonally across his body waiting for the next attack. Link, wielding half a Deku stick in each hand, turned back around so that they were standing back to back.

Apparently, such a defensive wasn't necessary. Either the other four Wolfos ran away because they watched two of their pack die and saw another of their kind lying dead not too far off, or they were simply afraid of Draiden. Link determined the later to be more likely. When he turned around to face Draiden, he found him a couple of yards off staring at a poodle on the ground. Draiden's entire body was cloaked in a dark green tunic, including a hood that draped over his head.

"Draiden! You saved my life!"

No answer.

Link walked over to Draiden who quickly kicked at the puddle and shuffled his glance to the side so Link couldn't see the reflection.

"You want to find the Map Master, am I right?" Draiden snapped

"... Draiden... is... is everything alright?"

"...No..." the sharpness in his voice was gone, "but you have more pressing matters. Follow me, I'll take you to Tingle."

"Who?"

"Tingle ... the Map Master ... now hurry, follow me"

With Draiden as the guide it didn't take long to find the Map Master's dwelling place. It was a fairly small tree house about a hundred feet off the ground using the biggest tree in the immediate area as its base. A rope latter dangled from the top to the ground.

"It's up there." Draiden stated, and then he was gone.

Link cautiously went up to the rope latter, it didn't look very stable. Surveying it for a couple of minutes he decided that it probably wasn't, but he had to go up it anyway. When he reached the top he pulled himself up onto the deck and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a throaty-squeak of a voice, "Oh do come in, Tingle's been waiting!"

-- WRAP UP --

Well, that one was quite a bit longer than the others, and it definitely had a lot more action. Too much action maybe, did it start to get boring? Please tell me what you think...anybody?


	4. On His Own Thru The Forest

-- CHAPTER 4: On His Own Thru The Forest --

"Come in," said a throaty-squeak of a voice, "Oh do come in, Tingle's been waiting!"

Link slowly opened the door. _The man lives by himself in the middle of the forest, he apparently thinks he's an Elf, and, to top it all off, he sounds funny_. Link stood there, hand still on the door knob speechless. _...and, to top it all off, he looks funny_, Link corrected himself. Staring back at him was a short, plump fellow wearing a bright-green, full-body jumpsuit that coned to a point at the top of his head. He wore tight bright-red spandex over the jumpsuit that accentuated his gut. His face was chubby too, cheeks popping out from the oval opening that exposed his face. But what stuck out most, literally, was his nose – it was huge, and beat red...and so ugly.

Link turned his head around to look behind him. Hoping, unrealistically to see Draiden standing behind him. Then he turned back to face Tingle, trying his best to hide his disgu... erm... shock.

"Do not be afraid Link, Tingle will not harm you! Come in! Come in! Tingle doesn't get visitors very often!"

Link stepped awkwardly thru the entryway and closed the door behind him.

"Umm, my dad says you make..." Link began uncomfortably.

"Maps!" Tingle finished grinning widely, "Yes, map-making is Tingle's special Elven gift! Tingle is the Map Master of all Hyrule. It is a map which you seek, is Tingle not correct?"

"...yeah...I need a map to find..."

"The fortress of the healing magi! Tingle knows all about your quest!"

The display of knowledge this strange man was showing slightly freaked Link out.

"How, how do you know...all about my quest..."

"The trees, yes, the trees told Tingle! Elves can talk to trees! Did you know that!"

Link stared at him disbelievingly, There was no possible way this guy was an Elf, but he didn't have any other explanation as to why Tingle knew about his quest. "So you... uhh... you'll make me a map..."

Tingles face dropped for the first time since their meeting. "Tingle has run out of paper to make his maps, and Tingle has been forbidden to leave this abode... the others think Tingle will get in the way..." He looked down in shame.

Link was shocked to find himself feeling sorry for the pitiful creature.

"The others?"

Tingle looked him square in the eye. It looked like he was about to say something, but stopped himself.

"Don't worry about what Tingle just said. There are more important things that you must worry about."

Link had a sudden sense of déjà vu. _Didn't Draiden just say something to the same effect?_

Tingle interrupted his thoughts "You must go to the Kokiri Haven. There you must find a dead Deku Tree. It is from these ancient trees that Tingle makes his magical maps. You will know if it's a Deku Tree if you can make out a face on it. And make sure it's dead. Do not be fooled, many that look dead are still alive, the Deku are a very perseverant race. Take this saw and cut Tingle off a good chunk of wood, Tingle will want plenty extra to make more maps. It is Tingle's only hobby. Now go, even you, who have not fallen ill, are short on time. The Triforce will guide you."

-----

_The Triforce will guide me ... what in Din's name does that mean? _Link glanced down at the back of his hand. It was still the same as it had been his entire life – three out-lined triangles, bottom left filled in. _Well! Do something! Guide me, wouldja!_ He had been wandering around for what must have been an hour, not feeling in any way 'guided.' _He had long since decided to try to find his way back to Tingle's tree-house, but was having no luck. How stupid can you get? 'the Triforce will guide you' 'oh, ok, that doesn't sound too tough, I've been following the Triforces guiding my entire life,' did I think to ask exactly what that would mean? Noooooo, I just leave as soon as possible because I feel a little awkward. And I'd much rather escape an awkward situation than, say... live tomorrow! And where is that Draiden anyway?_

"Draaaiiiidddeeennn!" he called out at the top of his lungs for the umpteenth time.

_I'm going to die out here..._ Link sat back down on the ground to 'meditate' on the Triforce. He had no clue what that could possibly mean, or how to possibly do it. But wandering around aimlessly wasn't doing anything, and he was getting tired. _I guess it's worth a try..._ Link sat down and closed his eyes and tried to focus on the Triforce. _Triforce. Triforce. Guide me oh great Triforce... Show me the way to the Kokiri...hey that sounds a lot like Koriki... ehem ... focus ... Trifiorce ... show me the way to the Kokiri Haven. This is pointless..._

The meditating thing wasn't working too well and Link was too tired to continue his meandering. Although he didn't feel very safe falling asleep in the forest he figured he would have to risk it; either now or very shortly. With a loud yawn Link decided 'now' sounded good. He had recently been wandering around a lake, an amazingly clear lake, Link noted. He remembered a particularly large tree along the edge of the lake that had huge roots jutting out of and then back into the ground. He couldn't think of a safer, more hidden place to take his nap. When he found it, he discovered just how perfect it was, making his way thru the maze of roots he found a perfect nook hollowed out at the bottom of the tree's trunk. He curled up and fell asleep seconds later.

-----

_Running. Running from... no... chasing after. Chasing who? Chasing Saria. Saria? Saria! My best friend! ...What was that? Not remembering... anything... for just a second... so surreal. Wait... Saria... where'd she go? _

"Hey you!"

Link spun around to see his friend on the other side of Aonque Lake jump out of Old Tree Aonque, of whom the lake was aptly named after.

"Hey! No sage tricks! It's not fair!"

"Well if you can use Farore's wind!"

"I used it once! You're never going to let it go are you!"

"And then there's the hook shot, and those hover boots, and all the masks! Like you used that Zora one to hide at the bottom of the lake for an hour!"

"Ok! Ok! By Din! You know, tag doesn't work very well between us. Nobody's been caught. How 'bout we just arm wrestle?"

The exhausting, friendly game of tag had been going on for over a week, 7 days and 21 hours to be exact. The rules were simple, Kokiri village was safe, anywhere outside that the person could get tagged. They'd switch off every day taking turns being the hider and seeker. Being a gentleman ... or, perhaps, just being cocky, Link let Saria be the seeker first. It started to settle an argument between which was better, a Triforce bearer or a sage. It was all in good fun; they both knew that the outcome of this competition had no bearing on the significance of either of their importance.

"Ha! You wish!"

And with that Link shot his hook shot across the lake and stuck it into Old Tree Aonque. He was paralyzed from his bottom third down, and loved playing with the Kokiri. He didn't mind what they did so long as they didn't fell him. Link gave the tree a quick double pat. _Thanks Aonque_.

_No problem_. The tree bellowed heartily.

Saria was already running off towards Kokiri village unable to contain her giggles.

Link chased her all the back. He did make up some distance, but, alas, he was unable to catch her.

-----

Link, yawned and stretched his arms out as he awoke. He blinked a couple of times, _what a nice nap_. He had slept surprising well considering he napped on the forest floor. In fact he couldn't remember sleeping better in his own bed. _Strange, _he thought_, if anything I would have figured I'd have a horrible night's sleep. I had gotten the impression I was unwanted in this forest._ He made his way out of the tree's base and stared across the lake. Maybe Draiden and Tingle weren't crazy to love the forest so. He looked up along the huge tree that had provided for his unexpected treat of a nap, smiled, and patted it twice on its bark. Then he redirected his gaze to the lake; it was so peaceful, so beautiful ... so... almost so... familiar... Everything, suddenly felt familiar. Without thinking he turned around and headed off, marveling at how everything seemed familiar all of a sudden. He couldn't help but feel as if he'd been here before ... but how? _Thank you... Triforce... I suppose..._

Link continued on, half-knowing where he was going, half-confused as to why he felt he knew where he was going. It had only been about 15 minutes when he noticed sunlight shinning at him. Not the occasional break thru the tree tops, but eye-level, coming at him thru the tree trunks. There was an opening in the forest ahead. _Is that it!? _He jumped and dashed off to the open field just a few yard in front of him.

A great chill of sadness overwhelmed Link. He stood there, speechless to sight of the ashes. What should have been thick green grass was black, burnt, dead. Leafless trees scattered the field sporadically, bark burnt off and the wood black. Link walked thru the ashes, staring at the ground as he went, looking for anything green.

_The Triforce is strong with this one._

Link jumped. _Who..._

_Yes, if only he could better tap into it._

_The boy is only twelve, and he hasn't been brought up to recognize the Triforce. And maybe it's for the best that the boy didn't remember the nightmares that have been haunting his sleeping hours,_

Link darted his eyes about his surroundings. _Who said that..._

_Well I'll be condemned to the sacred realm... I think the boy hears us..._

Nothing but trees! _Funny, I can almost make ... out ... a ... Face! It's a Deku!_ Tingles word's echoed thru his mind _'Do not be fooled, many that look dead are still alive, the Deku are a very perseverant race.'_ Link was ecstatic; he had finally found the Deku!

-- WRAP UP --

Hmm... hope that wasn't too confusing. I know I jumped around a bit pretty suddenly at points. But if you felt like you didn't know what was going on at the beginning at some points that was the effect I was going for. I hope you never got too lost though and eventually caught on to what was happening. I know you might still have some questions. I hope to get to most of them in the next chapter... I think, I really don't have very good perception of how far I'll get over each chapter. I never get as far as I expected before I decide the chapter is long enough. Also, as I'm sure you've noticed by now, I'm not very fond of dialogue tags. If I think the reader can figure out who's saying what just fine without a dialogue tag I tend not to put one unless I want to convey a specific tone. I just hope I'm not assuming too much to be obvious. Being the writer of the story and all, most things seem obvious to me.

Anyway, if you've made it this far please tell me what you think. I'll take the good and the bad. Well, thanks for sticking with my story thru chapter 4. Hope to see you at the next one. Happy days till then. Choi.


	5. The Deku And The Kokiri

-- CHAPTER 5: The Deku And The Kokiri --

authors note: There are indeed two Deku Trees throughout this chapter. Just to eliminate any confusion, whenever there's a new paragraph but it's still italicized (symbolizing a Deku Tree is talking) it's the other tree talking. I know I didn't distinguish between the two very well/often, but it's not really that important. They're both similar in character and everything else so it doesn't matter much which one is saying what. And with that, read on enlightened, never confused:

Link stared at the two trees in front of him. They were relatively the same dimensions: same height, same width. If he looked hard he could barely make out a face. He wondered if the faces would have been more noticeable if their bark had not been burnt of and their trunk not covered in soot.

Link furrowed his brows as he concentrated. _So ... you're the Deku right?_

_What is the child doing, Kutswinde?_

_I do not know, Kwunestid._

Link furrowed his brows deeper still. _I. am. try.ing. to. com.mun.i.cate. with. you._

"Good Din, This is so hard!"

_Pardon Sir Link, but exactly what is so hard?_

"Communicating with you! No matter how hard I try I can't..."

_I do say, you are faring just fine..._

"But... oh... I... see... I just... I thought... you only understood thoughts... or something..." Link looked down, face red with embarrassment, and watched his foot fidget back and forth as it dug a small hole into the ground.

_Ho Ho! You mean correspondence through telepathic transmittance? No, nothing of the sort, we speak... oh how would you describe it Kutswinde?_

_I suppose the best way to describe it, so the boy would understand, would be to say that we speak... thru the wind._

_Yes, I suppose, and, Link, you would do well to simply speak by your tongue._

Link was happy to hear this; he had a slight headache.

"So... uh... I was sent here to cut down some wood from a Deku Tree so Tingle could make a map." Then after a short pause he quickly sputtered, "a dead one of course!"

_Tingle, ah, now your presence makes more sense._

"Could... could you tell me of any dead Deku Trees? Tingle said that it would be hard to tell the difference."

_Yes_, the Deku's voice was sad, _Thull, brave Thull, he was closest to the stream when the fire... started. He drew the flames to himself... drew the flames away from the Kokiri._

_Understand_, _his purpose_, _the purpose of all of us Deku, was to protect the Kokiri, you may know them better as 'elves', and that's what he did. The Kokiri were trying to keep safe from the flames by hiding in the stream. It wouldn't have been enough if it weren't for Thull. He bravely stripped off his branches and laid a path leading the fire from the edge of the creek to himself. After that the Kokiri were eventually able to douse the rest of the fire with the creek water._

Link glanced over and noticed for the first time the dried creek bed that wound thru the ashes.

_They nearly didn't have enough water._

_It was only by the grace of Farore that they managed to stop the flames... it hasn't rained since._

"How ... how long ago did this happen?"

_Oh, let's see, just over ten years I would say._

_Ten years and two months._

"Ten years! It hasn't rained here for ten years! But how?! How did you survive ten years without rain!"

_Hmph! It will take more that a mere drought to end the ancestry of the Deku! _Then with a sadder tone however,_ the Kokiri were not so enduring..._

_We, as the Deku, have failed._

_There still is one..._

_He is lost to us._

_But the Great Father said..._

_...The Great Father is lost to us too..._

_Go Link, find Thull, acquire your wood, and leave this Farore forsaken wasteland._

Link slowly turned around, he didn't know what to say. He scanned the dried creek. It didn't take long for him to find Thull. At about the height of Link's head a crack had split diagonally across the tree's trunk, everything above the crack had long since crashed to the forest floor. The fallen tree's branches were sparser than the other Deku's, only the thickest branches remained. Higher mounds of ash ran from the creek bed to the base of the tree.

He carefully crept over to the tree. Even though he knew it was dead it somehow felt wrong to cut off a chunk of Thull. Link stood above the fallen trunk for a while before he finally took out the saw and cut off a slice of the trees thick trunk. It was much too big for him to carry. It's diameter was at least twice the length of Link's arm span, so he cut out as big a size square from the slice as he dared. When he picked it up he found it amazingly light, at least compared to what he was expecting, having worked a fair share with wood before (well, for his age). Link looked back over to the two Deku he had met. He was about to leave when he was reminded of something. He slowly shuffled back over to Kutswinde and Kwunestid staring at the ground.

About three shuffles in he noticed something golden smudged throughout the ashes. He dropped the block, got down on his knees and surveyed it. He'd seen this before. Link was quickly reminded of the fairy that had saved him in the forest. And then he remembered brushing off some golden dust on his shoulder when he was wandering thru the forest (before he met the Wolfos). _Fairy dust!_ Link exclaimed silently. He finally let himself think about what he had been blocking out of his mind since he decided to search for fortress of the healing magi. What if everyone was dead upon his return or were much too sick to make the journey back with him? He knew his journey would be long and that nobody in Koriki had much time left. _Surely,_ he thought, _surely this is enough Fairy dust to at least preserve everybody till I get back!_

Link took off his hat and scooped as much Fairy dust in as could fit. He then took the rope that he used as a belt and tightly tied the hat shut so no Fairy dust would fall out. His tunic, no longer tight around his body swayed in the wind, something he generally conceded as annoying. But he was too ecstatic to be bothered by such a small nuisance. Grinning, he galloped back over to the two trees. He paused for a moment, realizing that his attitude was probably inappropriate for speaking with the somber Deku. When he had satisfactorily calmed himself down he began, choosing his words carefully.

"I... do you remember... when we first met you said something about nightmares that haunt my sleeping hours... what did you mean... when you said it a picture of a huge man dressed in black flashed in my mind."

_Link, you bear the mark of the Triforce of Courage, as such you have a connection to all the bearers of the Triforce of Courage that have lived since the dawn of Hyrule. You remember their memories. You have not learned to become aware of this connection. Memories simply pass thru your dreams at night. It appears that you may also be picking up memories from the future. A rare gift..._

_and also a very dangerous one! The future is never certain since it has not yet happened. Any future one may see is merely a possibility. Some futures are more probably than others, but none are certain. It is very dangerous to become dependant on 'knowledge' of the future._

"and this man in black ... that was a vision of the future?"

_I cannot say for sure, what I do know is that the man in black represents the enduring evil of Ganon, it may very well be a past memory..._

_But signs seem to suggest that it is, in fact, a possible future. Now go, you probably know more than you should. Knowledge with such potential as to complicate and confuse should not be heaved upon one with as important a mission as yours._

"What mission!" Link cried, "First Draiden, then Tingle, now you! What is so important that nobody will tell me!"

_It is your destiny as the bearer of the Triforce of Courage. It will unfold in due time. Now go, you really must hurry back to Tingle._

Link thought for a moment. "Wait! Just one more thing, is Tingle really a Elf ... er ... Korik... I mean Kokiri?"

Kwunestid laughed heartily, _No, Tingle is not an Elf. He is ... unique... and that is all there is to say. Now be off!_

Link thought for a moment longer. "Wait! Just one more thing! This is the last question I promise!"

_What?_ The tree's voice was sounded irritated now.

"I came across a tree when I was wandering thru the forest. It was huge and loomed over a crystal clear lake. I felt at home there. Was that a Deku?"

_No, all of the Deku live in this imitated area. The tree of which you speak went by the name of Aonque. He withered away about a century ago. He was old, almost as old as the Great Father himself. I guess he had just seen to many winters. However, his spirit does seem to live on in some state._

_You know, he once too bore the Triforce of Courage, I think you will always find yourself at home there. Now, for the last time, leave!_

It only took Link about 30 minutes to find his way back to Tingle's tree house this time, and that was with a huge block of wood weighing him down. With great effort he managed to drag the piece of wood with him up the rope ladder. He stopped at the top of the ladder for a couple seconds to catch his breath. Then he kicked open the door and, smiling, cried out "I'm baaaaaack!"

"Tingle knew you could do it! Here, give the block of wood to Tingle."

Link handed Tingle the block, and watch him put it in a strange looking contraption.

Tingle noticed the confounded look on Link's face and explained delightedly, "This is Tingle's own invention! Watch!"

The machine started sputtering and there were loud sounds of razor blades scraping the wood. Then the machine groaned and spit out a thin piece of paper. _Amazing! Maybe there actually is more to Tingle than meets the eye!_

Tingle smiled, took the paper, pulled it taught with his two short, stubby arms, and cried out "Tingle – Tingle – Kooloo – Limpah" then he faced Link, "These are Tingle's special words. Do not steal them!" With that he handed Link the map.

Link stared at it amazed. At the end of the map there was a great forest. Everything was labeled: Kokiri Haven, Aonque Lake, even his home town Koriki Village. And, right on top a tree house marked 'Tingle' was a bright red arrow. Link turned his body to the side. The arrow moved to point in the same direction Link was facing! Link inspected the map further. There, at the bottom of the map was a flashing circle around a castle labeled 'Fenykes Fortress of the Healing Magi.'

"Very impressive Tingle!" Link beamed.

Tingle beamed back at him. Then his face turned more serious, determined but slightly saddened. "Here Link, take the block of wood. There is a wood smith in Hyrule Castle that can carve these into a decent shield and staff for a respectable price. Tingle reckons it'll come in handed." Tingle plopped the wood back into Link's hands.

"Th...thank you Tingle. I really don't know what to say. Thank you."

-- WRAP UP --

Well, not much action this time around. A lot of information and a bit of humor though. Sorry about the pathetic easy way out I took to unload all the addition information I wanted you to find out from the Deku Trees (about Tingle and Aonque) I honestly tried to fit those bits in to the conversations a bit better but, alas, I failed. Oh well, deal with it.

As always, any review will make my day! And have a good'un.

Ooh! And I gotta "Contest Thingy...Ok, Not Really...But Still Kinda-Sorta"

Anybody figure out the significance of the names Kutswinde and Kwunestid? First one to tell me gets a, well sorry, but you don't get anything. I suppose I could put you in the story... but that doesn't mean anything, because I'm offering that to anybody. You know, spending a long time coming up with names for short lived characters is really annoying. So, if you don't mind just be like "Yo, you can use my name Flabbster!" an' I'll be like "'K." I suppose if you want you could give me a brief description of some sort and I'll try to work it in. I dun care really.

Anywho, back to the CTONRBSKS! Yeah, it took some clever thinkin' to come up with those names. If your bored or sumthin' try to figure it out. Maybe I'll come up with some sorta' prize later... Anyways, if there's interest I was thinking about adding random puzzles here and there (especially when I get to the dungeons) for people to try to solve or ignore at their leisure.

And now I'd like to thank and respond to all the people that reviewed my story so far, because, well, because I'm thankful and want to respond:

Thag-the-upset: Hey, three for four, I'm not complaining. And yeah, I know, my grammars not the best. I know my English teacher would have a fit for all the comma splices, run-ons, and fragments I've been putting into the story thus far. But, yeah, I swear I don't do it on purpose. I'll try to get somebody to proofread it from now on. The only person readily available that's better at grammar than me would probably be my mom, and that shouldn't bee too much trouble. As far as the italics went, well the whole format was screwed up between switching between .doc and .html from two different versions of Microsoft Word on two different computers. I think I fixed most of that up. Anyway, thanks for reviewing so faithfully, you have no idea how motivational it's been.

DougS: Thank you much! And will do as long as at least one person is still sticking with the story, or, I suppose, until it's finished.

Snowsilver: Yes, it was a vague Star Wars reference. I meant to look online for a couple more lines to make it more obvious, but, alas, I'm too lazy. Sorry. Anywho, I am reading your story, it's a long'un and I'm a slow reader so give me a bit to catch up. Christmas break just started so I should have a lot of free time, with work being as slow as it is right now (I work in a ice factory, very slow during the winter).

And that's it I suppose. G'day!


	6. Returning Home Just To Leave Again

-- CHAPTER 5.5: Because I Wanted To Do A Christmas Special --

_You know what I was thinking. I was thinking that since approximately 87.96 (28 pi to be exact) are looking for some Link/insert chick here spoof, I should put in capitol letters in my summary MALINK!, and it wouldn't be even be a lie if I continue the Maple/Link (aka Wolo/Jaber, aka Wolfos Lover/Jabu-Jabu Lover) side story -jabjab--winkwink- clever huh? Huh-huh? ...ehem, sorry, I'm just disgruntled because I couldn't write a serious romance bit worth scabola(the Greek word for crap – I learned it in church of all places). Well, least I wouldn't think so. Never really tried I guess. But, yeah, if you knew me, you'd probably come to the same conclusion. Anywho, I'm rambling. I just felt like doing a Christmas special, and seeing as how the main story is obviously not winter I decided to spin the Wolo/Jaber wheel. Right, so, even right now I have no clue where I'm going with this bit. I guess I should start though. So here I go ... with my story ... about Wolo/Jaber ... and their Christmas adventure ... because I felt like a Christmas special ... because that's the kinda guy I am ... I suppose ... notice how I'm stalling ... I honestly have no idea what this bit is going to be about ... so it'll prolly suck ... I'm prolly wasting your time ... you should prolly skip this sketch ... I should prolly start now ... I prolly should have started a long time ago ... I prolly should also stop saying prolly ...I'm so pathetic ... my apologies..._

"Who's that for, Link? Your giiiirlfriend?" Ryan chirped, running up behind him. He always enjoyed teasing Jaber.

"She not my girlfriend! She's just my normal friend! And it's not for Maple anyways, it's for the teacher!" It wasn't a lie either, the present really was for the teacher. Jaber did have a present for Maple, but seeing as how they lived next door to each other, he didn't need to bring it to school.

"The teacher!" Ryan scuffed, "whatever."

To Link's delight, Ryan didn't say anything else as they made their way to class.

As they approached their classroom they heard a familiar voice boom from inside, "To your seat! To your seat! It would be neat! To be in your seat! It can't be beat! To be in your seat! To your seat, your seat, your seat!"

Jaber heard Ryan mumble "He is SO weird!" under his breath as he went off to his desk, parting from Link as he walked up to the teacher.

"Merry Christmas Thag!"

There stood the teacher, Thag, in all his bare-chested glory. He only wore a loincloth, it was red – the same color as his hair. Not exactly appropriate school attire, but what could one say? It was Thag. You didn't mess with Thag. One quick glance the bulging muscles of the seven-foot monstrosity told anybody that much. And the giant club in his hand didn't help much either. He never parted with it. Something about 'flying monkeys from Oz.' Nobody knew what he was talking about. Despite his appearance, though, he really was a nice guy once you got to know him.

"Aye laddie, and a Merry Christmas to ye too!"

Jaber pause for a second, "Since when were you Irish?"

"Vatever do joo mean by zat?"

Nice perhaps, but very strange.

Link raised an eyebrow, perked his lips to the side, and shook his head.

"Hehe, Just messing with you Jaber. Today we learn about the different languages in Hyrule!"

"...but there are no Irish in Hyrule..."

"Never you mind, son ... never you mind..." Thag sighed, staring at the ground with a depressed expression as if the fact that there were no Irish in Hyrule really bothered him.

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Jaber broke it, "I got a present for you! You can't open it till Christmas though!"

Thag whipped his head up and smiled, completely out of his trance. In fact, Jaber would have guessed that Thag had already forgotten what he was upset about in the first place. "Why thank you Link, that was mighty kind of you! Now class must be started so ... To your seat! To your seat..."

Link went off to his seat droning out the rest of Thag's song, if you could call it that. As he walked to his desk he passed Maple who smiled brightly.

"Hiya Jaber!"

Jaber heard muffled giggles from the back of the room.

"hiwolo," he mumbled as he passed by her quickly.

"Class is now in session!" Thag bellowed from the front.

"Today, units of Koriki, we shall learn about the different languages of Hyrule! Can anybody tell me what language we speak?"

Maple hand shot up, "Hylian!"

"Very good! Now, can anybody tell me the three main languages of Hyrule"

Maple's hand shot up again, "Hylian, Zorish and Goronese!"

"Excellent! Now, can anybody tell me what race speaks what language?"

Maple's hand shot up yet again .... Link took the opportunity to catch up on some sleep seeing as how the story was quickly becoming uninteresting.

-----

"Class dismissed! You all have a wonderful Christmas break!"

Link groggily opened his eyes and yawned. He heard the same from students throughout the classroom.

"What an excellent lesson Mr. Thag! I learned so much!" Maple. So... studious. But thank the goddesses for her. She kept Thag occupied. He was so oblivious.

"Why you are certainly welcome Maple! We'll go more into depth about the origin of the Hylian language when we get back from break!"

"Can't wait!"

Jaber walked up beside Maple, shook his head a little at her interest, then whispered in her ear, "Come on, Wolo! Let's go! You promised!"

"Alright already!" she snapped, much louder than Link would have appreciated, "I'm coming!"

_girls..._ Link groaned to himself as stifled giggles echoed throughout the room.

Jaber grabbed Maple by the arm, "let's go!" and pulled her out the door. Santa Clause was supposed to stop by at Koriki Mart (locals preferred to call it K-Mart) at 2:30. It was 2:00 now, that left plenty of time, but Jaber wanted to get in line early because last time he arrived to late and missed Santa.

"By Din, Jaber! What's the rush! He won't be there for another half an hour!"

Jaber glared at Maple. "You know, it was your fault I didn't get to talk to Santa last year!"

-Flashback-

"Class dismissed! You all have a wonderful Christmas break!"

Link groggily opened his eyes and yawned. He heard the same from students throughout the classroom.

"What an excellent lesson Mr. Thag! I learned so much!"

"Why you are certainly welcome Maple! And when we come back we'll expand on differentiation when we learn about integrals and anti-derivatives!"

"Can't wait!"

Jaber walked up beside Maple, shook his head a little at her interest, then whispered in her ear, "Come on, Maple! Let's go! You promised!"

"Aright already! But first I have to stop by my house, and put on something more appropriate for meeting Santa Clause."

-----

"You look fine!"

"I want to look my best!"

"Your friggin' 8 years old!"

"Hmph!"

-----

"Hurry up! You've been in there for almost an hour!"

"Just a sec!"

-----

"Come on! We're going to miss him!"

"Would you be patient!"

-----

"That's it! I'm leaving with out you!"

"The heck you are! I'm not going to get all dressed up and go to see Santa without an escort!"

_grrr..._

-----

"Finally no let's go."

"Slow down, a lady does not run."

"But we have to hurry!"

"You will start acting your age and behave more properly around potential future courtesans!"

"I'm eight! Acting my age is screaming 'cooties' and running away from girls ... probably in the direction of Santa Clause ... because, also at this age, Is an extreme fascination with him!"

"How rude! You know what? I don't think I want to come with you anymore! Go ahead! Be off!"

-end Flashback-

"...and when I finally got there he was gone!"

Maple rolled her eyes. "You know, you didn't haaaaave to wait for me!"

"Whatever ... we're here. Wow! There's a bunch of people here early. Well, let's go get in line."

"Santa's not even here yet, I think I'd rather shop a bit until he gets here"

She was heading off when Jaber grabbed her by the arm again. He glared at her, eyes spitting daggers of fire. "Your waiting her with me. We're going to stand in line and stay here until Santa comes. Got it?" He said coldly thru gritted teeth.

Link stood there staring off at nothing in particular with a tight grip of Maple's arm. Looking at his face Maple would have sworn that he was thinking of all the different ways he could kill her if she tried to move. She too blankly stared out at nothing.

It stayed that way until they heard joyous cheers from behind.

"Santa!"

"Ho Ho Ho!"

"I wanna Boeing 747 for Christmas!"

"Wait in line, and then, when it's your turn, you can tell Santa about everything you want for Christmas."

The boy clapped his hands and ran to the line.

"Ew! What's that" a little girl cringed.

"That's Santa's helper Elf, Tingle!"

Tingle smiled widely.

"I don't like it..." the girl kept her eyes on it as if afraid it was going to jump her.

Tingle pouted, "Tingle never did anything to you!"

Santa strolled over to the seat set up for him, Tingle waddling behind him.

"It's Santa, Wolo!"

"Good! Now will you please let go of my arm!" Maple breathed coldly, her agitation unmistakable.

"Oh! ...sorry ... sure."

Jaber and Maple stood side by side as they waiting in line, neither of them speaking a word. Finally their turn came.

"Me first!" Jaber shouted as he ran up to Santa and jumped on his lap.

"Ho Ho Ho! And what do you want for Christmas Jaber?"

"Wait ... how do you know my name?"

"Ho Ho Ho! I'm Santa Clause, I know a lot of things!"

"Hrm? ... Santa ... why do you carry a club? ... it looks almost exactly like ..."

Jaber reached up and grabbed 'Santa's' thick fake beard.

"THAG!!! ALL THIS TIME AND I DON'T EVEN GET TO MEET THE REAL SANTA!"

"For Din's sake boy! Shush! The other children don't ... know ... yet ..."

Cries of disappointed children filled the store.

Tingle glanced up at him angrily "Oh! Now see what you've done! You've ruined Christmas! Seriously, Tingle doesn't know why he ever leaves the forest! Little girls cry and little boys scream ... Hylians are so weird!"

"Now, now" Thag said gently "He didn't mean to stir up such a ruckus. Like my momma always said 'Life is like a bag of cheese, it might stink, but it sure does taste fine!' and I think Link here feels the same way."

Jaber and Tingle exchanged glances, niether had any idea what that was supposed to mean. Apparently it was supposed to cheer Jaber up.

"Uh ... Thank you ... Thag ..." Link said awkwardly

"Right! Now that everything's settled, what did you learn from this?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, you must know, all Christmas stories have morals!"

"eh ... life is like a bag of cheese ....?"

"No, no, the Christmas moral is that nobody, well at least not Mr. Flabbergasted, should ever do an impromptu just for the fun of it. He gets nowhere, interrupts the flow of the story and wastes everybody's time in general!"

"Your words are wise, Thag ... your words are wise indeed" Tingle said very dramatically cueing in the end of this pointless side story.

-- CHAPTER 6: Returning Home Just To Leave Again --

Link stood just outside the forest holding a block of wood with both hands, a tied up hat filled with Fairy dust sitting on top as he stared at his hometown. _Koriki ... I've missed you already ..._ Link smiled to himself happy to be back, even if his stay was to be short lived.

Link made his way back to his house. He dropped the block of wood down just outside the door to finally give his arms some rest. He grabbed the Fairy dust that was sitting on top and sprinted inside.

"I'm back daddy! And I have a surprise!"

"Huh ... -cough-cough-" Jaber awoke from his nap. He napped a lot, there wasn't much else to do. "Link! I'm so happy you made it back!"

"Daddy!" Link ran over and embraced his father. Still holding his hat, it whipped around and hit his father square in the back causing Jaber to cough a few more times. Link didn't seem to notice and Jaber, holding his son in his arms, didn't mind. Jaber was slightly disappointed with such a short hug but he quickly forgot that when he saw Link's bright eyes beaming at him.

"I got you a surprise. Well, it's not just for you it's for everybody. I found it in the woods."

"-cough-cough- Well you bet -cough- better show me what's got you so -cough- so excited. -cough-"

Link took his hat and, grinning, untied the knot that held it shut. Opened, a dim golden glow emitted from the rims. "It's Fairy dust." Link explained.

"You don't say -cough- You know -cough-cough- I met a fairy once. No -cough- nobody believed me though. -cough- Well -cough- except for your mom. -cough-cough-" Jaber smiled weakly. '...I'll -cough- I'll have to -cough- tell you about it sometime."

"Here! Try some! It works, I know it does! A Fairy saved my life back in the woods." Then he smirked, "I'll have to tell you about it sometime"

Link powdered some Fairy dust on his father, nothing happened at first, but slowly ... very slowly the intervals between his coughs lessened.

"Well I'll be. You know, -cough- I do feel a bit better already..."

"See?! I told you! It works! Now you just have to promise to hold off until I've found Fenycks Fortress and come back."

"Fenycks Fortress huh? Is that what they call it?"

"Yeah, that's what he map says. Here look." Link took the map out of his pocket and showed his father. "Down at the bottom, 'Fenycks Fortress of the Healing Magi' That Tingle guy sure was helpful! He was a strange fellow just like you said, but he's also very nice, he gave me a block of wood!"

"A block of wood..."

"Oh, it's a special block of wood! It comes from a dead Deku Tree named Thull. I'm supposed to stop by Hyrule Castle and get it carved into a shield and a staff!"

"Woah, woah, wait a second ... you talked to a Deku Tree?!"

"Well, two actually, and there were a bunch more..."

"Well I'll be condemned to the Sacred Realm ... that's amazing!"

"Yeah, anyways, I need to make sure everybody else gets some of this stuff too!"

Then he burst out the door, and made a mad dash down the street, barging into doors. He didn't bother to knock, knowing most people were to sick to answer. What they must have thought – seeing a little 12-year-old burst in the door, throw some strange golden dust in their face, and as soon as he had come, he was gone. Ringing thru the streets comments went from "What a horrible child!" to "eh? ...What in Hyrule..." to "I feel like a kid again!"

Finishing his rounds, Link stumbled over to his house exhausted, but never happier.

"Daddy! Daddy your standing! Without holding on to anything!"

Jaber had a big grin on his face, he swooped up his son and gave him a big Goron hug. Oh, it felt good to give a strong hug again. And for Link's part, it felt good to receive a strong hug.

Jaber finally put his son down, a single tear fell from his eye. His son had made it back by sunset the day after he left. He had not been gone long at all. Noticing his son's confused expression, he smiled and wiped the tear from his eye. He knew he had to stay strong for his son

"Just a happy tear, Link" he sniffed, still putting on a smile, "You'll get some rest tonight, and leave early tomorrow morning. We won't tell anybody. They won't understand. They don't bare the Mark of the Triforce – they can't understand."

There was a knock at the door. Mr. Rogers, their closest neighbor now that the Smith house was empty, was heard shouting "Can I come in?"

Jaber looked at his son and mouthed 'not a word' and then picked up his voice, "Come on in Mr. Rogers."

Mr. Rogers opened the door and stepped thru. "Well, if it isn't Link! This is all your doing isn't it? Don't hide it, I saw you come running into my room! Look at this!"

Mr. Rogers jumped, lifting his feet a full foot off the ground. Pretty Impressive for a 70-year old who'd been in an out of consciousness for the past month and a half.

"Amazing isn't it? I don't know what you did, but ... by the Goddesses ... Thank you!"

And so it went, for the next four hours people poured in, utterly shocked. Professing their gratitude, looking for answers, talking about nothing particular out of sheer joy to be able to waste their breath, or simply too baffled to say anything at all, The village of Koriki excitedly accumulated at the Koriki residence (reminder: Koriki is both the name of the village and the Links' last name). Finally, Jaber stepped in on Link's behalf, knowing his son needed some rest.

"Thank you all for coming. We can try to sort this all out tomorrow, but my son has had a long day, and right now he needs his sleep."

It took at least another half an hour for everybody to evacuate. Once the house and yard were empty Jaber put out the candle's and bid his son good night. As it turned out Link was already asleep.

-- WRAP UP --

Bah! ...that chapter was boring, I'm sorry, but I figure the transition was necessary. I was thinking about doing something evil like killing off Jaber just to make things more interesting, but I'm not really a fan off needlessly killing off characters for the easy shock value.

Ironically, the meat of this update was in the side story. Yes, it was pointless, but hopefully it was funny. Well, it was fun to write at least. The main story bored me to tears, thus the shortness. Ah well, counting the Christmas Special this will be my longest update to date.

Hope it wasn't too much of a waste of time, but if so make sure to review the story to tell me never to do this again! ...Can you tell I'm desperate for reviews yet? Oh, well if you couldn't ... I am.

Anywho, have a nice day, and since I probably won't update again till after Christmas "Merry Christmas" ... or "Happy Hanukah" ... or "Joyous Kawanzaa" ... I'm sure there's others but I can't think of them.

-----

thag-the-upset: No need for an apology, constructive criticism is always appreciated. And, so, obviously, I already found a use for Thag. He was fun to work with. I'll probably try to use him again if I can. As far as the puzzle went – sorry but the fact the you could jumble out 'wind' was an unfortunately confusing coincidence. Seeing as how they "speak thru the wind" and all. I didn't mean for that to happen.

-breaks from replying to Thag- On that note, unless somebody answers correctly or insist on figuring it out themselves, I'll post the correct answer next update returns to Thag

thag-the-upset: So, anywho. muchas gracious for reviewing yet again. It's very much appreciated. You have a good day now, m'kay?


	7. Departure

-- CHAPTER 7: Departure --

_Link fell to the ground as the Castle continued to tremble. It would not hold for long._

_"Hurry!" a voice yelled from in front of him, "We have to stop him now!"_

_Link quickly picked himself up and pushed forward dodging falling stone as it tumbled from atop. He raced on along the narrow ledge winding up to the castle top, not two feet between the wall to his right was the ledge that loomed over no visible ground. More than once his balance was challenged as he leapt across ominous gaps in the ledge. The entire castle was falling apart. Eventually, Link reached the end of the dangerous spiraled path. Standing at the top of the crumbling castle, Link gasped in horror. There, at least six feet Link's superior, towered his foe. The newly transformed beast's face, resembling that of a deformed boar, hunched over glaring at Link. Behind it a thick lizard-like tail thrashed about wildly. And then it laughed, throaty and raspy grunts. A chill ran down Link's spine._

_Then, as if summoned by the laugh, the wind picked up and a thick veil of rain roared from the heavens, a continuous stream as thick as a waterfall surrounded the castle's top. Link looked up, it was almost as if the sky above them was an ocean emptying itself. The beast's grunts became more human sounding. The laughs sounded, no, felt evil. It was as if the beast breathed darkness. Link focusedhis sight back towards the beast._

_But instead stood a man, clad in black, in it's place. The wind howled loudly and the man's cape trashed in the wind. He sneered, and then, looking down, he grinned psychotically. The wind died down and the flooding water turned into great trees that rose so high they disappeared into the clouds. Link was no longer on top of a tower, instead he stood on a small island in the middle of a beautiful crystal clear lake_

_Terrified Link screamed, "Don't touch it! It doesn't feel safe. It feels like something bad could happen."_

_The boy, wearing a thick black tunic didn't listen. His stare, washed in greed and lust, was focused on the floating object made of three triangles that was shinning in front of him._

_"It calls to me. I want its power, I need its power. Don't try to stop me brother!" He said in a possessed tone._

_"No!"_

_But it was too late. All faded into black. When Link came to he was in the same place. Except it was different – there was no water, just a beautiful rich green meadow, and the trees – they were younger ... and alive. The trees were afraid. Panicking, they fled the area as quickly as possible. Unfortunately Treants were not known for their speed. They were not quick enough as the shadow above them clarified. With a loud thud the giant black dragon crashed to the ground._

_"You no why I've come," The beast rasped._

_"And the answer is still 'no,'" The tree returned._

_"Very well Aonque, you leave me no choice."_

_The beast spat an apocalyptic fire of shadow consuming the forest floor. Aonque felt the base of his trunk go numb as the black fire crept up his body. He swung his thick wooden fist at the dragon's head. The blow connected with a resounding !KA-RACK! The dragon's head whipped back in response to the force and the black beast stumbled backward. The tree quickly swung again but the dragon was now out of reach, and paralyzed from the fire, Aonque could not advance. The dragon roared in laughter._

_"HAHA! It is hopeless now, I have won!"_

-----

Link gasped and suddenly sat up in his bed, a dim light from the moon crept into the otherwise pitch-black room. Link breathed heavily as he tried to catch his breath. _What? ...What just happened?_ A wave of déjà vu overcame Link. _I've done this before haven't I, more than once ... woken up in the middle of the night from nightmares. 'You have a connection to all the bearers of the Triforce of Courage that have lived since the dawn of Hyrule. You remember their memories. You have not learned to become aware of this connection. Memories simply pass thru your dreams at night.' Memories...what memories? _Link concentrated hard to remember his dream. The outline of a darkly clad figure blinked into his mind. Link focused on the man trying to remember more details, but it was to no avail, the dream was far out of Link's recall by now. _Odd..._ Link gave up and went back to bed.

It was 5:30 in the morning when Jaber woke his son by rocking his shoulder gently.

"buh ah dun wan anudder pie... ah cooden ead anudder piece iv ah ad a segun stomah..."

"Oh fer Din's sake child! Geddup!"

"wah ... ugnnn, it's still dark..."

"-cough-cough- You'll need an early start if you hope to make The Hyrule Marketplace by sun -cough- sun down. Hyrule Field is a very dangerous place at night. -cough- You don't want to get stuck out there when -cough- when the sun sets. -cough-cough-"

"Daddy! Are you already sick again?!"

"No!" he lied, "-cough-cough- just got a little cold. I'm fine really -cough-"

"It's the middle of summer dad!"

"Just don't worry about me son You've got..."

"A very important mission," Link said in monotone, "I know." Link sighed as he stared at the floor."

"No, you're -cough- you're looking at it all wrong -cough-cough-. A grand adventure! One where you're the hero! One where -cough-cough- you get to save your hometown!"

"I know what your trying to do. It isn't wor ... it doesn't matter, I'm going anyway." Link looked up at his father, a tear he had attempted to hold back running down his cheek. "Just promise you'll still be here when I return."

Jaber met his son in an embrace. "Everything will turn out alright, -cough- trust me. I will be here when you -cough- when you return." But his coughs betrayed him.

They held the hug for a long time before Link finally broke away. "I guess I better get going then..."

"Here," Jaber handed Link a backpack. "I packed everything for you -cough- last night. Breakfast is in the bag ... wait awhile before you eat ... Make sure your hungry I mean ... and then wait a little longer ...You know, to be cautious, you'll need to learn how to ration food."

It seemed as if Jaber was hiding something, but Link chose not to say anything.

"Thanks dad." Link offered a sad smile and gave his father one last quick hug and then went out the door not looking back, afraid he might change his mind. He turned to the right, bent down, and picked up the block of Deku wood that he had set there yesterday.

"You're not going to take that?!" Jaber asked incredulously.

Still not turning around Link said simply, "It's special" and made his way to the outskirts of Koriki village.

He stopped shortly, apparently deciding he didn't want to carry the block of wood with his hands, so he took off the backpack and strung the block of wood in it's place. Then he picked up the back pack and slung it over his right shoulder off to the side. It was a bit awkward to carry but it took a lot less effort than the alternative.

-----

Jaber watched his son set off into Hyrule Field, an ominous red sunrise foreshadowing what was to come. _Oh Farore, What have I done? What kind of a father would send his son off on such an uncertain path. I'm supposed to watch him, care for him, guide him! I have failed as a father... You watch over him - keep him safe, Farore, or so help me..._

-----

Link heeded his father's suspicious advice. It was noon before he opened his back pack to see what his father had packed him for him. He pulled out a sack that read 'breakfast' on a tab that was slide onto the string that held the bag shut. Link opened it eagerly, he was so hungry. The first thing he noticed was the roasted cucco sandwich. Link salivated – his favorite! Poking thru the contents he notice another smaller bag. It too had a note attached to it. He read it. _I knew if I asked you, you wouldn't have let me give it to you. But I had a feeling you'd be needing some. Love, Dad._ Link untied the bag. Fairy dust. _No_, Link placed his hand on his forehead, _this a far too much, it has to be at least half of what was left._ Now it made sense why his father had wanted him to far out before he opened his meal. He had hoped if Link had gotten out far enough he wouldn't bother returning the Fairy dust. Well, Jaber's ploy worked as Link had long since decided that there was no turning back. _Idiot! Why have you done this? You needed it much more than I did!_ Link didn't get mad at his father often, but this was too frustrating. _You need to stay alive for me daddy! Why did you have to give me this?!_

Link started on his cucco sandwich, but as hungry as he had been before, he suddenly didn't care about food anymore. He threw the rest in his bag saving it for later, got up and continued forward, expressionless. He had to make it to the castle by nightfall, that gave him about seven or eight more hours, there was no time for dilly-dallying. He could just make out the castle walls from off in the distance but turning around he could also still see the considerably smaller Koriki village. He wasn't even halfway there yet and his legs were already getting tired. But, some how, this long-sheltered 12-year who knew very little of responsibility, and, until recently, pain and suffering managed to press on.

It was not strength, or speed, or experience, or even a preserving hope that enabled Link to make it to the castle as the sun set, but sheer will despite the lack of them. His legs ached and all he wanted was to lie down and rest, he already missed home, and he had so much further to go. That village offered him the rest he sought. And, though his body screamed 'stop!' it made all the sense in to world to Link to reach that gate as quick as possible. He took of in a mad dash, well, as fast as his tired legs could carry him, towards the walls.

Focused on the gate in front of him, he didn't see the object set in front of him on the ground. The top of his foot hit the side of it and Link crashed hard to the ground. _Ow!...What happened?_ The boy, still laying on the ground from the fall, cocked his head to the side to see the object that tripped him at eye level. It stared back at him, a wicked grin across it's face. _A skull?! ...hmm... did that thing just ... move?_ He could have sworn that the left eyeless socket just winked at him. He got up and circled the skull around to the back of the head, and then, stupidly curious, bent down and picked it up.

Twisting it so he was staring strait at the skull. _This can't be a human skull ... can it?_ He felt around his own head with his free hand. _You know ... can't say I've ever seen an actual skull before._ Focused on the skulls face he didn't notice the eight appendages protruding from the skulls underbelly. Then, the skull shot Link an even wider grin. Shocked Link jerked his head back, just in time to watch the eight legs spring out and tightly coil around Link wrist. Before he had time to react the skull flipped it's head upside down and sunk it's fangs deep into Link's wrist.

Link screamed in agony and swiftly flung his wrist to try to flip the skull spider off, but it just sunk it's fangs in deeper and held fast. With all his might Link took his free hand and bashed the monster to the ground, instantly bringing his foot down hard on the nightmarish fiend. The cracking sound suggested that the creature was obviously dead, but Link continued to stomp skull until it was ground into a white powder. He was breathing heavily and cold beads of sweat ran down from his forehead.

Recovering from the panic, Link noticed the sharp pain pulsing from his wrist. He looked down to see blood and puss foam out from his wound, but, worst of all, he could visibly see the dark green of the poison as it crept along the bloated vein. Link quickly ripped out the Fairy dust and sprinkled some on his wrist. It'd be a waste not to use it. Link marveled as he watched the poison retract and spit back out from the wound. Once all of it had emptied the wound self healed leaving nothing but a faint scar ... in the shape of a skull. The sharp pain from the piercing and the numbness from the poison was gone, but a strange tingling remained. _Must be the magic at work,_ Link mused, _I was, in fact, unconscious the first time I experienced magic._ Recovering from the adrenaline rush Link was disappointed to find the magic didn't take care of the weariness from his journey, nor the aches he suffered from the recent fall. In fact, after that sudden burst of thrashing about, Link was even more tired than before. Exhausted he stumble through the gate.

"Hello! Hello, anybody here!" Link called out breathing heavily and dropping his burdens to the ground. There was no answer. Frustrated, Link slugged around looking for a sufficient place to rest. He eventually decided on a church in the far back corner. There was just ... something about it. _I hope nobody minds._ And in not much time at all, Link was snoring loudly on a pew mumbling something about 'donuts.'

-- WRAP UP --

Alright, there ya have it! Chapter 7. Sorry if it took a little bit longer than normal. Christmas happenings an' all. If things seem kinda boring right now, well I think so too. Apparently transition is important or something like that. I didn't make up the rules. Anywho, I tried to throw in things like the dream and the skulltulla to spice things up a bit, they weren't really originally in the script. Funny though, writing the bit with the skulltulla I came up with an unintended plot twist. It's scary how deep the simple little spicer-uper turned out to go. You'll have to keep reading to see how it plays out. As for the dreams or 'memories' they weren't really planed either. It's just me being overly eager to get to the 'good stuff' I hope I don't start giving too much away. I try to keep them fairly short and not very detailed. Things will eventually play out in more depth I promise. Anywho, I'm rambling about things that are a long way off.

In general I've done a lot of revamping of the 'theology of the Triforce' if you will. Don't worry, it doesn't effect anything you've read thus far. It was all just too complicated and confusing. It's also a lot better developed in general, well, in my opinion at least.

As always, thanks for reading, and please review if at all possible. G'day.


	8. And There Were More Sick

-- CHAPTER 8: And there were more sick --

_spiders ... spiders, they're everywhere ... No! Stay away! AHH! Get off me! No! No!_

The entire ground seemed to be moving ... it was the black fist-sized spiders scurrying towards Link. They were so many the actual ground wasn't visible. It was like this as far as Link could see, the darkness obstructing his visibility some 20 yards away. The mass crawled up his leg, eating his flesh. Link stomped hard hysterically. Some fell off, but there were too many and others quickly took there place.

"No! No! Get off! Get off me! No!" Link cried out in his hysteria.

Then he saw it, emerging from darkness was the mother. It stood a full 20 feet tall. It walked up to Link slowly until their faces were inches away. Suddenly Link noticed what made it's face.

"A skull! No! Get away from me! No! No!"

And then – nothing but the bright white of the skull floating in a black abyss. Link's view panned slowly around the entire skull until it got back to the front. The skull shot a wide sinister smile at the same time it sprung up so close to Link's face his nose all but touched the wretched thing. In a flinch Link fell backwards to the ground. The skull began to laugh, as it did Spiders crawled out of the its mouth. In fact Link was surround by about a dozen skulls standing twice as tall as he did, all laughing spiders. Once again the spiders covered link's body. This time much quicker as Link was grounded.

"Get off! Get off! Get off! Oh for the love of Nayru! Somebody get them off!"

One spider crawled right up to Link's face placing it's two fore legs on Link's nose it brought its head forward slowly and glared menacingly into Link's eyes. Link screamed. The spider backed off and crawled into Link's mouth, he could feel it moving down his throat, and then, eating away at his insides

THUD!

Link dropped off his pew to the cold stone floor, and his eyes snapped open.

"Spiders!"

Link jumped back on the pew. His eyes darted around the dark room. He could barely catch his breath, a cold sweat drenched his entire body, and he couldn't quit shaking

_Nothing..._

Link laid back down, but his eyes stayed open, and he still couldn't keep from shivering. He was scared. This wasn't like his other nightmares, this one stayed with him. Hoards of spiders still scurried about in the back of his mind. He didn't want to go back to sleep, so he continued to lay there, eyes open. It was a good two hours before Link finally unintentionally fell back asleep.

It was 10:00 when he woke up the next morning. Seeing as how he fell asleep at 8:00 the night before and was awake for two hours in the middle of the night that made for a full half a day's rest. He was now groggy from too much sleep. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and groaned to himself. After sitting there, staring at nothing for about five minutes, he finally built up the energy to rise to his feet and walk out the door.

It was nearly noon and still the market place was empty.

_Of course! Every one is sick here too. I hope the wood smith is healthy enough to carve me up that staff and shield Tingle suggested. _Link smirked to himself. _Fairy dust, I don't think I'll have too much of a problem._ _I guess the problem is finding him._

Link surveyed the area looking for any clues for a wood smith. Eventually he came across a building with a banner over the door post that read "SUPER SMITHERY" and in smaller letters just beneath it " black smith, wood smith, magic smith ... anything that can be carved, shaped, or molded, I can turn into the deadliest of weapons or most defensive of protective gear " After further inspection Link saw a note strung to the doorknob saying "Closed until further notice. –Gath the Upbeat"

"Of course, that would have been too easy..." Link mumbled disgruntled.

Link began asking around, or at least he tried. He went from door to door knocking. Many people didn't answer, Others managed a muffled "go away". Link, getting frustrated about 50 doors in, finally caught a break when he saw a boy a couple of years his senior slowly stumble out the door, leaning heavily on the walls. Link shrieked with joy and ran over to the other boy. Link was about to inquire about the "super smith's" whereabouts when he saw the boy's skin. It was dry and cracking ... everywhere and resembled scales more so than it did actual skin, dried blood covered most of the cracks, others still bleeding. The other boy seemed at a loss for words too, apparently at the sight of a fully healthy Hylian. After a long awkward pause it was the other boy who spoke first.

"I thought the Princess was the only healthy one..."

"The princess? There's another healthy person in this town? Huh..." Link couldn't keep his eyes off of the boy's skin. When he finally realized what he had been doing he quickly turned away in shame. The voice of his father rang thru his head _'Don't stare at other's who look different than you, it's impolite. Now go apologize to the Goron, he came a long way to sell us these fireworks.'_

"You're wondering why I'd be outside like this aren't you?"

Looking at the ground "I, um, uh..."

"It's ok, You see, my entire body aches, but it doesn't really hurt any worse to walk around. So you know, might as well enjoy a walk if I can."

Seeing how much the boy depended on the wall for support, Link found that statement a bit ironic but chose not to say anything. Instead, remembering his priorities He asked about Gath.

"Oh," the boy returned, "he lives in his smithery, big wooden banner across the doorway, says "Super Smithery," you can't miss it."

"He lives in his shop? ...figures..."

"It's just, I don't know why you're looking for him, but he's useless as a smith right now."

"Oh that's ok I got some..."

Link stopped mid sentence. _...Fairy dust, I've got some Fairy dust and I have yet to offer this poor kid any._

Then finally continued, "I, um, well, here..." Link had reached into his bag and grabbed a pinch of Fairy dust and sprinkled it on the boy. Seeing as how the effects weren't immediate, the boy had a slightly baffled look

Link seemed to have a knack for creating awkward moments. Which was unfortunate because he really hated them. "Um, you'll see soon enough, uh, Ivegottagettothesmithbye,"

With that Link turned around and took off in the direction of the smithery. Finally reaching it he pounded on the door. He got an answer after the third knock.

"Whossit?"

"Uh, it's Link, I mean, that's my name, you don't know who I am, I'm from Koriki Village"

"Korki Vlage eh? My berther's frum Korki Vlage, mehbe jou knowim."

"Uh, maybe, can I come in? We can talk all about your brother, just please let me in."

"Sure help yurselv, s'not log't"

Link open the door and peeked his head in. _and that's all it took..._

"Up 'ere." A voice called from atop a set of stairs along the left side of the smithery. At the top Link saw a light coming from an open door and poked his head in.

"Why, 'ello ther s'wazzit jou want. F'raid the smithry bizness iz closed righ' now."

"Um, yeah." Link said fumbling around in his bag, "Uh, just, uh..." Link found the bag of Fairy dust. "Ah, I'm just going to..." Link sprinkled some Fairy dust on the old man without finishing his explanation. Immediately after this Link spotted the chair at the foot of the bed facing sideways from it towards the door, took a seat, and focused intently away from Gath. The first thing he noticed was the ledge above the door. There were a dozen or so jars – all containing tektites. _What kind of creep would keep tektites for pets?_

"Achoo! ...stuff kinda tiggles dunnit?"

"yeah, kinda, I guess..." Link said not really paying attention, unable to avert his gaze from the Tektites.

At that moment there was a loud boom and a rush of thud's as somebody raced up the stairs. In no time at all the boy who Link had met earlier burst thru the entrance.

"You?! Holy sage! ... what'd you ... I feel so ... how'd you ... it's just increa ... What was that stuff!"

Link's focus was drawn from the Tektites. "Uh, well, it's Fairy dust."

It was like a spring released beneath Gath's back as he suddenly sat up. "Fairy dust! You don't say!"

And then, as if remembering he wasn't quite 100 yet he clutched his forehead with both his hands and whined "gah ... oh, my head"

"Sometimes it seems to take a while to fully work." Link stated the obvious.

"guessso...ohhh"

"Wait, woah, Fairy dust?"

"Yeah, they used to use it as medicine a long time ago. Then the Fairies just disappeared. Well, that's what people thought, apparently they were just hiding deep in the forest, which is where I found it."

"Oh, of course," the boy said, finding nothing else to say.

Over the time since the townsboy barged in Link 's visage was reverted to the tektites. Without warning Link got a good whack in the back. Turning to the culprit he found standing Gath grinning from ear to ear. Link hadn't noticed before but Gath was sickly thin. However, for a 120 pound 80-year-old who had been bed-ridden for at least the past six months he packed quite a wallop.

"Nasty little boggers aren't they," he said referring to the tektites, "Ideal for lacing arrows and swords with non-lethal poison. Put a chap to sleep in a snap they will. It's the huge fangs of a fully grown tektite that's the real threat. Caught that bunch a good eight or nine months ago I'd say. Trade secret, catch as babies an' they're hardly a threat, they're fangs won't even penetrate human skin yet. Remarkable creatures, even as newborns they can survive without food for a full year s'long as they've stored up enough. Heh, seems they've outgrown that jar of theirs a couple of times over though. 'An it's quite a good thing they haven't escaped yet am I right." Gath gave Link another 'friendly pat,' "could've been quite disastrous."

Gath walked over and grabbed a jar from the ledge. The tektite jumped up so it was only on two of it's legs and pounded the other two on the glass as it hissed.

"Bogger seems a bit angry to be cooped up so long. Ya' know many people think the tektites're related to spiders. Not so, only four legs, see? Though, there is something of a resemblance if you know what I mean." With that Gath took the jar and brought it towards Link. The tektite stopped pounding and with its two front legs still raised, pressed its 'face' (mostly just a circular mouth with jutting teeth on the underside) and hissed again. Link blinked and when he looked again a skull was starring back at him. Link screamed and jumped back.

"Woah, hey relax, it won't hurt you s'long it's trapped inside here I assure you." Gath brought the now normal-looking tektite closer to Link's face.

Without thinking Link backhanded the bottle out of his face. It went shattering to the floor and the angry tektite scrambled out. Link shrieked loudly and stumbled backwards, tripping over his feet he fell hard to the ground. The tektite turned in the direction of the noise and scampered wrathfully towards Link. Unable to find the coordination to pick himself back up, Link kicked his legs out and flailed his arms wildly as he shuffled backwards away from the possessed bug. As it crept closer it seemed to grow in size, or was it Link who was shrinking? The lights dimmed, there was nothing except him and the tektite. Tektite's don't really have faces, but nonetheless Link _felt_ the creature's demonic glare. Link continued to scoot backwards until he was trapped into the corner of the black room. It spoke to him: _I'll enjoy eating thru your flesh and ripping out your insides_, as it crept ever closer. All of a sudden a black container reigned down on top of the monster entrapping it.

"Holy Sage kid! It's just a baby still. 'magine it wouldn't hurt more than a needle prick, and it's venom isn't even potent up in it's mouth yet." Link heard the boy absentmindedly, his mind still swimming back to reality. He was both hot to the point of sweating and cold to the point of shivering.

"Not a normal reaction that's for sure." The old man's hand was pressing down hard on the black container. "Something took over this boy's senses." His face pressed in front of Link's "Y'alright boy?"

"It was ... it was horrible ... that thing ... did you see it? ... what was it doing?" Link gasped between heavy breaths.

"It didn't do nothing but crawl towards you, kid!"

It was then that Link noticed for the first time a sharp prickling from his wrist and clutched it in attempt to try to relieve some of the pain.

Gath cocked his head to the side and looked inquisitively, "Let me see that wrist boy."

"I got ... bit yesterday," Link said as he held out his arm palm-side up.

"Aye, 'Curse of the Skulltulla,' scary creatures them skulltullas, One bite and you'll never look at a spider the same again, or anything that resembles one, it's all in the mind, see? Usually live underground, don't much like the surfaace, but every now and then People'll see 'em up in Hyrule field. You know, It hasn't been proven, but some people say a skulltulla's poison is really just a bunch of tiny spiders and after they bite you, you got lots 'o little spider runnin' around inside."

Link, still on the ground, let out a loud yelp.

Gath's hand came down hard on Link's shoulder. "Haha! Only kidding!"

Link forced a very fake smile, but he was not amused.

"Anyways boy, you say you were bitten only yesterday, most people'd be in bed with a high fever right about now. Take it, it was the fairy dust? Must not work to well on curses though. Not to worry kid, the curses' potency should die down a bit over the next couple o' days, usually the time a person is stuck in bed after a bite. Just take my advise an' don't go looking for spiders anytime soon, ok? An' by that, I mean forever."

"No problem there." Link said unhesitantly. Now alert and looking about Link spotted the block of wood he had brought. 'Oh, I forgot! The reason I came here..." Link paused as he got up, walked over the Deku wood, and picked it up, "it was to get a shield and staff carved out of that block of wood!" Link handed the block to Gath."

"Aye! Nice piece o' wood here! Mind if I ask where you got it?"

"In the woods by my house, same place I found the Fairy dust actually."

"Seems to be magic in this wood. Well, seems I owe you one for the Fairy dust an' all. This one's on me, should have it ready by tomorrow."

Link and the boy followed him downstairs as he lead them to the workshop.

"I never did get your name, seems I at least owe you a proper 'thank you'" The townsboy said smiling at Link.

"uh, Link."

"You mean like the Great Sir Link the 1st! Hero of Time! From the legends! I bet your on some mission to save all of Hyrule!" the boy finished jokingly.

"Well, kinda, maybe..." Link said awkwardly

"Thus the staff and shield." Gath said from the front still marveling at the wood.

"Wait! You can't be serious! Your just a kid!" the boy cried

"Didn't you see the mark of the Triforce on the boy's hand? He's got a strong destiny mark my words." Gath explained.

The boy was speachless for a while before he finally broke the silence with a lame, "Well, um, anyways, uh thank you Link, and, uh, my name's Bob by the way."

"And I'm Gath as I believe both of you already know."

They finally reached the Smithery work area and Gath placed the wood on a table. He took out a pointy-tong-looking tool and poked at it as he studied it further.

Not looking up he asked Link, "So, you said you're from Koriki? I have a brother that lives there. Maybe you know him? His name's Thag.

_Old man Thag?!_ Link mused as he recalled the town's kook. Crazy old men, every town had them.

"Yeah, I know him." Link said holding back a laugh.

"Well, tell him I said hi if you happen to see him again."

"Sure thing."

At that moment the door from outside burst open and a small girl wearing a white sleeveless silk dress fancily enameled with pink laces patters of flowers walk thru the door. Equally fancy white silk gloves rode halfway up to her elbow.

"Princess Zelda" both Gath and Bob said simultaneously as they bowed their heads.

Link's eyes darted from Zelda to Gath to Bob, and then he too quickly bowed his head.

"So, Shief was right!" Zelda exclaimed commenting on the room full of fully functional Hylians. "Up! Up! Somebody explain to me what's going on. Does this have anything to do with the rumors of a healing magi in the South?"

"I erm, well, not really, I found this Fairy dust, back in the woods by my home, in Koriki Village, seems to have some sort of healing magic."

"And you've come to revive the citizens of Hyrule Castle Town?"

"Well, um, not really..." There was a short pause of which Zelda seemed aghast, "I mean, the Fairy dust doesn't seem to last very long and there's no telling how far it will go in a town this size, but I did come to offer what I could." Link quickly covered himself.

Zelda's face lit up with joy. Link stared at her. There were many girls his age where he lived, about a dozen if you give or take a couple years from Link's age, and none of them looked quite like Zelda. She was just nice to look at, was the only way Link could describe it. Link lurched forward as he was palmed heavily in the back. Link looked over to Gath to see him smiling after another one of his 'love taps' and gave Link a wink. Link quickly found interest in the ground as he realized what had just happened. _I'm staring all over the place, first Bob, and now the Princess of Hyrule! My Dad would kill me if he found out..._

Zelda giggled, ran over to Link and grabbed his hand. "Come we must tell mother and father! ... and you will be so kind as to accept the hospitality of the Castle for dinner and a nights rest?"

"Of course he will!" Gath called out laughing as Link was being dragged off, 'he's stuck here till tomorrow morning when I finish with my smithing anyways!"

-- WRAP UP --

Sorry, that one took a while. Christmas happened. We, a family of six, share one computer. After all my younger siblings get there new computer games of course they're going to demand some computer time. And my grandma died, that screwed up my schedule. And I'm finally getting serious about college. I know I should have it all dealt with by now, I'm a lazy procrastinating fool. And the relatives were over for a week. And friends kept wanting to 'hang out.' Anyways, what I'm trying to say is, as much fun as I have writing this story it's not my top priority, so, um, deal with it, so spppbbbttt (spbt is the art of sticking out your tongue like a little child and spppbbbbttt'ing)

Anywho, like? Dislike? I think this was my longest update, even including the Christmas special. Oops, I made up a Thag-esque character without asking, bad me, I hide behind the excuse that it's really no different than the entire concept of fanfiction, which I assume most people who read this are guilty of. So, yeah, you can't sue me.

Silly me, I said I was going to reveal the answer to the _Kutswinde/Kwunestid _puzzle last update, and I didn't. Well, if you jumble up the letters you get Deku Twins! Yeah, I know, anti-climatic, sorry.

So, review, yes, it would make me happy, yes. Oh and have a nice day, yes.

-----

Thag- Well, I'm glad I done good by your character! I kinda put him into the main story too. I don't know what I might do with him, but he's a fun character to work with so I wanted to make room to weave him into the main story as a second link between Link's (heh link – Link) time and Jaber's time. As for Gath the Upbeat, yeah, blatant rip-off, sorry, I had to come up with a character. And then there's Bob...

message to everybody Bob! What a generic character! See how much I need your help guys! I run out of ideas and I come up with Bob! /end message to everybody

back Sorry, had to vent. As always, thanks for the reviews, they're greatly appreciated.


	9. Inside The Castle

CHAPTER 9: Inside the Castle

"Ow!"

"baby..."

"It actually does hurt being yanked around by your wrist!"

"Shut up we're almost there."

Zelda had kept a tight grip on Link's wrist all the way from the market place to the magnificent wide castle entryway. Zelda took a sharp left down a narrower perpendicular hallway.

"Holy Sage! Please try not to do that again!"

"You sure whine a lot."

"Well if you'd just let go..."

"It's just down this hallway right here..."

Another sharp turn, another squeal from Link.

"Sweet Din!"

Zelda finally stopped facing a set of enormous gold plated doors.

"Just shut up, it's bad enough that you took up an attitude with me, but I will not tolerate such insolence towards mother and father!"

_brat..._

Zelda pushed both doors open with two outstretched hands and strutted into the room.

"Not now princess" A weak voice said from the side.

"Jorge!" Zelda identified the man.

"They just finished a long meeting discussing the rumor that has spread about the healing magi and need there rest ... oh, and who might this be?" Jorge finished as Link shyly poked his head thru the doorway.

"Oh, yes, Link this is Jorge Terros, the family butler, and Jorge this is Link of Koriki Village, he may just be the answer to all our problems, send for me as soon as Mother and father wake up."

"Most certainly, your highness."

"Well then Link, I guess we'll have to come back later. I'm starving how about you. What do you say to finding Shief and getting something to eat?"

Link didn't know who Shief was but at the moment he didn't feel like talking to Zelda, still rubbing his tender shoulder after it had been ripped around in it's socket for the past 15 minutes. So he just shrugged his shoulder and forced a "Sure, whatever."

Zelda grabbed his hand again which Link quickly pulled away. He stared directly into her eyes, a stern look on his face, "No way in Hyrule."

"Your such a baby."

To Link's relief Zelda let it go and he was able to just follow her.

"Shief's not the best cook but with everybody else sick she's been taking care of me a lot lately. I mean she's been my body guard since I was born, but she didn't used to make me meals and stuff. Yeah, it's kinda annoying to not have eaten anything good for such a long time, but it's not like Shief is the worst cook in Hyrule. Like this one time we had a Goron chef over. He made this Dodongo soup, Have you ever tried Dodongo soup?"

She turned around for a response, Link just shook his head slightly.

"Well it's gross, and he put some rocks in the bottom, said they added seasoning, it was uncivilized. Speaking of uncivilized, don't you ever talk. Maybe you didn't realize put I'm the princess of Hyrule and I think your being very rude!" She placed her gloved hands on her hips, pouted out her lip, and let out an obvious "hmph!"

"sorry," Link lied.

"Well just try to make better conversation. It's only polite."

"k"

"Alright then, you said you're from Korikii was it?"

"yeah"

"Small town next to the woods, right? I was supposed to go there a while back but then the sickness happened. I've never been outside of the Castle walls you know. I was really looking forward to it. I don't know why everybody had to get sick, it ruins everything ... oh! Where is that Shief! I think I'm about to die of starvation! Shhiiieeeff!"

The two eventually found Shief as they wandered thru the castle courtyard, or rather, Shief found them.

Sorry Princess, I hope you were not searching for me too long. I was momentarily ... occupied.

Link spun around to the direction of the voice only to find well trimmed bushes and extravagant flowers in front of him.

Zelda giggled "Shief is among the last of the Shiekah, their line was long thought dead but apparently they had just been in hiding for a long time, Well, that's what she tells me anyways. Just know that you won't be able to find her if she doesn't want to be seen."

Zelda was slightly disappointed to find Link relatively unfazed. She expected him to be a bit more taken aback from the bodiless voice. Link simply furrowed his brows slightly as his eyes wandered about the general direction he assumed Shief to be. "Uh, it's nice to meet you, Shief." He offered.

"Impressive" a voice to Link's right returned, "Perhaps you've had contact with Shiekah before?"

Link jerked his head to the side, this time slightly taken aback, "No, er, at least I don't think... it's just my best friend back in Koriki Village did that all the time, his name was Draiden. But he never moved around so fast..."

"Peculiar, can't say I know of any Draiden, and with so few of us left we know most the others by name."

"Ok! Now you've met each other, wonderful. But I'm starving, could you please fix us up something to eat?"

Shief slowly emerged from the shadows. Her face was the first thing to come to light. Link could have sworn he saw two ice blue eyes blinking at him a few inches above Shief's shoulder.

"Oh you brought along..." Zelda shrieked happily but was soon silenced by Shief as she drew a finger to her lips.

Shief led them to the kitchen where she disappeared for a moment. She returned shortly with a covered tray. She lifted the lid to reveal an entire cucco roasted to perfection. Link's mouth watered, just now realizing exactly how hungry he really was. _And she complains about never getting anything good to eat..._ Shief cut them both off a slice and placed them on a plate which she handed to them.

Link reached for the plate politely as he said "Thank you."

Shief paused for a moment as she cocked her head to the side.

"Your hand? Of course, Link of Koriki! I don't know why your name eluded me for so long. I recognized it as soon as I heard it, but only in the back of my mind. I must apologize ... bearer of the Triforce of courage.

Zelda gasped audibly as she reached over the table to grab Link's left wrist with her right hand, the same combination, she realized, from when she was yanking Link along to her parents room. She turned the hand so the back, complete with glowing Triforce insignia, was facing her.

"How did I not see it before Shief?"

"I was wondering the same thing. For one, it doesn't glow nearly as bright as yours."

Zelda's face sunk as she looked up at Shief. "about that..." she pulled off her right hand glove to reveal a similar mark on the back of her hand. The difference was that the bottom-right triangle was filled with the golden aura as opposed to Link's bottom-left. It glowed no brighter than Link's.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Shief looked sadly at Zelda.

"I don't know, it happened so slowly over time that at first I didn't notice, and then, well, I know there was nothing I could do about it and it wasn't my fault, but I was ashamed ... what do you think it means?"

"Many strange things are happening lately, the sickness, the healing magi, the sudden discovery of ages forgotten Fairy dust, the back of your hands... none of which I have answers for."

The rest of the meal went with relatively few words. So many questions ran thru everybody's mind, but each knew that the others where asking the same questions and didn't have answers of their own.

Once they had finished there wasn't much to do so Zelda decided to take Link on a castle tour. Link was generally uninterested in just about everything Zelda had to say but none the less he constantly found his eyes wandering in her direction much to his shame. It didn't even have anything to do with what his father had taught him. He was just confused as to why he couldn't keep his eyes off the little brat. Shief seemed to appear and disappear on any random whim, but over the time that she was there Link was certain he saw, on multiple occasions, the same cold blue eyes he briefly glimpsed when Shief stepped out of the shadows. He couldn't explain it but those eyes really unnerved him, not quite to the point of the Tektite, but enough to make him flinch slightly every time they blinked to life in front of him. The tour went on for about five hours when, after a particularly long absence, Shief returned informing them that the King and Queen had awaken. Zelda quickly reached for Link's hand but this time he was quick enough to fling his hand back before she even had a chance to grab it. Zelda harrumphed and muttered "follow me." Link grinned in triumph.

As they approached the room link heard, even thru the heavy door, a rather loud one-sided dialogue.

"Oh Lillith, what do you think? Do you think there really is salvation from this curse? Oh wouldn't that be magnificent? I could hold you in my arms once more! And our daughter! Oh, I would not hesitate to show her my love if I were given a second chance!"

Zelda burst thru the door, a single tear in her eye.

"oh father," she cried as she ran over to hug the king about his belly, gently of course. And then in a whisper, "I know you love me."

"Oh, Lillith! Lillith, it's our daughter. And she's as strong and healthy as ever. Zelda, I'm so glad your here!"

"mmrrww murrmmle" the barely audible voice of the queen mumbled from the other bed.

"Mother!" Zelda cried and ran over to hug the queen as well. Link, prompted by Shief slowly walked into the bedroom.

"Nice to see you again master Link!"

Link turned his head to notice Jorge sitting in the same chair as before smiling at him.

"likewise' Link returned with another smile.

Then from behind him Shief cleared her throat loudly.

Zelda perked up her head and walked back over to her father. She bent down so that her mouth was right next to his ear. "Father, I have some wonderful news, there's a boy her from Koriki Village that brought some very powerful medicine that could heal your people.

"Who is this boy?" the King inquired

Shief bent down low to whisper in Link's ear, "you will address him as King Fontain, he is blind and cannot hear well so will speak up to make yourself know." With that she shoved the nervous boy forward.

"I...I'm Link from Koriki Village. I've come, uh, come with some Fairy dust. It possesses magical healing properties that may be able to cure your people...it's just...well...I don't know how long it might last." Link said as loudly as his self-conscience side would allow.

"Bring forth this 'Fairy dust' young sir" King Fontain ordered.

"Uh, well, it's um, in my bookbag... back at the smithery..."

Link flinched as a bag fell into his open palm. He looked up to see the Shiekah smiling down at him.

"That's the Fairy dust is it not?" she explained.

Link untied the bag. Sure enough, he found the golden glimmering powder that he had come to know as Fairy dust. He reached in to grab a pinch and was about to sprinkle some on the King when Jorge objected from behind him.

"I think not! Forgive my cautiousness, but I insist that the Fairy dust is tested on me first"

Link shrugged and powdered the Fairy dust on Jorge instead.

"It does take a while sometimes..." Link explained

Before long Jorge blinked his eyes a couple of times and then slowly stood up, by the shocked expression on his face it was obvious he was amazed with the relative ease he was able to do so.

"Why Link, I think I owe you an apology. I am most satisfied."

With that Link sprinkled some fairy dust on top of King Fontain and then walked over to Queen Lillith and did the same. The group waited there for, what was soon become apparent, a much longer time then they had waited for Jorge. Suddenly the King began to cough violently as blood began to ooze out of his mouth. Shortly following the Queen let out a loud scream of pain.

"What madness?!" Jorge cried, "You two out now!" he said looking at the two children, "Shief, what is the meaning of this?!"

"The only possible explanation I have is ... no, that couldn't be possible, it wouldn't make any sense..." then she turned to Zelda. "Take Link to the guest room, it is late and you need your sleep "

"but!..." Zelda protested.

"You will go to your room for now, you can do nothing here but get in the way." Shief sensed another 'but' coming, but silenced it before Zelda had a chance to speak, "and that's final!"

Crying and completely confused Zelda led Link to his sleeping quarters, a guest room just across the hall from Zelda's bedroom.

Link lay in his bed, a burning candle on the dresser to the side, unable to sleep. He too was confused. He had no idea what just happened, and it scared him. After a couple hours of blankly staring at the ceiling blankly, Link licked his fingers and put out the candle.

But his eyes did not shut; the sounds of thousands of imaginary spiders scurrying about kept his eyes open. If you had happened to be observing Link's mind at the moment it would have been impossible to tell when he fell asleep because that which haunted him when he was awake flowed seamlessly into his dreams. That night Link tossed and turned madly about his bed with but one break in his restless slumber.

-----

_Link stood in the middle of a brilliant green meadow. _Everything is so beautiful. Why am I so filled with fear? _Link watched as the trees around him scrambled to get away. _He's coming._ Link was indeed afraid, but nonetheless he stood his ground courageously as the giant black dragon crashed to the ground in front of him. He heard countless other thumps as the other black dragons crashed to the ground entrapping the Treants. _This is it,_ Link thought, _but I'm not going down without a fight.

_"You know why I've come," The black beast in front of link rasped as he grinned sinisterly._

_"And the answer is still 'no,'" The Link returned._

_"Very well Aonque, you leave me no choice."_

_The beast spat an apocalyptic fire of shadow consuming the forest floor. Link felt the base of his trunk go numb as the black fire crept up his body. He swung his thick wooden fist at the dragon's head. The blow connected with a resounding !KA-RACK! The dragon's head whipped back in response to the force and the black beast stumbled backward. The tree quickly swung again but the dragon was now out of reach, and paralyzed from the fire, Link could not advance. The dragon roared in laughter._

_"HAHA! It is hopeless now, I have won!"_

_The screams of the surrounding Treants confirmed this as they wailed thrashing about wildly trying to reach their out of range opponents._

_"You, have, not, won, Dragmire!" The owner of the voice was revealed as she glided into the meadow._

_"Flo'ondia" Dragmire, the great black dragon, spat thru gritted teeth._

_Flo'ondia, a water spirit, glided closer, a wide spiral of water spinning madly from the ground to her mid section. The rest of her body was also made of water but held a more constant form resembling that of a humanoids upper body._

_"I cannot allow you to take the essence of the Triforce."_

_Thunder boomed with every word she spoke, and as the rain poured from the heavens dousing the black flames Dragmire was only vaguely aware of the screams of his fellow dragons as they were attacked by the armada of water spirits._

_"I will not be stopped!" Dragmire growled, "It is my destiny to obtain the Triforce entire!"_

_"stuff it" Flo'ondia responded matter-of-factly as she let loose an onslaught of enchanted water bursting from her outstretched arms. Dragmire roared in pain and struggled as he beat his wings taking flight to the safety of the sky. The rest of the dragons quickly followed suit._

_"They're escaping..." Link whispered._

_Do not worrying about them, we will take care of them later. You must stay here and prepare the Deku, the second age is fast approaching, of which their importance, I sense is greater than any of us know. I offer to you this lake. Once the rains have stopped and the flood subsided it shall be completed. May you finish this age in peace Aonque._

_"Flo'ondria, will we pass thru to the second age?"_

_"You know the answer to that as well as I do."_

_"I have no idea."_

_"exactly"_

-----

Link awoke to the loud female cry from outside his room, and then the loud thundering of someone quickly hurrying off. Link groggily rubbed his eyes and forced himself out of bed to see what had happened. Opening the door he saw Jorge leaning against the wall across the hall as he breathed heavily. Apparently he heard Link open the door for his head shot up a glared directly into Link's eyes.

"You!" Jorge 's voice was drenched with hate and thirst for vengeance, "Leave now! Shief made me promise not to touch you, leave before I decide to go back on my word."

Link glanced at the half unsheathed blade that Jorge clutched tightly and took off running in the direction he thought to be the exit. Luckily he guessed right and was out onto the Castle's front lawn in no time. It was still dark out, but judging from the slight light about the horizon the sun was about to rise shortly. He couldn't have gotten more than a couple hours of sleep. Link sprinted down the castle path all the way back to the market place. With nowhere else to go Link ran for The smithery and pounded on the door.

"An' who migh' tha' be?" grumbled the super smith groggily, his voice already noticeable slurred.

"It's Link! Did you finish yet?!" Link gasped between heavy breaths.

"Wadder you doin' 'ere s'early?"

"Listen, I just need to get out of here, everything's wrong, it's all so wrong, I don't know what happened!" Link rambled in a panicked rush.

"Uh, righ' righ', jus' one segond."

Link tried to rationalize that the Smith was deep in sleep until just moments ago and as such would obviously take a while to get to the door, but Din! He seemed to be taking his sweet time.

"Hurry up" Link pounded harder.

He was pounding so hard that he nearly fell over when Gath opened the door.

"Shhh, dun wanna wake up all Hyrule now, jus waita segond, I'm all dun, lemme fetch it for ya"

Link waited impatiently as Gath slowly walked over to get the newly carved Deku shield and staff. Smiling he picked them up.

Awing the staff he said "magnificen' this wood, seems ta absorb magic li' crazy. Put sum magic gem on top o' 'ere an' it'll suck that sucker's magic right up." And then he laughed to himself "heehee, 'suck that sucker's'... "

Link didn't laugh. The joked sucked. That and he wasn't much in the mood for dilly-dallying. Link grabbed the staff and shield.

"Thank you so much," his legitimacy lost in his rushed tone. And with that he sped out the door.

The adrenaline of his confused frenzy began to wear off as he stumbled to the castle gate. He stopped at the shadowed outline of the figure in front of him. Shief.

"Tell me? Did you know?"

_know what?_ Link couldn't form words

"You couldn't have. I didn't even know. And for the sake of this entire land you better had not known. The day the lineage of Link turns against the good people of Hyrule is the day all hope is lost."

_What is she talking about? _He was on the verge of passing out.

"Understand, forest fairies are only heal those of certain races. The king and queen, they were ... they were ... Shiekah"

_So ... so hard to stand..._

"I don't know what that means about Princess Zelda. There are so many things I don't have answers to"

Link's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed to the ground.

-- WRAP UP --

So many questions that Shief doesn't know the answer to?!?! Fear not! For that which evades the knowledge of the Shiekah has not managed to evade my own. And that Zelda girl, quite the little snot if you ask me, but she did seem to have some redeeming qualities, maybe there's hope for her yet. Oh and kudos to anyone who caught the little runner Easter eggs. But anyways, how was the chapter, getting better? worse? Am I moving to slowly? Please do tell.

-----

Snowsilver- So glad to see you back. I'm slowly crawling along in your story "The Destiny Stone" (chapter 15 or so). I absolutely love it so far, I'll start reviewing once I've caught up.

Lee Jun-Fan- Eek! Well I assure you I'm trying my best.

Thag- You know the really strange thing, and I swear I'm not making this up. My Grandpa Olli died Dec 14 six years ago, 2 years after that his wife died on Dec 17, two years, this past Dec after that my other grandma died on Dec 16. I don't remember exactly how many years ago it was but our family cat Alfy died on Christmas Eve, and apparently I've had two other great aunts that have died just a few weeks before Christmas too. Wow, how morbid I am, sorry. Anywho, glad to hear you won't be suing, I have to start saving up for college and stuff. And about the sage's names: I don't want to give too much away of the rest of the story, so let's just say that I feel it could get too confusing or misleading.

And that's a rap! Splendid! Apparently you made it to chapter 9 so...thank you much and g'day!


	10. Hyrule's Stand

CHAPTER 10: Hyrule's Stand

_-clomp-clomp-_

_-clomp-clomp-_

_-clomp-clomp-_

_Link rode slowly up the castle steps as he followed the wide red carpet up to the throne room. Normally horses weren't allowed inside the castle, but he had earned his right years earlier._

_-clomp-clomp-_

_-clomp-clomp-_

_-clomp-clomp-_

_Link reached the top of the stairs. In front of him stood the grand double doors leading to the throne room, the red carpet snuck indiscreetly under the doors as it hugged tight to the ground. On either side stood a guard in full knight armor holding a body high lance in one hand with their other dangling loosely by the hilt of a sheathed sword._

_"Edwardo" Link nodded to the guard to his right._

_"Alistar" Link nodded to the other_

_Edwardo unprofessionally gawked at the figure in front of him. He had dealt with real centaurs before and they were nasty creatures. He had never gotten over Link's unmistakable resemblance to their kin. There 'stood' Link, tightly strapped down to his now life partner, Anopé. His lower limbs blown off, ironically enough, defending the castle from an attack of marauding centaurs. Led by Ganonthack, who, as irony seemed to currently be restless, was likely the reason he had been called._

_"S-sorry sir!" Edwardo snapped out of his trance, "The King has been expecting you."_

_Edwardo went over to open the door on his side and motioned to Alistar to do the same._

_-clomp-clomp-_

_-clomp-clomp-_

_-clomp-clomp-_

_Link continued along the red carpet as he walked up to the king sitting nobly in his throne. Link paused a few yards in front of the king before he stopped and bowed his head in respect._

_"I assume you have some notion as to why I have called you."_

_"Ganonthack..."_

_"Yes, as I'm sure you well know, the Gerudo King has re-risen to power yet again. The thieving Gerudo have once again broken their peace agreement. At night they prowl the village stealing everything they can. Ganonthack's allies have been stirring up havoc throughout all of Hyrule. He has defied me for the last time. No more warnings, they have proven ineffective. No more treaties, he has broken every one. No more second chances, we will show him what it means to be an enemy of Hyrule. Even as we speak an army is being prepared to eliminate the threat once and for all. Within a week they will be ready to ride to Gerudo Fortress and fulfill my judgement."_

_"You seek to attack him on his home front! There are many dangers of the desert. All of which the Gerudo are accustomed to. It is an advantage they hold that I hope you are not under estimating!"_

_"Indeed. Of this I am aware. Which is why I have summoned you. Link, you are the only person known to have bested Ganonthack. I want you to lead my army."_

_"That depends on one's definition of 'bested'" Link said, obviously referring to his legs._

_"The coward fled, destruction was minimal, and there were no fatalities on our side that day. That, Link, is sufficiently a 'besting'"_

_"I am honored to have your confidence m'Lord, but I am afraid that I do not share your optimism in the outcome of this mission."_

_"My purpose for calling you was two-fold. You once said to me that you had allies within the forest that would come to your aid if the need arises. I was hoping now would be such a time."_

_"Those people are not easily persuaded to leave the forest..."_

_"And know to that we also have allies of our own. The Shiekah and the Mite's have binding alliances with us. And we also hope for assistance from the Goron and Zora. _

"_The Goron are on friendly terms with the Gerudo, and the Zora, like the forest people, will be hard-pressed to leave their homeland to take action against threats that do not concern them."_

_"It matters not. I have taken a stand. We ride the first moonless night, seven days from now. Are you with us?"_

_There was a long pause before Link answered, "Yes m'Lord ... You know that I will always come to the royal families aid."_

_"I am very pleased to hear this. I expect to see you here tomorrow at noon. I will be holding a conference with all the generals, you can catch up there. Tonight, please accept my hospitality. Edwardo will show you to your specially prepared room."_

_He already had a room prepared... Link smirked, "You always were cocky."_

_"Hoho, You forget that I am the King. I always get what I want."_

_Link laughed, then bowed as he left the room._

-----

Link lay on the ground just outside the castle. A mysterious figure watching him from the shade of a tree. Link had caught glimpses of the figure as he passed in and out of his slumber. He only slept in the loosest sense of the word. He had finally stopped tossing and turning and settled down to a comfortable rest on his stomach. It lasted maybe 20 minutes before he jerked up on his right side and curled up into the fetal position muttering "get them off, get them off, get them off." Then he fell limply on his back and stayed there shuffling back and forth for a couple minutes before his right arm flung over his body and pulled him so that he was now resting on his left side. This went on for the next hour and a half before he finally sat up quickly breathing heavily, awake for good.

Link subconsciously turned his head to the side to investigate the figure who had been watching him. There was nothing but the tree. Slightly confused Lnk study the rest of his area. He jumped a little when he saw two dead wolfos lying on the ground a couple of feet in front of him. He shrugged, and tried to remember why he was where he was. Probing his mind he remembered a blurry vision of Shief as he struggled to stay awake. _She must have been watching over me as I slept ... sleep, I really need to start getting better sleep._ He groggily forced himself to his feet. _This will not do, I sleep for..._ Link looked up in the sky to find the sun _...six hours _he guessed seeing the sun high in the sky ..._and wake up barely able to stand_. Link struggled to keep his eyelids open. _I'm just so tired, there's no way I can go on. No, I must go on, so many counting on me._

Link picked up his backpack which had been laying there (along with the staff and shield) and fumbled thru it looking for the map. For such an obvious map it took Link a long time to decide which direction to take as his barely awake mind wandered about going nowhere. Still barely awake he sat back down. He had seen the unfinished breakfast his father packed for him when he first left ... was that only two days ago? Link sighed and pulled out the cucco sandwich. Upon finishing it he sat there for a good ten minutes as he debated with himself as to whether or not it was really necessary that he got up. He sighed again as the save-the-world side of him eventually won out.

Getting up again Link stumbled off in the general direction the map suggested.

Link woke up slightly as he continued to advance, but it never came to the point that he could honestly say he wasn't tired. Lucky for him, he went along with relatively few obstacles. He was surprised once as a Deku baba popped up in front of him. Link had a much easier time with the creature during the second round as he found a few smart whacks to the head with his staff sent the Deku baba shriveling back to it's hiding spot under ground.

Eventually, just as the sun was setting Link came up to a seemingly bottomless trench. With the sun almost out of view there wasn't enough light to see the bottom, all there was were jagged walls disappearing into nothingness. The only reason Link was able to conclude that there was indeed a bottom was sound of rushing watered that echoed up to the top.

Just to his left was a worn neglected bridge that crossed the divide, a weathered sign to the side. It had an arrow pointing across the bridge and read "Gerudo Fortress" except 'Fortress' had been crossed out by a knife and underneath was carved "Wastelands." Link's eyes followed the arrow traveling across the not so safe looking bridge. With the lack of sunlight Lnk was becoming more tired by the moment. _Psh! You think I'm doing that? I am not doing that!_

Link had made up his mind. He found a tree and snuggled up under it. His last thoughts before falling asleep were: _It's probably not a good idea to sleep out in the open like this. Heh, If not for Shief would have already been eaten by a couple of wolfos_

-----

_"It is time for us to move. The Shiekah and the Mites have already taken leave. You know the strategy?"_

_"Camp outside the fortress until first light. Due to the moonless night the Shiekah and the Mites should have easily caused panic and taken care of a good chunk of the Gerudo forces."_

_"Very good."_

_Link bowed to the King and took his leave._

_-----_

_"The sun shows its face! It peeks over the Eastern mountains!"_

_Link paced back and forth in front of the line of readied Hylians._

_"The time has come men! Today we rid Hyrule of the treachery of the Gerudo and their king! Today we fight for peace! We fight for our families! We fight for our children and the generations to come! Today men will go down in history as the day Hyrule made a name for itself. The day Hyrule showed to all it's strength and what it means to be its enemy! Take the fortress! Drive them into the desert! Leave none alive!"_

_With that Link faced the Gerudo Fortress and charged forward, a line of screaming men in his wake. Link was right about the desert. The wind whipped sand into his eyes. He found it hard to see. And the wind only got stronger as he neared the fortress. He heard a silent whoosh and then a scream as the nearest man behind fell to the ground, an arrow in his neck._

Din! They were suppose to take care of the snipers first! And how can they see us I can't even see the fortress yet!

_Even as those thoughts were running through his head the walls of the fortress peeked thru the curtain of sand not 20 yards in front of them._

Holy Sage this sand is thick. We are running to our deaths...

_Even thru the howling wind the sounds of the fierce battle ahead were heard before it was seen. Charging into the gates of the fortress Link saw 100's of Gerudo bodies littering the floor as well as, to his despair, many more Shiekah than he had expected. There was a loud shuffling noise as thousands of tiny legs scurried about behind him. Link turned around to see a wave of skulltullas crawling along inside of the fortress wall pouncing on screaming Hylians as the passed thru the entrance. Link flinched back as a lone skulltulla lunged thru the air into his peripheral vision straight towards his face. Link didn't have time to react to the sudden attack, and was relieved to find the skulltulla literally crumble to his lap just before it reached his face. Starring down Link saw two deep blue spheres blink out of nowhere about half a foot above Anopé's head. Link shuddered._

A Mite. Those things give me the creeps. I'm sure glad they're on our side.

_"Aim for their underside if you can, it is where they are weakest. But there heads are not impenetrable. Give them a hard enough whack and they will split! Just don't let them bite you!" Link gave orders to his men as he rode forward to aid the Shiekah. Unsheathing a blade in both hands He charged forward. He had one obvious advantage as he trampled thru a mass of Gerudo to the half dozen Shiekah fighting back to back a thick ring of advancing enemies. There were no horses in the desert save Anopé. Even the Gerudo couldn't train horses here, at least not since the desert winds consumed their fortress. But Anopé was special. Her and Link were inseparable. It was almost as if they had become extensions of each other – one body and mind. Link never had to order or guide Anopé in the direction he wanted to go. She just always did. By now Link had almost taken it for granted. He thought about it about as much as the average Hylian wonders over his command over his own two legs._

_Joining his comrades Link easily picked out a familiar face._

_"Ishna! As the royal body guard I expected you to stay at the castle!" he shouted over the strong winds and sounds of battle._

_"The King did not trust any other Shiekah, he wanted me to lead the campaign!" Ishna yelled back._

_"Where is Ganonthack, I haven't seen him!"_

_"Neither have we! We think he learned of the attack and fled before we came!"_

_"Ganonthack's on the loose?! The King sent his entire force! The Castle is defenseless!"_

_"The Royal family can hold their own better than you'd know! They can handle Ganonthack!"_

_"I hope you right." This last remark Link muttered under his breath to himself._

_The battle rage on as Link and the six Shiekah held their position. Overwhelmed straggling Shiekah periodically found their way to the small band of Shiekahs and Link. With the Mites taking care of the skulltullas the Hylians had since joined the battle occupying many of the Gerudo and giving the Shiekah a chance to take a more offensive stance. Link was shocked to see that things were actually going very well. He should have known better._

_He didn't see the centaur. He didn't even see the fireball that came crashing down near Anopé's hooves in an explosive rage. But, flying through the air, Link knew exactly what had happened – it was, after all, how he lost his legs in the first place. He crashed to the ground about 20 yards away landing on his side. Numerous explosions told link that there was more than one centaur. Unable to get up Link thrashed at Gerudo legs wildly as he fended for his life. All at once the Gerudo backed off, paving a way for the smiling centaur as he walked up to Link with an explosive orb flaming above his open palm. He stopped just short of Link's reach. Link stiffened as impending death loomed over him._

_Just then a green blur zoomed over Link's face towards the centaur._ The fairies! _Link's heart jumped._

_The centaur's eyes shot wide open as it flinched backwards. With it's free hand it tried to backhand the fairy, an attack that was easily dodged. The fairy perched on the centaurs shoulder, reared back it's head, and opened it's mouth revealing inch-long fangs dripping with a dark green venom – a sight one rarely saw and lived to tell about it. Link turned around to the screams of the surrounding Gerudo as a bright multi-colored cloud of angry fairies engulfed them, pale and withered bodies dropping to the ground. There was a loud howl as two Wolfos broke thru the crowd of Gerudo and jumped the dizzied centaur sending it crashing to the ground and leaving it helpless as the two beast ate at it's flesh. A short green figured looking no older than ten emerged from the rainbow veil._

_"Mido!" Link exclaimed, "I did not expect your aid! You know as well as I do the legend of what happens to Kokiri who leave the forest!"_

_"Sic!" Mido shouted and the two wolfos got off the centaur and began attacking the surrounding enemies. Out of the corner of his eye Link noticed more small children emerge as well as packs of wolfos. "Well first the Great Deku Tree said we'd all die if we even left the Kokiri Haven! Obviously he turned out to be wrong about that. I think he's just full of crap!"_

_Link laughed, "I never understand how you manage to tame those things!"_

_"Tame?! Hardly, all we do is promise them a better meal than if they eat us!"_

_At that moment a cloud of Fairies flew up underneath Link and Anopé and lifted them up. Standing back up Link felt the weariness of the long battle dissolve. Even with the addition of the centaurs Link and his newly fortified army were making quick work of Ganonthack's forces. Before long The Gerudo had started retreating deeper into the desert. As Hylians chased after them Link called them off._

_"Let them go! The desert only becomes more dangerous past this point. Let it take care of them. We will set up a camp here. Kill any Gerudo that try to return! The rest of us will return ho..."_

_Link was cut off as a bright golden Fairy rammed into his side. The Fairy Back up and then repeated the action over and over again._

-----

Link woke up to the sharp poking at his ribs. When the poking stopped Link opened his eyes. It was still night, but the moon and stars provided enough light for Link to see the dull blade hovering inches above his midsection. He followed the blade up to a skeleton arm. He recognized the creature in front of him as a Stal Child. Skeleton children that roam Hyrule Field at night looking for prey.

The Stal Child was currently looking over his shoulder and twitching his head in a motion that appeared to be motioning for others to come. Link watched in silent horror as two more bony monster crept up behind the first Stal Child while he frantically patted his hand around the ground looking for his staff. Just as one of the Stal Children noticed what he was doing Link found the staff and with a "hiya!" Thrust it up into the nearest skeleton's ribs. There was a crushing noise as debris of bone crumbled to the ground. This only seemed to infuriate the Stal Child as it whipped down its blade hitting the ground as Link barely rolled out of the way. Hopping to his feet Link crouched into a defensive position. Fortunately for Link his staff had about three times the reach as the Stal Children's swords. He waved it about frantically trying to prevent the skeletons from coming any closer.

If the Stal Children were smart they would have surrounded Link spreading themselves out, lucky for Link, skeletons don't have brains. Link hopped to the side and smarted the monster in the back of its skull knocking it clean off its torso. The headless skeleton went into a blind charge towards link with its two partners following close behind. Link easily blocked the blind swipe of the first and managed to bring his staff up in time to stop the second's attack, but the third, the one with the broken rib, managed to get a good slice into Link's right arm. With a shriek of pain Link reflexively swung his staff at the offender. Hitting it in the same spot it had already been weakened Link broke the Stal Child in two. Ribs and above sitting helplessly on the ground as two legs connected by a pelvis scurried about in any direction. Bringing the staff down on the middle of the pelvis Link separated the legs which fell limply to the ground. Then he turned around a clubbed the head off the upper body of the helpless creature sending it sailing far off into the night.

Link turned to see The full-bodied skeleton had managed to skid to a stop and recharge. With only one to deal with Link easily blocked the attack and countered the slow creature. After several swings Link had completely disembodied a skeleton for the second time in his life. Clutching his arm where he had been cut Link finally allowed himself to relax. Surveying Link saw the headless skeleton on his hands and knees humorously patting around the ground for it's head that was 10 or so yards off. Link walked up to the skull, put his foot on top of it, and stepped down crushing it. With that the skeletal body crumbled to the ground.

_Right ... I don't care how tired I am ... I'm not doing that again..._

Link stumbled wearily across the bridge clutching his arm preparing to defy the Gerudo desert

-- WRAP UP --

Well, that was a lot more dream than I intended. I just got carried away with my 'little' back story I guess. Ha! Yes I know, I have numerous back stories, None of them are useless information I assure you ... well, ok, so the Maple/Jaber ones are. Anywho, I gave you a long one. As always, please review and thank you much for making it to this point. I really planned on making it to the Fortress of the Healing Magi by the end of this chapter, but, alas, it was not meant to be.

-----

Thag – Woo! I just noticed that my quote is in your bio! Don't I feel salty now – that quote had a typo! Eek! It was supposed to say 'stink' not 'stick,' oh well, it's not like the quote was really supposed to make any sense anyways... I'm almost sure you were 21 in your last bio ... so HAPPY BIRTHDAY WHENEVER IT WAS! But yeah, thanks for reviewing again. You don't know the half of it when it comes to my take on the Forest Fairies ... Well, hopefully not ... at least if my knack for subtlety is indeed as good as you say it is. :P

George – Heh, yeah, I originally didn't have anything saying that the passage was a dream, but reading over it I decided that it might be too confusing so I threw those HTML tag looking things hoping people would know what I meant by them. So thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope to see you again! :P


	11. The Haunted Wastelands

-- CHAPTER 11: The Haunted Wastelands --

Link wearily trudged along the rocky valley vaguely aware that the further he pushed forward the stronger the wind whipped about, bringing up grains of sand, stinging his face. Even as the sun began to rise in the early morning visibility was steadily declining as the air became more and more clouded with dust and his eyes more and more blurred from exhaustion. He leaned heavily against the high scaling walls of the valley for balance forced himself further. Only half awake and not fully aware of his surroundings Link fell hard to the ground as he continued to shift his weight on his right arm that suddenly found no wall for support.

He groaned in pain as he lifted his head to find a weathered staircase cutting upward through the canyon wall. Fumbling thru his backpack Link found his map and drew it out. A blinking arrow pointed in almost the exact opposite direction. Link had carefully studied the map before and knew that he had to go up further before he got to the opening of what was labeled the "Haunted Wasteland" and then turn around and backtrack along the other side of the left canyon wall. Studying it further (which took all the concentration he could muster) Link found the narrow passageway on the map cutting off from the path he was taking at the spot where he was. It led directly to the "Gerudo Fortress." Link had long since regretted his decision to enter the Gerudo Valley on such an exhausted note, and concluded that he was going to need some more rest before braving anything called the "Haunted Wastelands." Since the Fortress wasn't really too far out of his way he knew he'd better seize the opportunity for a sheltered rest. Besides the staircase protected him from the wind and his face stung. He was tempted to follow the staircase for this reason alone.

It was a well known fact that the Gerudo were driven out of the fortress generations ago during the 'Banishing Wars.' The often-told story explains that the Gerudo's Fortress had slowly been overcome by the cursed winds of the Haunted Wastelands making their home decreasingly hospitable. In retaliation the Gerudo forcefully attempted to relocate on the outskirts of Hyrule Field. Being thieves by culture they were already on bad terms with the Hylian Kingdom. Needless to say the Hylian King was strongly opposed to their new establishments. The Queen at the time had compassion for the Gerudo and insisted that they be allowed to stay as long as they signed a treaty that they would cease their thievery. Like all smart men the King obliged to his wife's wishes, but placed heavy taxes on the Gerudo establishments. Certain Gerudo rebelled and certain Hylians retaliated. Things continued to escalate until the inevitable happened - millennia of heated tension in the making – all out war was declared. Easily outmatched the Gerudo retreated to their fortress for any advantages possible and called upon their allies. It wasn't enough, under the leadership of Sir Link XXIX the Hylian race and their allies drove out the Gerudo once and for all.

Link eventually made his way up the staircase. Stepping out into the Gerudo grounds Link noticed the scaling stone walls disappearing into the dust-thick sky behind him. He recalled that they were originally built to blockade the cursed winds when it first began to consume the fortress. But a 'cursed' wind by very nature isn't easily conquered. The winds would run high over the wall and swoop back down or swoosh in threw the two entrances. It even broke thru 20 feet of stone in more than one place. Link twitched. He couldn't even see the abandoned fortress in front of him yet a sense of despair and gloom whipped thru the winds sending a chill down his spine.

Link held his hand in front of his face to shield from the wind and walked forward. The walls of the fortress came into view when he was about 15 yards away. He walked along the edge until he found an entrance. Stepping in Link began to wonder just how much 'safer' it would be to rest inside. Though substantially less, the wind still managed to lash about the inner fortress. Sand covered the floors so fully that not a single tile of the original flooring was exposed. He could almost imagine waking up from a long rest to find himself buried alive in sand. He also noted the collapsed ceilings and fallen walls. Those that did still stand didn't really give Link much encouragement as they looked like they could fall too at any moment. This fortress had taken a beating.

Not that he was particularly fond of exploring deeper this Goddess-forsaken stronghold, Link decided it was probably safest to find a spot to rest where the winds weren't so strong. Twisting back and force thru the maze of hallways and rooms Link eventually found a small room where he found bare floor in one of the corners and the ceiling didn't look to collapse. Even though the sand might have been more comfortable Link had built a strong distaste for it and decided to curl up on the small oasis of stone tiles.

-----

_"It's no use, Link. He's too powerful. Leave why you still can. I've prepared a boat for you just outside. Perhaps you'll be so lucky as to see tomorrow"_

_"Get out of my way. You do not what of which you speak."_

_"I know that you can't win! I know if you go up there and face him you will die ... or worse...end up like me. He's inside me, inside my head, always there. I feel his evil presence. I feel his tug. I fight so hard, but sometimes I get so tired of fighting... Link just don't go up there... please..."_

_"There is no tomorrow for me! And if Ganon survives the night there is no tomorrow for anybody! I have no choice!"_

_With that Link sprinted past the objectioner in his way and up the stairs._

_As he continued spiraling upward, it became increasingly obvious that this staircase was leading much higher than it should judging from how tall the fortress was from the outside._

Mind games._ Link thought as he continued to climb._ I won't give up. I won't give in.

_Link soon lost track of how long he'd been running. Minutes? Hours? Days? Years? Link found himself to be at a complete loss. Suddenly he couldn't remember anything but running. It was all he knew._ Has this been my entire life? Running ever upwards? How pointless. I'm so tired. Why don't I just stop?_ But ever fibber of his being rejected the notion. It felt so wrong to stop_. No!_ his conscience screamed._ You cannot stop! It is too important that you reach the top of the stairs!

_It was sheer subconscious will power that broke the spell. With his next step The doorway at the top of the staircase came into view from behind the spiraling walls._

_Exhausted, Link finally reached the top of the stairs. Catching his breath he glanced at the back of his hand, the Triforce was no longer even visible, just a light scar where the mark had been. No matter how this final battle played out, it was all over for him before sun up. Determination glazed over his eyes, it was time to end this._

_"Ganon! This ends tonight!"_

_Ganon, unflinched by the challenge continued to stare out the window, hands resting on the window sill, a sinister grin across his face._

_Link knew he was hopelessly outmatched. He took advantage of his opponent's disinterest. This was no time for nobility, such a thing could only be selfish considering what was at stake. Link quickly fitted his bow with an arrow. His shot was true, it would pierce his enemy dead-center thru the neck. Link sighed._

_Finally, it was all over. Suddenly. There he stood facing Link, grinning wildly, a fist clenched around the mid-section of the arrow. Impossible! How could this be?! How could he move so fast?!_

_"Hahahahaha! If you insist little boy...we end this tonight!"_

_Link unsheathed his sword and charged._

_"Don't you understand Link? I possess the powers of the Triforce entire! I am God!"_

_"No! You do not yet harness its complete power! You are not yet God! You are not yet invinc..."_

_There was a horrible bright flash of blue. Link felt himself flying backwards thru the air. Then the back of his head hit the wall and all went black._

_"Close enough."_

-----

Link jumped too his feet, sweat dripping down his face. _Did I just here something? A screech? It startled me awake. No....only the howling of the wind. This place has long been deserted. No creature could live in a place like this._ But then he heard it again, a piercing cry of agony, and an echoing pitter-pattering of feet. It sounded so far away as if it were carried thru the wind from many miles away, and yet so close. The footsteps echoed in the back of his head as if some tiny creature was literally running atop his eardrums. Something was coming for Link. Link felt its essence, and that essence consumed Link with panic and fear.

He quickly backtracked thru the maze-like fortress, and then, exiting it hung a sharp right – the general direction he knew the entrance to the Haunted Wastelands to be. The footstep seemed to be in hot pursuit. This made Link run faster. The footsteps quickened as well. Link broke into a mad dash thru a wide gate that Link only half noted to be the entrance to the Haunted Wasteland completely blowing off a sign that read "WARNING- DO NOT ENTER" He thoughtlessly headed southward back along the high mountain walls that separated the desert from the Gerudo Valley. His path had been burned into the back of his mind that he followed it on instinct. Like one might mindlessly drive from home to work once the route has been engrained into their memory.

Link's running slowly died down and he fled the haunting footsteps as fast as his legs would carry him. Over the next several hours (or even days) he became less and less aware of the footsteps, in fact he became less and less aware of anything. He had long since lost track of how long he'd been stumbling thru the desert. The sand-laced wind whipped about so thickly he couldn't see two feet in front of him. Moreover he couldn't even tell night from day. There was only sand relentlessly lashing at his numbed face. Still he pressed on, struggling to even stay on his feet. Each step was more of a shuffle as he dragged his feet atop the loose sand. He didn't know where he was. He didn't know where he was headed. He wasn't even fully conscience. He was merely driven along by the single idea of water. Primal instincts told him he needed a drink, and those primal instincts would not let him stop until he found something to quench his thirst.

But it was inevitable – Link eventually collapsed.

-----

Link blinked up his eyes, not entirely sure where he was. He rose to his feet and starred up at the starry cloudless sky, A gorgeous full moon illuminated his surroundings – sand as far as he could see in any direction. _...Sand? The desert, I'm in the middle of the haunted wastelands. But this can't be the wasteland. There's no wind, everything seems so calm and surreal. ...surreal? As if in a dream. I must be dreaming..._.

He spun around slowly checking for anything within view besides sand. His gaze locked onto a fortress off in the distance. _Funny...that's exactly how I'd picture The Fortress of the Healing magi to look like..._ Seeing as how there wasn't anything better to do, he casually set off in the direction of the mysterious fortress.

Link was enjoying his rare serene walk when a soft pitter-pattering began resounding in Link's ears. It was so soft at first that he didn't pay any it, but the noise persistently thumped louder until all at once memories of the eerie footsteps swarmed into his head. And suddenly the night didn't seem so peaceful. Without thinking he was running again, as fast as he could toward the fortress. He knew if he could just reach the gate he'd be safe.

As he ran the chasing footsteps didn't echo so much inside his head as they did outside. A loud screech confirmed Links worst fear. Whatever was chasing him was right behind him. Several more loud screeches increased that fear even more – there was more than one. Link didn't dare look back – he didn't need too. Undistinguishable shadows began to dance in the back of his head becoming more and more vivid as the creatures gained on him.

Panic and replaced sanity as he began to loose it. He reached out his hands towards the nearing gate. If he could only reach it... He was vaguely aware of the busy atmosphere in front of him. Voices droned from the fortress and people began running to the gates entrance in response to the call. Time seemed to slow as Link strained toward his goal. He didn't realize he tripped over his wobbly exhausted feet until he hit the ground face first.

Link quickly tried to pick himself back up, but it was too late. The shadow was upon him. A wicked screech that was unmistakably a laugh vibrated above his head. He flipped himself over to finally see his pursuers face to face, and it made him scream in hysteria.

Looming above him stood a 4-foot tall spider looking down at him with its 20-odd misshapen unorganized eyes. Its face was horrendously misshapen. Eyes dotted the top half sporadically in no apparent order. The entire right side of his face drooped low and was heavily scared . On the left half uneven pincers snipped about wildly inside it's wavy mouth. Eight legs of different sizes twitched about as the spider restlessly surveyed it's prey. Behind that 'spider' wobbled up several others, all equally horrendous.

Link screamed again and then covered his eyes with his hands waiting his death, but it didn't come. A swift swoosh buzzed past his ear and then the creature above him let out a loud cry of pain. He opened his eyes to see an arrow lodged in the beast's leg. Looking up he noticed the spider focused malevolently ahead of him. Link heard the people of the fortress scream war cries as they charged toward Link and his stalkers. Another arrow whizzed by hitting the creature in the mid-section, just missing its face causing it to rear it's head upward and screech loudly. Other angry screeches could be heard from the giant spiders behind. Link curled up into the fetal position and whimpered as the spiders charged forward to meet their attackers

He remained so until he felt a gentle nudge and then a soft voice saying "That sure was a close one little guy. It's ok now. Nothing to be afraid of. They're gone now."

The man helped him up. Once on his feet Link saw two of the grotesque monsters twitching spastically on the ground. Spinning around he saw the remainder of the spiders, about a dozen quickly limping off over a sand dune. For such deformed, uneven bodies they sure managed to cover ground quickly.

"See," said the man who had helped him up, "Nothing to be afraid of."

There was a long pause. Link just stood there shaking uncontrollable, a blank stare on his face.

"Forgive me for being nosy, but what's a young kid like you doing out here alone?"

No answer.

"Alright, alright, I see, it's ok, let's just take you back to camp and get you some rest."

The man wrapped his arm around Link's back and helped him towards the fortress gates.

Another voice: "Is that the newcomer Colba told us about? Is it really true? Is he actually healthy."

"Quite shaken up that's for sure. But, yeah, appears to be that way, the little tyke did make it all the way thru the desert after all."

"Fascinating."

Eventually the man was able to bring Link to the entrance. Passing under a large stone arc the man smiled and exclaimed, "Welcome to Fenykes, the Fortress of the Healing Magi!" but let out a soft sigh when he got no reaction from Link.

People from all around began swarming in whispering "poor guy" or "is he actually healthy? He doesn't look that healthy..." As the crowd began massing around Link, he finally hysterically bursted, "Those...Things?!"

"Yes," said a voice that parted the crowd, "Nasty creatures." The man to whom the voice belonged stepped forward. He wore a long red robe with a golden insignia of the Triforce embroidered on the back. "They are the Bane of the Desert, formally known as the Gerudo Tribe."

-- WRAP UP --

Woo... yes, I know, it's been forever and a half since I last updated. At first I was just so extremely busy, and then when things died down, I was just so spent and wanted to spend my free time longing about not doing anything that took any work...even mental work. And then, I had to get myself back into this thing once I decided that I've recovered and really need to stop being so lazy. I've found laziness a very quick habit to pick up and a very hard one to break. But, yeah, it's here now. Sorry for making you wait. Hope it was worth it though crosses fingers

-----

Thag- Yeah, I have to admit the battle was " "Lord of the Rings"-ish" If I remember right I had just scene Return of the King like the night before I wrote that chapter. I swear I already had the basic concept of the different alliances involved in the battle before hand, but the movie did influence the way it all panned out. And, I probably wasn't clear enough, but to clarify things up now. The Link in the dream wasn't actually a centaur. He had his legs blown off earlier and then for transport reasons he was permanently strapped to Anope, and over the years the two formed a special bond-mentally, like they new each others thoughts. Anyways, thanks as always for the kind review.

Snowsilver- Well I'm glad you found it too!

Dark Cross- No need to apologize. I'm just glad you got to them when you did.

Angelic-faluna- Brace yourself, cause spiders are going to be a recurring theme ;) In all honesty I hate spiders too, ask anybody, I'm an 18-year-old proud male and yet I still make my mom kill spiders for me.


	12. Wrapper

-- CHAPTER 12: Wrapper --

Eventually the man was able to bring Link to the entrance. Passing under a large stone arc the man smiled and exclaimed, "Welcome to Fenykes, the Fortress of the Healing Magi!" but let out a soft sigh when he got no reaction from Link.

People from all around began swarming in whispering "poor guy" or "is he actually healthy? He doesn't look that healthy..." As the crowd began massing around Link he finally hysterically bursted, "Those...Things?!"

"Yes," said a voice that parted the crowd, "Nasty creatures." The man to whom the voice belonged stepped forward. He wore a long red robe with a golden insignia of the Triforce embroidered on the back. "The are the Bane of the Desert, formally known as the Gerudo Tribe."

Overcome with hysteria over having nearly just been eaten by a spider and low comprehension from complete exhaustion it took Link a while to ponder the implications of that statement. It was quit comical when Link interjected after a full 2 minutes of silence with a loud "But?!"

Aware that Link would be having trouble forming complete sentences in any timely fashion the red-robed man finished Link's statement for him, "but...the Gerudo are supposed to be dead."

Link nodded sharply.

"I'm sure you have many questions young one, but right now it is obvious that you need some rest. Questions can be answered once you've awaken."

For a second it looked as if Link was about to object, but then he yawned and nodded his head slightly in agreement. Without the exchange of another word the red-robed man placed his hand on the boys back and led a droopy-headed Link to his resting quarters

Link woke up from his night's rest completely refreshed. It had been a while since he had a good night sleep. Still confused over the events of last night he quickly sought out the healing magi. Finding the magi walking across the other side of the fortress's court yard he yelled out, "Hey! Magi! Can I get some answers now?"

Seeing the boy awake the magi quickly rushed over to Link and started, "About the Gerudo I presume?"

"Yeah," Link returned promptly.

"Well as far as we can tell after they were banished into the desert, instead of dying off like they were supposed to, they changed form to adapt to the new living conditions. Plus, seeing as how there seems to be so few of them most of them probably did die off. Meaning, to reproduce there had to be a significant amount of inbreeding, which also deformed them further."

"But, they're all women in the first place...you know, I never did quite get how that worked."

"It's one of life's unsolved mysteries...well I guess you'll be wanting to be off now to get back to your home town and bring them back?"

"You know?"

"I know many things. Now take this charm. It should protect you considerably. And I insist you take a dozen of my strongest men for protection. You barely made it here alive yourself. Think what it'll be like carrying around all that 'dead weight' as it were."

"Thank you so much..."

"Colba, you can call me Colba, and it's nothing. I just love to see people here happy and healthy."

Colba gave Link a warm smile, then waving over his twelve men he bid Link to leave with haste. The winds had seemed to stop for some strange reason, and it would be best to see if it were possible to make it back before they started up again.

With the twelve highly skilled fighters, the baker's dozen made it back to Koriki without a hitch. Coming into town, Link found his father and everybody else still in fair condition though their fairy dust had just run out. Father and son embraced each other and then the twelve men went around town telling everybody to pack their stuff, tho to be sure to pack light, They were going to journey to the fortress of the Healing Magi where everybody would be cured of their disease and live happily ever after.

Once everybody was ready to go Link remembered Hyrule Castle and talked with the twelve and they decided to make a stop there and gather up some more people. When they got there they found it to be slightly worse off than Koriki, but the people could make the journey. Most didn't want to leave there home, but what choice did they have? Their leader's were dead, and Princess Zelda was too young to take over, even with the guidance of Shief. So the two villages set off together to paradise.

Once over their journey they set up with a pack of wolfos, but the twelve easily dispatched of them with their bows and arrows.

After a two-days journey they eventually reached their most difficult challenge. The Gerudo desert...and then the Haunted Wastelands. The winds were still dead for some reason. Perhaps luck, or will of the Godesses, but even so the desert was hot and dry, and the villagers were becoming increasingly worse for the wear. The trek was slow, but somehow everybody managed to press on.

All of a sudden there was a loud screech and from out of no where the group was surrounded by hundreds of deformed Gerudo spiders. The twelve quickly whipped out their bows and arrows and started picking off the giant spiders as they charged forward. But they weren't quick enough and one of the spiders broke thru. With a lunge it jumped at Link and took a huge bite out of his arm. Link screamed in pain even as the twelve bombarded the offending spider with arrows.

Link just stood there, dead Gerudo at his side, clutching his arm. People watched in horror as Link slowly began to sprout two more pair of arms and started growing thick hair all over his body. It soon became apparent that Link was turning into one of the spiders.

The leader of the twelve had a sad look on his face, "sorry," he said, "I really am," and then he shot him right thru the heart. Link fell to the ground dead instantly.

The rest of the traveling went with no interruptions, but nonetheless a sad gloom overhung over the crowd.

Finally reaching the fortress, they found hundreds of bed scattered about the fortress. The 12 instructed everyone to find a bed and lay down. The healing magi came out and performed his ceremony and everybody was instantly better. This certainly seemed to lighten the mood. Even Jaber was joking around.

"So a pirate walks into a bar with a steering wheel in his pants, and the bar tender said 'What's with the steering wheel?' With that the pirate replied, 'Arrrgh, it's drivin' me nuts!'"

Everybody laughed at that hilarious joke.

Meanwhile. Princess Zelda had sought out the healing Magi.

"I'm sorry that he died," the magi could be over heard saying, "but it was his destiny, that of the Triforce, to bring his people to this safe haven. He might have noticed his Triforce insignia dimming. That signaled his nearing end. His sole purpose in life, as designed by the great Triforce was to bring his people here. Once he had done that, he no longer had reason to live so the Triforce killed him."

Shocked Zelda exclaimed, "My Triforce mark has dimmed too!"

Just then there was an earthquake and the wall right behind Princess Zelda collapsed killing her instantly.

THE END.

oh...yeah...I almost forgot...APRIL FOOLS! :-)

-- _The Real_ CHAPTER 12: Inside The Fortress --

"Yes," said a voice that parted the crowd, "Nasty creatures." The man to whom the voice belonged stepped forward. He wore a long red robe with a golden insignia of the Triforce embroidered on the back. "The are the Bane of the Desert, formally known as the Gerudo Tribe."

Overcome with hysteria over having nearly just been eaten by a spider and low comprehension from complete exhaustion it took Link a while to ponder the implications of that statement. It was quit comical when Link interjected after a full 2 minutes of silence with a loud "But?!"

Aware that Link would be having trouble forming complete sentences in any timely fashion the red-robed man finished Link's statement for him, "but...the Gerudo are supposed to be dead."

Link nodded sharply.

"I'm sure you have many questions young one, but right now it is obvious that you need some rest. Questions can be answered once you've awaken."

For a second it looked as if Link was about to object, but then he yawned and nodded his head slightly in agreement. Without the exchange of another word the red-robed man placed his hand on the boys back and led a droopy-headed Link to his resting quarters

-----

_A spiral of water emerged from the pond in front of Link. The magnificent swirling rapids died down as they crawled upward to form a torso, arms, and a head of standing water._

_The water spirit, Flo'ondia, spoke, "Aonque, what news have you of the child? Is he healthy?"_

_"Excellent health..." tho try as he might, Link couldn't mask the underlying sadness in his voice, "What do you make of the children? It doesn't seem like a coincidence that all of us had one."_

_"Not all of us...yet." Flo'ondia looked down and smiled as she placed her liquid hand into her liquid torso to rub the radiant blue sphere that shown thru her semi-transparent body._

_Then she looked back up to face Aonque, "No, it is not a coincidence, Aonque. You sense the coming age as well as I do. What will happen to us I do not know, but I am certain that the coming age belongs to them. The essence of the Triforce will pass from us and find a new home within their spirits. Do you resent giving up the Triforce?"_

_"No, It's just, all these years I've lived in harmony with my Treant brethren, with you and your people, and so many others. Life has been good, and, with the new age fast approaching, I fear loosing it all. I do not know what place it holds for those of us from this dying age. I fear death, that is all. Is not the same true for you?"_

_Flo'ondia sighed and then with a calming smile answered the ancient tree, "I am at peace with whatever the new age offers. I feel this child growing inside me and I know it is so beautiful and so good. To know that I'll have brought such a magnificent creature into this world ... well, it makes me feel completed, whole, that I have fulfilled my life's purpose."_

_"I wish I could share your content. My only comfort is that in this boy I leave my legacy. That I might raise him with the little time I have left to become a man of honor, dignity, and great courage. That even if my old body may pass away, I may live on in a sense thru him. Thru my impact on him. He is my tie to this new age. It is because of this I have chosen to call him Link."_

_"Link, it is a lovely name. I have been thinking I'll name my child Zelda."_

_"Zelda," The old tree smirked, "You'd better hope it's a girl!"_

_"And why is that!' Flo'ondia demanded in a mock-insulted voice._

_"I'm just saying, the name has a...feminine...edge to it. No self-respecting guy would tolerate somebody referring to them by that name."_

-----

Eyes still closed, Link slowly blinked into conscienceness. He was half aware of a soothing soft crashing noise off in the distance. He moaned silently as he dimly became aware that he was waking up. He was so comfortable and really didn't want to move. Rightfully so too, he hadn't slept in a comfortable bed for nearly a week, and that, back at the castle, had been cut short rather abruptly. But these things weren't currently going through Link's mind. Not much of anything was. He simply half-mindedly fought off the urge to wake up as he wanted to prolong his stay in his cozy bed as long as he could, but his body was waking up and there was nothing to be done about it.

As he continued to wake up he finally decided to open his eyes. Only shifting his eyes back and forth, Link found himself in unfamiliar surroundings. He forced himself to remember what brought him here and he slowly recalled the events of last night, tho they were blurry. The sense of panic flooded his memories keeping him from remembering anything in great detail. Consenting tho, Link could get the vague events. _Told to lie down, I needed the rest ... people crowding me, I just want my space ... being carried ... exhausted ... exhausted from ..._ and then the image hit him all at once – the grotesque features of those horrendous spiders. Link cringed at the picture in his head. Then a second revelation hit him. _Wait! That man! He said ... those spiders were once Gerudo! ...and I was supposed to find him when I woke up...he had answers._

Link jumped out of bed now that he realized the pressing matters at hand. Already dressed Link found his way out the door of his small cozy room. Walking thru the door he found himself in a large grassy field with stone walkways weaving about from different ends of the court yards, people busily walking about. The entire outer edge was lined with housing units and other various building strip-mall style. High walls scaled above the circumferencing building blocking the winds of the Haunted Wastelands.

Up at the north end Link saw a closed wooden gait, presumable the entrance from the desert. And down at the opposite end was a fair sized castle easily standing above any other structure save the protecting walls. Thinking about the walls he quickly realized with curiosity that behind the castle, the entire South end, simply dropped off. A bright blue sky behind it scattered with large fluffy clouds. No walls, just sky.

With his attention focused on the South end he became aware of the gentle crashing that must have silently nudged itself into the back of his mind overnight so that when he woke up he was hardly aware of it. Snapping out of a trance Link remembered that he needed to find the red-robed man. The castle, which also just so happened to be in the same direction of the backdrop that so peeked Link's interest seemed the best direction to head.

Along the way he was greeted by several people who recognized him as the 'newcomer.' Anything from "Hey kid! Welcome to Fenykes!" to "Made quite an entrance yesterday." Other people just discreetly ogled him from a distance whispering about his health status. Overall tho, Link got the impression that his appearance really wasn't that out of the ordinary and most people didn't pay any attention to him. Which was fine with him, he had more important things to attend to.

As he drew closer to the castle and the empty south end, the soft crashing gradually became louder. His interest was really perked when he noticed that the sky was apparently moving. Without realizing Link had diverted his direction from that of the castles entrance to the side of the castle where he could pass it along the side and reach the intriguing display before him.

50 or so meters from the edge, Link became aware that he was not indeed looking at the sky, but rather a huge body of water. He realized that the backdrop that he previously imagined being hundreds of feet high was more likely only a couple. This, however took nothing away from the awe-inducing spectacle of seemingly limitless water in every direction. Link remembered gapping in awe at the pictograph pictures of Lake Hyrule his father had shown him. He had said they were taken on his honeymoon. But, Lake Hyrule had nothing on this complete vastness.

Link was standing at the edge now confirming his prediction that the cliff was only a couple feet deep when he nearly fell in startled from a voice behind him.

"It's incredible isn't it? It's boundlessness is impossible to comprehend."

"eh?" Link managed as he turned around after regaining his balance.

Somehow Link wasn't shocked to see the red-robed man staring back at him.

"You" Link responded in what seemed to be half-question/half-statement.

"Me" The man said with a hidden grin.

"Are...you...the healing magi?"

"No, people know me as Colba. The Magi, for very good reasons that he has chosen to remain unkown, chooses not to be seen by the public. I am his right hand man – the only one who knows his face. I deal with public for him."

Recognizing the man's description from Draiden's dream Link questioned, "My friend, he had...a vision. Do you ever heal?"

"My powers to heal simply flow from the magi and thru me. It does appear that I do healing to the untrained eye, but that is not the case."

"Oh.... so, this Magi then, what's his name?"

"The Magi prefers to keep that information disclosed as well. He is known simply as 'the Magi'"

"...Oh...I see...uh, so yeah, anyways, what was that you said about those desert spiders? I remember you saying something about the Gerudo...but I was tired, I'm sure I wasn't hearing right."

Colba smirked, "No, I do believe you heard right. We know the spiders by many names: Desert's Bane, Shadow Spiders, Mindrippers, The Cursed, The Poisoned, The Haunted... and The Gerudo..."

"...How?"

"We don't know how it happened..."

"Then how do you know it's them?"

"Do not mind yourself with such specific details. We know it's them, that is good enough." A hint of irritation carried behind Colbas words. A sharp contrast to his otherwise friendly and gentle manner up till then. Link took the hint and didn't press the issue any further, instead he changed the subject to the measureless body of water that lay behind him.

Turning back to face the ocean Link stated, "It's so...out of place. Right on the edge of this desert and all."

Once again his charming self, Colba responded, "We think this entire desert used to be a thriving meadow of green. There was a great battle long ago between two ancient races: the Water Spirits and the Black Dragons. The Water Spirits succeeded in banishing the Dragons to a far off land, but not without a price. The Dragons cursed flames scorched the Earth so completely that it prevented any green to grow in these lands ever , let me show you something."

Colba headed off towards the castle entrance. He glanced back once to make sure Link was following him and then he explained on the way. "We've found wall paintings deep inside the tunnels that run below this area, the quickest entrance is thru the castle."

Link followed Colba into the Castle where they took a left down a long hallway. About halfway down the hall Colba stopped at a large ominous looking door. He glanced over at Link, smiled, pulled out a cane-like staff that had been hiding underneath his robe and opened the door.

Looking inside, Link found a staircase traveling downward disappearing into the darkness. There was a tap behind him as Colba punched his cane against the ground and then a flash of light. Link turned around to see a glowing gem at the top of the cane. "I'll go first." Colba stated and then nudged his way in front of Link and made his decline, Link close behind him.

On the descent a faint distant chanting began to grow in Links mind – too faint to make anything out of it. In fact at first Link was sure it was just his head playing games with him. But as the chanting slowly got louder Link dismissed that thought.

"Do you hear that..." Link inquired.

"No, not yet."

_not yet?_

"The chanting, I presume."

"Uh...yeah..."

"I don't hear it till I get much deeper."

"Your senses must be as good as the magi's...I'm almost jealous...He warned me about the chanting, he told me not to listen to the voices, it's a trap."

A chill was beginning to run down Link's spine. "...I can't make out anything that they're saying."

"You will."

More chills

"Just stay close to me, we have the cave marked."

By now The stair case had ended and they were walking on the natural cave floor, still progressing downward, tho not a quickly. Link realized that the 'markings' that Colba referred to were short dashes of red paint spread uncomfortably far apart. And they became increasingly more uncomfortably spaced as the voices grew louder inside his head. He could here the chants in more detail now, and as nervous a wreck as he was, was actually relieved as he came to the realization that the words were spoken in a tounge he didn't understand. Link nervously followed Colba thru the twists and turns of the now open maze that made up the tunnels. The complete silence between the two wasn't helping any. Then, suddenly Link gasped loudly and jumped backwards. He had heard his name. Very distinctly.

The Magi twirled to face Link to see the boy standing stiffly erect, his face pale and motionless. "What happened?"

"My name...I heard my name."

Colba blushed apologetically, "Maybe this was a bad idea, I actually didn't expect you to hear the voices at all..."

_Link Koriki, Legendary Hero of Time, I have been waiting._

Link gasped audibly again as the echoing female voice spoke directly to him.

"Are you hearing this?"

"I didn't hear your name, I can make out the chanting vaguely though..." there was a pause and then with a sigh Colba said, "We better head back."

"No!" Link exclaimed abruptly. Feeling slightly awkward Link trailed off, "I mean, I really want to see the paintings..."

Colba frowned slightly, but after a pause he warned, "Don't comply with the voice." And started walking again.

Colbas use of the word voice instead of voices didn't slip past Link. He took silent note of this and then followed his guide.

The female voice continued on, mostly just calling Link by various names, many of which he didn't understand why they seemed fit to describe him.

_The Chosen one, Wielder of the Master Sword, Dispenser of Evil, Bearer of Courage...your destiny unfolds_

"We're here." Link didn't even realize Colba had been spoken to him at first the female voice had become so loud. "We're here." Colba repeated a little louder snapping Link out of his trance.

"Oh..." was all the preoccupied Link could manage.

In front of his was painted in detail the events of what was obviously a full-scale war. Great creatures apparently made of water marched out of the ocean to face the onslaught of black skinned dragons. Black flames scorched the earth in the raging battle. Glancing to the side of the grand picture Link noticed a series of smaller pictures apparently telling a story. The voice inside his head was so loud Link found it hard to concentrate as he absent mindedly traveled down the wall. Even as he did so the voice grew louder and louder almost shouting out various title to Link. Colba's yell for Link not to wander off to far was easily drowned out and Link continued further down. He would have disappeared from Colba's light had Colba not taken noticed and started chasing after Link.

Finally Link came to a stop, as well as the voice and the chanting. Colba came running up screaming "Stop! Stop!" then behind Link's shoulder he huffed, "What were you thinking?" Link didn't answer instead, focused intently on the wall, he asked, "Who's that?" referring to the picture before him. A stone pillar with the same shape as the Water creatures from the battle paining stood motionless with her arms outstretched, black flames licking at her base.

"It seems to be the leader of the Water Spirits."

"...and that" Link monotoned nodding his head in the direction of a curled up young boy holding a bright blue sphere, a shadowed outline of an unborn child showing thru the semi-transparent ball.

Noting the Triforce symbol above the boys head with the bottom left triangle filled in Colba answered, "Apparently the bearer of the Triforce of Courage at the time." Also noting the Triforce symbol with the bottom right filled in. "...and the child within the sphere seems to bear the Triforce of Wisdom."

They both stood there silently for quite a while until Link finally broke the silence, "Ok, we can head back now." The trip back was voice free and significantly less eerie, They backtracked thru the tunnels and then headed back up the stairs. Just as he was about to step thru the doorway back into the castle, Link could have sworn he heard the same female voice, "I await your return Hero of Time."

-- WRAP UP --

Ah, bah-humbug! I swear I had this piece ready to post on April 1st! Stupid server was down! :P Oh well, it's probably for the best, I had to stop the story rather abruptly to meet the April 1st 11:59 PM deadline. The extra day gave me some time to give the chapter some more content and better closure. But yeah, I apologize for the cruel joke, especially considering it isn't even April 1st when I'm posting this. I guess I'm not sorry enough though because I'm not taking it down.

Well, as always I hoped you enjoyed the update. Feel free to leave any comments: plot hypothesis, suggestions, criticism, or, if you must, even flames. All are welcome, I just like to know people are reading the story. Hm? Oh yeah, I'll take complements too, they make my day.

-----

Thag- Sorry I didn't go more into detail about the Gerudo for you. The background info will come, I promise. I just couldn't figure out how to add it in now without giving away more of the story than I want to right now. Interesting thought on the Gerudo, In all honesty when I wrote that chapter I had in mind the Gerudo really being "THAT" bad, but I like the idea of a lot of it being a mind trip. (If you haven't noticed already, I'm kinda fond of mind-trips) I might rework somethings to fit that in...we'll just have to wait and see how it works out.

Angelica-faluna- Haha! Sorry to hear about the spider in your hair thing. I shouldn't laugh. Sorry again. I was just thinking about the time my neighbor freaked me out with a wooden snake toy. A WOODEN SNAKE TOY! And I thought it was real! Er...I mean...uh...I'm a proud 18 year old male! Spiders and snakes don't scare me! Hmph! -storms off-

Lemonysnickerz- yeah, Ch2 has the name game going on. I tried to make it as unconfusing (yes I know it's not a word! I don't care...heh, in fact I think I made up a bunch of words in this chapter like 'monotoned' yeah, I'm sure that's not a word) as I could.

Dark Cross- yep, spiders are going to play a major part in the plot. Please warn me if I start to go overboard. And thanks for the compliments, they come greatly appreciated.


	13. The Two Winds

-- CHAPTER 13: The Two Winds --

After exiting the tunnels, Colba insisted on giving Link a tour of the fortress. After the encounter with the voices in the caves Link had much on his mind and didn't particularly feel up to it, but, as it was, he didn't plan on leaving till early tomorrow morning, and he had nothing better too do. He supposed it couldn't hurt to get a feel for the fortress that he was going to bring his town's people to, so he politely agreed and quietly followed his enthused guide.

Colba began with a tour of the castle. Link was reminded of his tour of Hyrule Castle. Not that the two were particularly similar in structure or design, just that the two were so blatantly extravagant. Nothing was simple. Fancy designs embroidered the walls and ceiling as they walked over beautifully knit carpet. Huge awe-striking doors lined the spacious hallways and all led to equally fancy rooms.

Traveling down one such hallway Colba was engrossed in explaining the history of a complicated stained glass window that lined the entire left length of the hall. Link, who had been pleasantly surprised to find himself interested and enjoying the tour became inexplicably drawn to a door on the right side. There was nothing special about the door that should have drawn his attention. It wasn't in anyway more extravagant than any other door he'd seen throughout the castle, nor was it too plain as to stick out amongst the surrounding beauty. Nonetheless something egged at Link to find out what was behind that door.

Colba was completely unaware of Link's distraction and continued to busily explain the windows significance. Noting this Link tip-toed over to the door he had become so captivated with. He stood there for a couple moments debating whether he should actually open the door or not. Inevitably, curiosity won out. Link cracked open the door and peered inside.

So...familiar...have I been here before?...

Directly behind the door was a windowless spiraling staircase. Lanterns eerily lit the ascending passage until it disappeared behind the great red-carpeted pole it spun about. An ominous red rug drug along the center of the stairs leading upward. Link stared blankly at the uncomfortably familiar setting before him completely losing focus of anything else.

"Hey!" Colba shouted angrily, "What do you think you're doing!"

Link snapped out of his trance and spun around. "s-sorry." Link sputtered, "I just...it was...I didn't mean...I...it won't happen again...sorry."

"I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to snap. It's just that you can't wander off on your own, some places of the castle are off limits. That staircase leads to some of the castle maintenance crew's quarter. They enjoy their privacy. You wouldn't want random stranger's barging into your home at any time they jolly-well pleased now would you?"

Link hid a glare as best he could, he did not believe Colba at all, but decided it best to keep that fact to himself.

"...Well," Colba continued trying his best to hide his fluster, "That's enough of the castle wouldn't you say? Let's have a look at the rest of the fortress. Obviously, it's not as glamorous outside but I actually find it to be no less interesting."

With that Colba led Link out of the castle with constant "inconspicuous" glances backwards to make sure Link was still with him. Once outside he became noticeably less tense.

The center of the courtyard seemed to have been turned into a market place. Tents selling various jewelry, trinkets, food, clothing, and much more crowded the busy area as people scurried about. As the two passed thru Link noticed that most people became increasingly quite as Colba walked by. A few brave souls managed a "Beautiful day out today!" or "Good afternoon Lord Colba," of which they would get a pleasant "It most certainly is," or "and a good afternoon to you too," for a reply. It was obvious that he was highly respected to the point that most people didn't feel it their place to speak to him unless spoken to.

The aroma of freshly grilling fish caught Link's nose and reminded him how hungry he was. He had no money with him, but Colba 'kindly' influenced the man selling the fish to give Link one for free. Link being a newcomer and all. But the tent that caught Link's eye the most was the rune shop selling rocks with 'magical properties of good luck'. It seemed like a sales pitch but he remembered what Gath had said about his staff and decided he would come back later to investigate.

Seemingly satisfied with the marketplace Colba ushered Link to the outer edge so he could speak to him more easily.

"And then the outer edge is pretty much just housing. There's a couple of game shops, but that's about it. Any questions?"

"Well, I guess, I think I should tell you that, I'm leaving tomorrow. I only came to find the place and then I was going to go back and bring the people from my town back if it really existed."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible."

"What?! You don't under..."

"You'll be able to leave eventually, just not tomorrow."

"When?!"

"Well the next full moon, of course."

Link thought for a moment, "But the last full moon was just last night. That means I have a full month before I could leave again! I can't wait that long. They're dieing!"

"And what makes you think you can survive the wastelands?"  
  
"I made it here didn't I?!"

"Yes, and on the night of a full moon."  
  
"What does it matter? I just need to leave!"

"What does it matter? ...Don't tell me you didn't know about the effects of the full moon...You didn't did you? ...Luck is with you child, to have randomly chosen a night that happened to be a full moon."

"What is this full moon nonsense? I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"The winds stop every full moon. You may not realize, but right now a cursed wind rages about. It would be impossible to make it through the desert. Count yourself lucky to have missed it."

"Missed it? What are you talking about? The winds were blowing sand about so thickly I could barely see my hand if I held it in front of my face!"

"Delusional, the desert often has that effect. And the Desert's Bane, I'm sure they didn't help much either. No son, we found you stumbling to the fortress with the Shadow Spiders hot on your trail last night, a full moon night. There was no wind"

Link was really starting to get frustrated and was about ready to hurl insults at the man when it dawned on him...

"I, I must have passed out. I remember now, when I woke up, there were no winds. It was so surreal, I thought I was dreaming. The fortress stood in front of me, beckoning me, everything was so peaceful, and then..."

Images of the Gerudo spiders ripped into his mind. Link hesitated. "...They were coming. I could feel them. It was like they were in my head, shadows in my head. So I ran, and that's when people started to notice me."

"Impossible, none as young as yourself could possibly make it that far into the desert when the winds blow. It's all a delusion I tell you. They don't call them Mindrippers for nothing, they can play with one's head."

"It's true I know it! I survived the desert once and I can do it again! What do you care anyways! Just let me leave! I don't have time to wait a month!"

"I truly am sorry, but I'm afraid you don't understand. When the winds rage the gate does not open."

"No you don't understand! They're all dieing! My father, my father is dieing! You have to let me out!"

"I'm sorry, but this is the way it has to be. We cannot let the winds in."

Link sunk down into a pile of tears. By this time Link's screaming had drawn quite a crowd. One man walked up and put his hand on the boys shoulder.

"I know it's hard, but believe it or not, I had the same problem when I came here, but I just waited the month and everything turned out all right. Everything will be fine, I promise."

But Link just swatted at the hand on his shoulder and pulled away. Getting to his feet he walked off to the room where he was staying, staring at the ground to avoid eye contact with anybody.

Behind him he heard Colba saying softly, "Let him go for now. There will plenty of time to talk later."

"But what if he tries to escape?"

"Believe me, those gates are the only way out of here, he won't escape."

Link just pressed towards his room. Slamming the door behind him he threw himself on his bed in a fit of frustrated tears.

-----

_Link couldn't believe the sight before him as he poked his head out from the rock he was hiding behind. The great field before him was alight with flames of shadow blackening the once beautiful green meadow._

"_Burn it all, leave nothing green!" bellowed a great dark-scaled dragon, the reason behind the atrocity, Dragmire, Lord of the Black Dragons._

"_But Lord Dragmire, They're coming! We should leave now!"_

_Link steered his focus to the ocean's edge. Head's made of pure water penetrated thru the glassy-smooth ocean followed by their torso and then the rest of their cyclonic body as they marched out of the water. The Water Spirits.  
  
"Fool! We will not flee! The whole purpose here was to draw them out!"_

"_But is it really wise..."_

"_Silence! It is impossible for our to races to coexist! We end our conflicts today!"_

_It was then that a water spirit arose out of the water standing at least two feet above any other_. Flo'ondia!_ Link's heart jumped, _Oh, Dragmire's in for it big this time!

"_There's another child in there you know. Pity it'll never be born."_

_Link spun around at the sudden voice behind him to see a boy a couple years older then him grinning wickedly, long orange hair ruffling in the wind._

"_Shut up Ganon," Link grunted, "just leave me alone."_

"_Oh, is Linky-poo in a bad mood because the meadow is burning down?" Ganon distorted his face into a mock-pout._

"_Well, it was a stupid thing to do. Auntie Flo'ondia likes the field and now she looks pretty mad. She's definitely going to let your dad have it this time!"_

"_Ha! Is that what you think? Father is going to get Flo'ondia back for locking him in the Desert Colossus."_

"_Yeah? She's the one that pushed him back and cast the enchantment that trapped him in there! Face it, Flo'ondia's just stronger then your dad!"_

"_And my dad broke the spell! Huh? What about that. Flo'ondia's got nothing!"_

_The two children's quarrel was put to a hold as the frosty voice of Flo'ondia boomed from the ocean._

"_Enough! You have gone too far Dragmire! Long have I tried to keep peace in this land, but you have proven times too many that as long as you remain that will be impossible. I hereby banish you and your kind forever from the face of Hyrule. You may either leave peaceably or, if necessary, by force!"_

"_Wench! It is you who will be banished!" _

_With that he let out a stream of licking black flame that stretched much further than anybody thought possible. Flo'ondia didn't have time to react. The flames smothered her instantly as she cried out. The flames remained burning even on her liquid form and try as she might flailing about, she could not douse them._

_Time seemed to stop and yet everything seemed to happen at once. Link didn't realize what he was doing till he was already on his feet dashing off towards Flo'ondia. He heard Ganon behind him laughing. He heard Dragmire bellowing, "Not a single flame have I lit since you entrapped me till now, that flame was filled with a full year of pure vengeance!" He heard the cries of the Water Spirits and then the clashes of the instant battle, but at the same time he heard nothing but the beat of his heart and the pounding of his feet. Nothing existed but him and Flo'ondia before him...and the unborn child inside her. He was completely unaware of the flames that danced all about him and streams of water that flew dangerously close to his head. He simply sprinted with all his strength to reach Flo'ondia._

_Still not completely aware of what he was doing Link found himself hurdling towards the burning tower of water. Passing thru the cursed flames and the body of Flo'ondia Link came crashing down on the other side tightly clutching a bright blue sphere to his chest. He wasn't on fire, nor was he conscience, but nonetheless, he wouldn't stop shaking._

-----

Link sat up with a shot to find himself on the floor, having rolled out of bed. Sweat poured down his face, he was shivering uncontrollably, and he didn't know why. He lay there breathing heavily in the dead night eventually pulling himself back into bed. There he fell asleep to dreams of thousands of spiders crawling about his head.

-----

-knock-knock-

Link groggily rubbed his tired eyes.

-knock-knock- "Can I come in?"

_whossat?...what're they doing here? _

-knock-knock- "Wake up. I brought you some breakfast."

Link slipped out of bed and wearily trudged across his room to the door. He cracked it open, stuck a tired blank face out the doorway and monotoned, "Whaddaya' want?"

"You probably don't remember me, things seemed a bit rocky last night. I'm the guy you shoved off your shoulder." He smiled cheerfully, "and one of the guys who help drag you in from the desert. I just wanted to extend my sympathy for what you're going thru; I know how you feel...oh! And I brought some breakfast, thought you might be hungry."

Link let out an audible sigh, the man was way too happy for how early in the morning it was and he found it irritating, but...the man had food... "s'allright, it's not yur fault." Then after an awkward silence Link finally gave into his hunger, "...you wanna come in?"

The man happily obliged as he danced into the room revealing a second breakfast in his other hand showing that he intended to share a breakfast with Link all along.

Link sat down and blinked off into space. His guest came and sat down across from him setting the plate of food in front of him. It took Link a couple moments to avert his attention to the plate and then a couple more moments of him blankly staring at his food before he looked up at the man and managed a "thank you." He started slowly, fidgeting around with his food absentmindedly. The other man watch amusedly as Link quickly began to wake up as he put food in his belly and almost instantly was scarfing down food barely remembering to chew. After Link had emptied his plate he looked up again to see the man smiling back at him.

Reaching out his hand he said, "The name's Withrow, pleased to meet you."

Link took the man's hand and shook it.

"My name's Link." He said, eyeing Withrow's untouched plate. Withrow smirked and pushed the dish over to Link.

"Eat up! I'm actually not hungry."

Link gave him a wide-eyed "are-you-serious?" stare before he squeaked out another "thank-you" and wolfed down the second meal.

"So..." Withrow began after Link had finished and there was an awkward silence.

"So..." Link returned looking at Withrow who gave a quick once-nod. Link returned with a couple nods of his own. The silence was too much, Withrow couldn't hold in his stifled laughs.

"I'm sorry," he giggled, "I'm not good with awkward situations...so, uh, have any questions? I know you were with Lord Colba a lot yesterday, and he probably answered a lot of them, but, well, you probably had a lot of questions to begin with. If you have any that haven't gotten answered yet I'd be happy to give it a shot."

There was the tunnels beneath the cave, but Link didn't know if that was classified information or not. And there were questions about Colba and the Healing Magi, but he didn't know if he'd be safe asking any of those. Something didn't seem right to Link, but he didn't want go stirring up trouble. So he eventually settled on the full moon.

"Well, about the full moon, I guess, I know the winds stop on that night, but, you wouldn't happen to have any idea exactly why would you?"

"Uh, I don't know _exactly_ why, no. It's just, well, the ocean, it goes crazy on those nights crashing against the cliffs and onto the shore, even flooding it a bit sometimes. Otherwise the ocean remains a good ways down from the top of the edge. And people are known to have strange dreams those nights. Then there's the cool damp winds that come from the sea. It's the only time you can feel it. I know it sounds strange, but it's like the winds of the sea fight back against the winds of the desert on those nights, like it's powered by the full moon or something."

"Dreams...can you tell me anything about the strange dreams?"

"That's the thing. It's like as soon as you wake up you know you just had a weird dream, but you forget it instantly. I've heard other people talk about it to so I know it's not just me, but nobody can really explain it. You just have to have one I guess. And then, when the ocean winds come in on the full moons, it's like de-ja-vu. You're reminded of the dream, it seems so familiar, but you can't place your finger on why. And, I know it doesn't make any sense, but I always make a connection with that sensation and chanting. No particular chant, mind you, but again, it's like right there in the back of my head, just out of reach. There's some connection with the wind and chanting I just know it, but I don't know why...heh, I must sound crazy to you, huh?"

"No, not at all," Link paused, "So you think whatever makes the chanting is connected with whatever fights back the winds?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

"So the chanters wouldn't really be evil, in fact they could be of great help..."

Withrow was completely lost, "I don't know what your trying to get at...but, sure."

"That's actually the feeling I had before, deep down inside, that I needed to find her."

"What are you talking about?"

"...nevermind"

-- WRAP UP --

Wow, looking back that chapter seems really slow. Not unbearably slow I hope??? Well, I wrote it, so I'm going to put it up anyways, so if it was too slow give me feedback so I can change it. Otherwise I'll just assume I'm being overly critical. So I actually went back and proof read this chapter, and found a lot more mistakes than I expected, but that's due to the fact that I simply just suck at grammar. So, logically, there's probably still a plethora of mistakes left. Hopefully it's a bit more readable this time around though.

-----

Angelic Fatima- Yeah, well, I'd have to say spiders are the biggest thing for me. Not that I'm fond of most other bugs. It's just that I wouldn't consider myself afraid of them. Me and my mom joke about a trade off we have- I have her kill all the spiders and I kill all the wood roaches. (she hates those things).

Thag- :) I'm sorry about the joke –cough- it's just that I hadn't played a joke all day...and nobody had played a joke on me, and I was all like "GOSH DARN! It's April Fools! Ima get sumthin outa today!" but really, truly, very sorry -cough-cough- Oh yeah, and the Wheel of Fortune Thing- I had track practice and then went strait to church afterwards and forgot to have my mom tape it. I was kicking myself the entire next day! So how'd you do?

Dark Cross- Ah! Crazy voices! Thanks, as always, for the kind review. They always help boost my esteem! :)

Split Infinitive- Naw, it wasn't a 'downer.' I always appreciate the honest criticism. I already knew I'm no good at grammar anyways. Despite that I still got too cocky and never proofread my chapters. I needed a tug. :) And I've started to read "Rebel Assassin" I just finished the first chapter, but hopefully I should catch up eventually. You certainly captured my interest already and school is ending so it shouldn't take too long... But anyways, thanks for reviewing, it's much appreciated :)


	14. Oracle of the Triforce

-- CHAPTER 14: Oracle of the Triforce --

After breakfast, Link had scouted the gate and the entire outer edge of the fortress. It was as Colba had said, there was no way out besides the front gates. Even the ocean out the back wasn't possible. The water had been decreasing significantly ever since he saw it for the first time at a couple feet below the edge, and now sat at least 20 feet further down the smooth cliff of solid stone, certainly unclimbable. Disgruntled, Link had moped around outside trying to pass time. He eventually came back around to the rune shop, and sure enough, not much impressed him. The only thing he found to have any real worth was a diamond that could glow creating a source of light – very similar to the one Colba had when they were in the tunnels. Link had struck a deal with Withrow to work under him for the next month to earn some money for food. He spent a couple hours working there and then returned to the rune shop with his first pay and had just enough to buy the cheap diamond. He'd been grumpy all day, and now it was getting late, he was tired and grumpy (seeing as how he spent his lunch money on a fancy light bulb); Link was ready for bed.

-----

_It was dark and Link stood alone in the middle of the vast desert. Suddenly he fell to his knees._

They're coming.

_Red eyes flickered into view as the giant deformed bodies of the Gerudo crawled into view. Millions upon millions of smaller spiders scurry about the ground towards Link._

_"No! Get away from me! Don't come any closer!"_

_The Desert Bane squealed in delight as the smaller arachnids overwhelmed the hysterical child, completely covering him so that all could be seen was a mountain of black leathery eight-legged bugs crawling on top of each other. They dug into his ear and he tried to scream again only to have another swarm of spiders scurry into his mouth. He could feel the spiders crawling under his skin eating away at his muscles and organs. They bit at his eyes so that he could no longer see, but he could sense the Gerudo creeping closer. Great shadows in the back of his mind walked tauntingly slowly toward their victim- laughing, horrible screeches of joy. As the shadows crept closer they became more and more distinct until, hovering directly above Link's face he could see the disgusting figure with more clarity than he had ever seen anything before. He saw i's misbegotten face as well as its horrible misshapen topside full of lumps and unevenly grown in thick hair. He could see every side of each of its legs, all of different lengths and diameters. The vile creature smiled, if you could call the expression it held with it's impossibly crooked mouth a smile, and then reared it's head down just as the smothering spiders scurried away. It bit deep into Link's chest, and then brought it's head back up ripping off skin along his sides and belly, blood spraying everywhere. With the fresh skin hanging from its jaw the spider faced the heavens and howled, followed by the rest of the watching Desert Bane._

- - - - -

Another piercing howl awoke Link with a jolt. Breathing heavy his eyes darted about the dark room. And then he heard it again, the cry seemed to penetrate his body, vibrating within his bones. He could hear movement and indistinct voices outside and people rushed to attend the disruption. Link jumped out the door to meet a crowd of men hurrying over to the castle gates.

"What's that awful noise!" Link heard somebody whine groggily and turned around to see a woman poking her head out of the doorway.

"That's what I'm going to find out, Betsy!" said a man running past Link with his head craned the opposite direction.

Link turned and went with the crowd, his little legs unable to keep up as older men swarmed past him.

Another howl erupted bringing Link to his knees. He knew that howl too well.

"They've never acted like this before! What's going on!"

Link could feel the Gerudo amassing on the other side of the twin gates wildly pounding at it, apparently in hopes of bringing it down. Each pound echoed inside his head sending a searing headache throughout as if it was his own head that was being repetitively thrown against the thick wooden wall. Link held his head with both his hands and cried out in pain.

As in response to a call the other side of the gates erupted in a hail of awful screeches. And then silence.

"They stopped! I don't get it!"

_Link, the one responsible for our curse, the one who banished us to the desert centuries ago, the one who slaughtered the guardian Gold Skulltullas and brought about their curse too, we have found you. You cannot hide from us forever._

Link didn't so much hear distinct voices as he felt the thoughts wreathed in vengeance of the Mindrippers. His head pulsed migraines and his entire body went limp as he was overcome with panic. Link screamed uncontrollably as his body tried to release the compounding tension.

Another wave of howls returned his pained scream as well as a maniacal laugh that echoed throughout his head.

Tears poured from Link s eyes as he rocked back and forth cradling his head. The pain was too great. For the first time since he set off on his mission to save his town he wanted to die, to end the suffering, it was just too much to bear. After mere seconds of this limitless agony (though it seemed impossibly longer) another presence entered Links mind preceded by a subtle echoing chant that seemed to dull the pain.

_Do not give up Link! You must take courage! It is your birthright!_

_You!_ Link responded, _The one from the tunnels beneath the castle!_

Link could feel a smile wash over as the voice continued, _Yes, it is I._

Yet another tearing screech wailed from the opposite side as Shadow Spiders noticed another presence defending their prey. Link screamed aloud in pain.

_Come. You will be safer the further you are from them. And I have much I would like to discuss with you, Chosen One, Hero of Time._

Determination spread across Link's face as he struggled to his feet. His legs were wobbly and weak yet he forced himself to stand.

_For father._

He took a step forward nearly buckling at the knees.

_That's it! The blood of your forefathers flows strong within you indeed!_

Another step and then another, and another...

More cries from the Gerudo brought Link crashing to the ground once more, but he would not stay down. He got up again, this time moving quicker, he reached his room just as another set of screeches sent him tumbling. He slammed hard against the outside wall, but caught himself before he fell. Leaning heavily on the wall, Link opened the door and rummaged through the dark room. Finding his staff he stumbled back out the door and made his way towards the castle until eventually he was at a sprint, a smirk of victory spreading across his face. Reaching the castle doors he found them to be wide open. Peering back toward the gate he concluded that everyone was otherwise occupied, and nobody was watching him. With several more side ways glances Link bolted into the castle, down the hallway, through the doorway, down the stairs and through the caves.

He was deep inside the maze of tunnels before he realized he was completely lost. Swinging the glowing tip of his staff slowly in a circle he surveyed his surroundings. No markings. Exhaustion finally caught up to him and he fell to the ground for a breather.

_Well done, Link. Now just follow the chanting._

Link sighed and then threw his head back on the ground.

_Gimme a minute._

After he was breathing more evenly again he picked himself up.

_Follow the chanting..._

Unsure of exactly what that meant Link trudged around the outer edge of the room he was currently in. As he passed by one of the several entrances to the room he noticed the volume of the chant pick up. Pointing his staff down the pathway he gave it a quick once-over and headed down. Eventually he was lead to a room with paintings on it very similar to the one he had seen when he first came into the caves, but careful observation proved it to be a different one entirely. He heard dripping and found, in a small nook, a pool of water. Just above the pool was a crudely drawn picture of a kid with blond hair, blue eyes, and an over grown nose. Above his head was the mark of the Triforce of Courage with big "X" thru it and a "sad face" off to the side. Looking down at his own reflection in the pool and then back up at the painting he could help but notice a vague similarity.

_Interesting..._

_Interesting indeed._

Link jumped, and spun around. Craning his head upwards he took in the full towering statue of glowing sapphire. The apparent sudden appearance sent him tumbling backwards into the pool of water that proved to be deceptively deep.

The voice giggled, _It's such a pleasure; it's been so long since I've been graced with the presence of the Bearer of Courage. You used to visit me so often too. It gets lonely down here all alone._

"You! You weren't there before!"

Another soft giggle..._I wasn't glowing before_.

Link tilted his head to the side, "You're...you're the picture from the painting. The Water Spirit that was on fire. Who...who are you?"

_My name is Flo'ondia, Matriarch of the former race known as the Water Spirits, original Bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom. I've been here since the dawn of Hyrule. Today I'm more commonly known as the Oracle of the Triforce. Although, it is obvious that I am, in fact, not commonly known at all._ Flo'ondia let out a sigh.

Pulling himself out of the pool Link inquired about the portrait behind him.

_Yes, That would be the original Link. All the paintings down here are from him. He used to come visit me often, but alas, I haven't seen him in a long time._

"You mean he's still alive?"

_Oh very much so, though I don't know why. None of the other original children were graced with an above average life span. None except..._

"Hmm?...except who?"

_Never mind. That's for another time and doesn't concern you at the moment._

"What are you talking about?!"

_I said never mind, leave it at that._

"Why is it so important that I don't know?!"

_Be patient child, you have much to be concerned with now. It would not be wise clutter your mind with other worries._

Link sighed softly. "That's exactly what those Deku Trees said. What does everybody know that I don't!" Link said, more to himself than to Flo'ondia

_I know it's hard to be patient sometimes. Right now it is important that you rescue the people from your home. What motivation would you have for saving the future if there was nothing left for you to save?_

Link blinked twice "Wha...what? The future?"

_Once you have brought your people here to Fenykes I will tell you what you need to know._

Link's eyes lit up. "Wait, so is there a way out?"

..._I am sorry. But fear not, you left the fairy dust in good hands._

"So everybody's still alive then!"

_Yes, young Link, your father has seen to that._

Link was overjoyed, this was the first truly good news he'd had in a long time. But his emotional high was quickly washed over with fear.

"But still, it's a long time till the next full moon. I can't risk waiting that long! ...and what about Hyrule castle town? They're even worse off!"

_I wish I could help more, but there is no way out. There used to be, but they've been blocked._

"So that's all you brought me down here to tell me? Just wait and I'll tell you everything later!"

..._For now...yes..._

"You know everything don't you?! You know why everybody is dying! And why I'm not! And why the mark on my hand is fading! You know it all, don't you!"

_For an entire age I bore the Triforce of Wisdom, and for another age I have been left here with nothing but my thoughts. I know much, yes. And, you being the Bearer of the Triforce of Courage I know much about you as well. You are not ready._

Link broke down, "I just don't want anybody to die. They're all counting on me; I'm there only hope. I just don't want to fail them."

_I know it is hard Link, but do not give up hope! You bear the Triforce of Courage, and such bearer's have always found a way to succeed in times past! I knew a Link that lost both his legs in an explosion and still managed to fight off a hoard of marauding centaurs! I knew Links that traveled to far places to save lands not their own. Countless Links have stood up against the Great Reoccurring Evil. Many of whom have been as young as you. You will save your people, it is simply your way as the Bearer of Courage._

"...thanks, but...that still doesn't mean I have to like waiting."

_Of course not._

"...so then, is that just it, is that all you'll tell me? Could you at least tell me what's going on with the Gerudo, and why they hate me so much?"

_Yes, I suppose. Sins of the fathers, that is why the Gerudo hate you. It is not anything you have done, but, rather, the generations before you. It started long ago, when a group of tradesmen had scalped one to many Gold Skulltulla. The golden plates that coat the Gold Skulltulla are considered sacred. The Goddess Din had blessed them with their golden skin, and ever since they took it upon themselves to serve as silent protectors, but once their skin stripped from them they become cursed for failing to protect the gold Din had entrusted to them. Such skinnings had been going on long before these tradesmen had started for Hylian greed is great, but Gold Skulltullas knew how to make themselves scarce and hard to find. These Hylian, though had developed significant talent in seeking out and capturing the Gold Skulltulla. Normally a peaceful race, the Gold Skulltulla knew they had to stop the tradesmen before there were no Golden Skulltulla left, so they cursed the tradesmen and saved themselves from extinction._

_However, that generation's Link happened to stumbled upon the cursed tradesmen. They told him that it was the Gold Skulltulla that had cursed them, and that if the remaining Gold Skulltulla were slain the curse would be broken. They promised him great rewards if he would help them, but that wasn't necessary. Link's generous heart always had time to help those in need. With nothing but good intentions, Link killed every last Gold Skulltulla. The curse on the tradesmen did in fact break, but much greater consequences ensued. The curse of the Skulltulla was increased tenfold. More importantly though, the Gold Skulltulla had taken it upon themselves to contain the winds of the Haunted Wasteland, but with none left the winds gradually began to seep from the Wasteland and into the Gerudo Fortress._

_After many generations of battleing the winds the Gerudo were forced to seek out a new homeland. For temporary purposes, Hyrule was the only valid option. But the Gerudo and Hylians never did get along. War broke out, and it was a new Link, several generations later, that led the Hylian army in a campaign to banish the Gerudo. Link and his army pushed all the Gerudo into the Wasteland and thought they had ridden themselves of the Gerudo for good, but such was not fate. Cursed Skulltulla inhabited the Wasteland in great numbers in underground tunnels. The Gerudo happened upon them, and, long having known and taken advantage of the healing powers of the Gold Skulltulla sought the same from the Cursed. The Kiss of the Skulltulla did keep them alive and able to survive in the desert, but the cursed kiss was not without its ill side affects, side affects of which, I'm sure, you have been made aware of. Such is their life that they now would happily embrace death, anything would be better than their current existence. Now, the sole driving force behind the Gerudo is the belief that if you die before you pass your Triforce Essence on to your son the curse will be broken._

There was a long pause.

"...So their only purpose in life is to kill me..."

Another pause.

_Yes, it is true._

Silence.

_Link, I suggest you get some sleep, You're night's rest was put to a premature stop. The Gerudo are gone now, but I don't know how long that will last. You might not get many full night's sleep for a while. You should rest up while you can._

"I suppose you're right" Link said wearily, suddenly tired from a heavy mind. As he headed off Flo'ondia called out to him one last time.

_Promise you'll come to see me before you leave during the full moon. I have something for you to take on you're journey._

"Let me guess: something that I'm not ready to receive yet..."

Flo'ondia giggled, _You catch on to these things quickly._

-- WRAP UP --

Hmm...another chapter mostly full of just information. Still, I think (crosses fingers) that this chapter was more interesting. I just get stuck in my conversations, I don't want them to be choppy and unrealistically "straight-to-the-point," but I don't want them to be boringly chit-chatty either. I'm afraid I might too often lean towards the latter. Well, as always, any and all comments are appreciated. If not then thanks for reading. Ya'll have a good day now!

-----

Dark Cross- Well, it was my pleasure to get you that update :) (even if it was a bit slow) and it is also my pleasure to bring you this update (even if it was a bit slow...o.O).

Thag- $9,100 huh? Not bad at all...I think...actually, I never really watch the show (eek!) Still, I know I could find a lot of ways to put $9,100 to use ;) Oh, and "I run for fun and am on the Track team, so I'm in really good shape..." ...heh, it's all relative, put me under a bench press and we'll se just how "in shape" I am :P. and Microsoft Word spell check lets dieing fly so thur! Hmm...ok, so that doesn't necessarily mean everything...

Fatima- Wow, the more I hear about what happens in your school...I dunno, I definitely go to a sheltered "non city" school I guess... and your in middle school/junior high? Anywho, it's good to hear you'll still get by with good grades at least. Heck, if it doesn't really effect your grades and you're out of school for it...it's not all bad at least ;).


	15. Waiting

-- CHAPTER 15: Waiting --

Link laid in his bed shaking under the covers. Curled up in a ball clutching his head he screamed, "Get out of my head! Just leave me alone!" A taunting laugh echoed in his head. _You can't hide in there forever precious Hero of Time. You have a destiny to fulfill. We know this, and we can wait. ...that is...if we don't find a way in first..._ Another laugh screeched thru tearing an intense migraine in its wake as it seemed to vibrate his entire skull. Link sobbed heavily, his eyes long since dried of tears. Fifteen nights and counting, the same thing from dusk to dawn, the Mindrippers left him with sleepless nights.

He had gone back to the tunnels once, but everything felt so...different. It was like he wasn't welcome. It was so damp and dark and scary. He stood there for half an hour at the bottom of the staircase unable to take a step forward before he turned back around. He didn't feel safe in the tunnels, the entire castle was aired with a déjà vu feeling of dread, there was no place for him to go so he stayed in his room drenching his sheets with sweat and tears

"Flo'ondia!" he cried out, "I know your trying to keep me away...for whatever reason, hiding something I guess. But please, just let me sleep at the bottom of the tunnels. I can't take this anymore!"

Nothing.

- - - - -

Link stumbled out his door and slowly shuffled towards the center of the fortress to help Withrow set up his tent at the market, his head hung and arms hanging loosely to the sides. He was only awake by the loosest sense of the word.

"Morning," Withrow greeted him unenthusiastically; the Shadow Spiders incessant howling every night was getting to everyone.

Link didn't bother to look up as he mumbled something undistinguishable, it would have to do as an acknowledgement.

"You know," Withrow said rubbing his eyes, "I think the Gerudo are getting to you more than most others."

Link harrumphed, Withrow had no idea.

"I don't know what's up. I swear they didn't start acting like this until after you showed up. It doesn't make any sense."

Link puttered and shrugged his shoulders even tho he knew very well the answer.

Withrow sighed, "Oh you just look awful. Listen, I couldn't in good conscience work such a young kid who was as tired as you. None of the other kids your age have too."

Link meant to say, "You don't have me do much as it is," but it came out closer to "mehrrmle..."

"That's it, you've done more than enough. Here's breakfast, then I want you to go back to your room and get some rest."

"thngs..."

Withrow turned around to the table to pick up Links plate and then turned back to hand it to him only to find Link slumped over slowly making his way back to his room. Withrow laughed under his breath, "He's a good kid."

- - - - -

_!KRACK!_

_There was a loud explosion that shattered the wall guarding Castle Town and sent Link crashing into a nearby building, rubble crumbling on top of him. He let out a scream as a heavy chunk of stone crushed every bone in his legs from the knee caps down._

_A fireball whizzed past his head connecting with the wall of a house spraying more rubble everywhere._

"_HAHAHA! Has the Great Defender of Hyrule really fallen so easily?" A voice mocked behind him._

_Trapped under the heavy weight of broken stone wall. Link lifted up his upper body as best he could and twisted his torso to face the offender. His eyes lifted from the ground up to first show the reddish-brown legs of a strong stallion and then the darkly tanned upper torso of a muscular man. His fists were glowing red-hot and steam was rolling so thick that the hand became distorted, waving back and forth. The air swirling about his hand was so hot that flames began to suddenly combust from nowhere amassing into a condensed sphere of white explosive fire._

"_I'll admit, I never expected this honor, but at the same time, the glory of being known as the one who slew Link will be bittersweet, seeing you squirm helplessly crushed under a small pile of rocks. It's pathetic, really. I expected mo..."_

_The centaurs arms flailed up to clutch his throat where the arrow had penetrated clean thru to the other side._

"_Me? Fallen? Ridiculous."_

_Link smirked despite his pain as his arms collapsed to the ground, bow in hand._

"_Beezwack!" cried a fellow centaur to his felled comrade. Then, fireball ready, he whipped his head towards Link. "You!" He brought his enflamed hand high above his head. There was a loud neigh, and just as he let loose smoldering ball a horse body-checked him, sending the centaur to the ground and the fireball wide off course._

"_Anopé, you think for once you could show up to these battles earlier? I know the dramatic effect is much greater when you come in at the last second to save me from certain death, but it gets old quick, you know what I'm saying? _

_Anopé neighed playfully as he stuck his head under another of the band of centaurs and, rearing it's head up, flipped it to its side on the ground._

_Link brought down several more centaurs with his bow and arrow as Anopé continued run about knocking others down. But for every one centaur they brought down ten more seemed to emerge from dusty smoke that billowed about at the centaur-made entrance._

Guh? They never attack with such numbers! They always just go on spontaneous little rampages whenever they feel like a good pillage or particularly destructive. But they never band together like this. What gives? _"'Ey Anopé! Come help me up over here!"_

_The gorgeous brown stallion replied as she galloped over to Link. Link grabbed a hold of her leg. "Now pull me out."_

_Anopé tugged in the other direction quickly pulling Link out of the rubble, his legs dragged along the ground limply scraping a trail of blood in their wake. Link pulled himself up on Anopé's back and unsheathed his sword. "Now this is what I'm talking about! Giddy up!"_

_Now ridding such a swift stead Link dashed throughout the sea of centaurs cutting them down left and right, as he easily dodged the onslaught of explosions hailing from every direction. And in the middle of the raging battle Link heard a shrill scream of one of the curious bystanders peering cautiously through their window. A chill shot down his spine as he sensed the evil coming. Slowly turning Link grimaced as a tall dark-clad Gerudo cockily strode into Hyrule from the Castle end. "Ganonthack." Link muttered under his breath._

"_Well boys," he began with a smooth arrogance, "I got done what I came here to do. Thanks for the distraction. You may go now."_

"_But boss! You promised us a great pillage!" One of the centaurs chirped up from the crowd._

"_Fine," said Ganonthack matter-of-factly, "Do what you will, I don't care, but I'm leaving."_

_Ganonthack continued to stroll over to the other end of the Castle Town Square and was met halfway by a towering black stallion, eyes glowing red. He gracefully mounted his horse and rode off out of the town. The vast majority of the centaurs that had seemed more content to stand at the outer edge of the battle and watch, some even still outside the castle walls, turned to follow Ganonthack. Then a few of the centaurs more mixed up in the battle grumbled to themselves and grudgingly followed with the rest of their kin. Slowly the centaurs filed out of the town until the last few left were forced to realize they were outmatched and retreat._

_With the last of them gone Link fell off the horse and crashed unconsciously to the ground._

- - - - -

The warm sun crept over Link's face thru the window. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned. But quickly through his sheets over his head and squirmed deeper into his bed, he was too cozy to wake up now...but, he had obligations. Withrow had been so good to him so far, for which he wasn't about to act ungrateful. With another yawn, Link reluctantly got out of bed, got dressed and headed out the door.

"Link! Good morning!" Withrow cheerfully rang out as he saw Link nearing his cucco stand.

Link smiled and called back "Good morning!"

As Link walked up next to him Withrow commented, "So I take it you slept the rest of the day and all night? I knew you were tired! What did I tell you? A young man like yourself needs his sleep."

Link thought for a moment, "Yeah, I suppose I did..." scratching his head sleepily with a sly smile across his lips.

"OH!" Withrow suddenly burst, "TODAY IS **_SUCH_** A GOOD DAY!"

"Wow, you seem particularly happy today, and for you – that's saying a lot!"

"Heh...You didn't realize it did you?"

Link cocked his eyebrow and hung his head to the side inquisitively. "hmm?"

"The Gerudo finally left us alone. I haven't slept so well in...well since they started screeching every night I guess...So it hasn't really been _that_ long when you think about, but it sure does seem like it doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Link said not entirely convinced, "I suppose your right."

"Well then, I expect today to be very busy so, if you wouldn't mind, could you fetch me whatever eggs the cuccos laid last night?"

Link scowled over-dramatically, "Eggs...yuck, you know the meat's the good stuff!"

Withrow laughed, "We've been over this before, The food is rather limited here so we need to be conservative. Just think, if Timbroe had killed his cows we wouldn't have any milk!"

The mood the rest of the day was light. The day was particularly beautiful and everybody was in good humor from getting a full night's rest. Happy crowds milled about the market excitedly chatting and ready to splurge to celebrate their good fortune, but what caught Link's wandering eye most often was the band of kids mischievously running about and generally misbehaving. Link sighed; it'd been a long time since he had acted his age. Ever observant Withrow noticed Link's absent minded meanderings and insisted that Link go have some fun.

"But you just gave me yesterday off!"

"It's called weekends - you work for 5 days and then take 2 off. It's how us adults do it. Now you've worked for two strait weeks, indeed I should be giving you more days off."

"You've worked everyday I have!"

"Well I certainly didn't work that much when I was your age, now shu!"

Link gave him a long hard stare and then his face burst into a giant smile, "Thank you!"

"Think nothing of it; you have a good time now, ya here?"

But Link was already running off to make some new friends.

As the day went on, Link found himself in the middle of a contest to prove which boy had the biggest balls. One boy snuck into the Wintergreen household and emerged minutes later sprinting out the door with a purse in his hands and a young girl hot on his heels. Another boy climbed Old man Timbroe's fence and tipped over one of his cows. It was amidst this childish competition that Link lost his wit. Up until now, it seemed inherently obvious to keep as much a secret of who he was and what he's done as possible. But Link's boyish competitiveness got the better of him as he told of how he crossed the great Hyrule field by himself and of his great destiny. When the boys laughed at him he suddenly felt the urge to show them the tunnels under the castle.

And so, the group of fearless hoodlums dashed off towards the castle. They found the door to be locked so they hid in the nearby bushes and waited. Their struggled patience paid off when a young servant woman finally exited the front doors with two empty pails in her hands. The boy just behind Link, Sage, quickly broke a stick off the bush and threw it at the slowly shutting door. It landed on the ground just right as to keep the door from completely closing.

"Nice shot!" Link exclaimed.

"Thanks," was the big-smiled return.

Followed by Link, the gang 'inconspicuously' crept into the castle and down to the door that led to the catacombs. Upon grabbing the door handle Link felt a sense of uneasiness at the back of his mind but quickly pushed it aside for the sake of his pride. He opened the door and peered down the staircase, with a dozen young eyes peering over his shoulder.

"It's dark down there isn't it?"

"Yeah, well, we'll just walk down to the bottom of the stairs." Link said, currently without his staff. "It's easy enough to get lost when you have a light."

Holding on to each other's shirts the gang slowly descended the staircase with Link as the guide. As they neared the bottom, Link felt the previous uneasy feeling rushing back at him more and more incessantly until, just steps from the bottom Link stopped.

"Hey come on! You promised to take us all the way down."

But Link didn't hear him, his mind was preoccupied. He had experienced an unwelcome feeling before, but this was different. Before it a slight uneasy feeling. Now everything so felt wrong.

"Flo'ondia!" he suddenly cried, much to the surprise of the surrounding kids who had no idea who he was talking to, "Flo'ondia, are you even still here?!"

There was a long pause.

"Flo'ondia!!!" His cry more desperate.

_Flee child! Leave this place at once!_

"Flo'ondia?" Link gasped. Her voice sounded tired and desperate, not the gentle soothing voice he had known before, "What's wrong?!"

And then, as if in answer to his question, an all too familiar screech echoed thru the dark underground halls.

"NO!" Link screamed.

All six boys grew wide-eyed, and one asked what all were thinking!

"They live down here?! Why did you bring us here? Were you trying to get us eaten!?"

Link turned to face them though he could barely make out their outlines in the near perfect darkness. "Run! Get out!"

The boys didn't need to be told twice as they quickly clamored up the stairs. A few steps up Sage realized that Link wasn't following behind. "Link? What are you doing? Let's go!"

"No!" Link said resolutely, "You go! I have to help her."

"What are you talking about?! Link, we have to go!"

Just then another shadowy cry tore thru the cave and sent Link crashing to his knees and then rolling down the rest of the stairs.

"Link!" Sage cried hearing the fall. Sage stumbled back down to find him. Fumbling around in the darkness at the bottom Sage finally found Link. He couldn't tell but Link looked up at him tears in his eyes.

"Come on." He said, lifting Link up and placing Link's arm over his shoulder. Propping Link up, Sage half carried Link all the way back up to the castle. Exiting the staircase the two noticed five pairs of regretful young eyes staring back at them like they had just be cau...

"Link!" came the scolding from just off to the side. Then, stepping into view, Colba lashed, "I am very disappointed in you. I would never have taken you down there if I even remotely expected...this! What in Hyrule got into you?!"

Link stared at the ground tears still dripping off his face, "s-sorry sir."

Colba mistook Links tears as more apologetic then fearful, and their severity threw him slightly off guard.

"Yes...well...let this be a lesson to you...now be off..."

The seven children bashfully left the castle. When they were a ways off Sage finally asked, "Hey, what's the matter. It's all ok, were all fine. Butch didn't really mean it when he accused you of knowing the Shadow Spiders were down there." Then throwing Butch a glare, "Did you?"

"n-no"

"Right then, see, nothing to worry about."

"...it's not that..."

"Not what?"

"I failed her, she needed me."

"'her' again? What are you talking about."

Link looked up at Sage, but stopped himself from saying anything, turned around, and ran off to his room where huddled in his bed till his busy scared mind finally allowed him to fall asleep."

- - - - -

_"It's no use, Link. He's too powerful. Leave why you still can. I've prepared a boat for you just outside. Perhaps you'll be so lucky as to see tomorrow"_

_"Get out of my way. You do not what of which you speak."_

_"I know that you can't win! I know if you go up there and face him you will die ... or worse...end up like me. He's inside me, inside my head, always there. I feel his evil presence. I feel his tug. I fight so hard, but sometimes I get so tired of fighting... Link just don't go up there... please..."_

_"There is no tomorrow for me! And if Ganon survives the night there is no tomorrow for anybody! I have no choice!"_

_With that Link sprinted past the objectioner in his way and up the stairs. _

_As he continued spiraling upward, it became increasingly obvious that this staircase was leading much higher than it should judging from how tall the fortress was from the outside. _

Mind games_. Link thought as he continued to climb. _I won't give up. I won't give in.

_Link soon lost track of how long he'd been running. Minutes? Hours? Days? Years? Link found himself to be at a complete loss. Suddenly he couldn't remember anything but running. It was all he knew. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he climbed ever onward._

_A wicked laugh broke the monotony and this disgusting figure of a Shadow Spider stepped forward from behind the bend in front of him. Link gasped and jumped back he turned to flee but thousands of Gerudo came rushing up the stairs behind him. Suddenly he was in the dark endlessly open field that these cursed nightmares always brought him to. The thousands of Gerudo surrounded him from all sides swarms of smaller skulltullas scurrying beneath their feet and smaller spiders still scurry beneath the skulltullas. A skulltulla reached him first and leapt straight at his face._

Wake up! _Echoed a bodiless voice._

_Time stopped, the spider froze inches away from his face._

"_Flo'ondia?"_

You must wake up!

"_I'm so scared Flo'ondia."_

Wake up now!

- - - - -

Link's eyes shot open though, instinctively, he kept himself from moving or making any sounds.

He heard the pitter-pattering of feet trying to quietly scramble about, and soft hissing back and forth. Link began to silently cry again. They were there, he could feel them, inside his room.

_Get out now!_

Link let out a quick gasp then immediately silenced himself. The room was quite, no sound, they had heard him.

A loud screech broke the silence causing Link to scream and tumble out of his bed. He found himself paralyzed from fear, as if he didn't move the Mindrippers might not find him.

_Have courage, young Link! It's very essence flows through you!_

"I can't! I just can't! I couldn't before and I can't now!"

_You are afraid, I know. But courage is not the absence of fear, it is the ability to face it!_

A grinning Gerudo wobbled up to Link forcing him to shuffle backwards, then, in the blink of an eye, it was on top of him. It was too dark to see anything in great detail but still, the distorted face of the Shadow spider was imprinted in his head in greater detail then he had ever seen anything before. He saw the venomous drool before it splashed over his face, and he saw the spider cock it's head to the side and smile widely bearing it's thousands of unevenly spaced teeth of all shapes and sizes. It reared it's head back to strike before it was stopped by a loud hiss from another Gerudo.

Link's arms desperately flopped around as Flo'ondia's voice continued to echo in the back of his head, 'take courage, take courage, take courage.'"

The Shadow Spider atop Link turned to face its challenger and hissed back.

Link's hand amazingly landed over his Deku-staff.

The opposing Shadow Spider snapped at the one hovering above Link and received an aggressive snap back.

Link's fingers curled around the staff, his sweaty hands making a tight grip difficult.

The challenger backed off and left the first Shadow Spider to Link who turned back to face Link with its familiar toothy grin.

!SMACK!

The Mindripper's head whipped to the side as it was struck with all of Link's might. It stutter-stepped backwards and Link quickly rose to his feet striking the staff to the ground and shoving the now-glowing end into the cursed creatures face. The Mindripper wailed and backed off temporarily blinded. Link felt another Gerudo coming up behind him and whipped around the sudden bright light sending yet another Shadow Spider into a shadowy corner. Link nervously spun around every which way holding the staff out warding off what must have been at least two dozen disfigured beasts, far more than he realized. Fear began to grip him all the more as he notice the repulsive figures slowly starting to close back in on him as they adjusted to the light. His arms began to tremble and he spun around all the more rapidly. A Gerudo came into staff's length and Link stabbed at it. Immediately a spider leapt at him from behind Link feel to the floor and whipped his staff up at the underside of the wretched thing sending it soaring just over him. In the next moment a dozen drooling faces leaned over their helpless prey.

!CRACK!

The door to Link's room broke open with Withrow crashing thru.

"LINK!" he scream skillfully zipping an arrow thru the air that landed just to the side of Link, enough to make the spiders flinch backwards.

"IN HERE!" Withrow called outside and was immediately the sound of rushing feet could be heard making their way to the doorway.

Men halted to a stop just behind Withrow and more arrows were fired. The Shadow Spiders swarmed towards their attackers screeching loudly causing many to drop their weapons. But not all as Link became painfully aware when a set of sharp teeth sunk into his arm. A volley of arrows shot thru the air and struck the Shadow Spider in the face causing him to wail loudly and release his grip.

"GET OUT OF THERE! THRU THE WINDOW!"

Link didn't have to be told twice. Luckily the window was open as nights were usually fairly hot. Link dove thru but was whipped to a stop as the same Gerudo that bit his arm bit down on his nearly escaped foot. Link's belly smacked onto the window sill and momentum carried the upper half of his body into the other side of the wall. Dazed, Link whipped back up and stabbed the spider in the eye with the under - and much narrower - side of his staff. The spider cried and stumbled to the ground giving Link the chance to scramble out of the room.

Outside a furious battle raged on. Men continued to poor out from all ends of the fortress and women stood just outside their rooms holding their crying children behind their arms.

The Gerudo continued to fight on viscously even with dozens of arrows sticking out of their body's, some even had legs hacked off or giant deep gashes from the swordsmen that had entered the mix and still fought back with strength. Men seemed to randomly drop and start to seizure as one by one they succumbed to the spiders' mind games. Link watched on terrified, as the men fought bravely on.

With horror Link noticed Withrow drop to the ground and a heavily bleeding Shadow Spider limp up to him.

"NO!" cried Link as he ran over throwing his body into the spider. Both the spider and Link quickly scrambled to their feet and faced one another. The spider screeched, but Link just shut his eyes in pain, stepped backwards to steady himself from falling, and shook his head. Looking back up at the spider he smiled victoriously and struck at the Mindripper with a fierce blow. The beast retaliated by snatching the staff with it's teeth and ripping it out of Link's hands. The Gerudo reared back and pounced, but fell to the ground off course as two rapid fired arrows met it mid-air. A man with a sword came up from behind the spider, severed its head, and ran off to continue his fight.

Link whipped around to see the shaken figure of Withrow on the ground propped slightly up with a bow ready in his hands. Link threw himself on top of him.

"Oh Withrow"

Withrow struggled to his feet with Link still clinging to him, patted him on the head and ,looking into Link's eyes, said with a smile, "Thank you" then gentle pushed him away, eyes focused sternly on the battle before him. Bodies of men and spiders were strewn about the bloody field as the many left fought on beaten and exhausted. Withrow reached into his quiver, pulled out and fired his remaining three arrows, then unsheathed his previously unused sword and charged into the thick of battle.

The fight continued and the spiders seemed to gain more and more the advantage as they overcame the numbers with seemingly inexhaustible energy. The men fought on bravely tho they became sloppier and much slower. Just as the tides had seemed to irreversibly change in favor of the Gerudo Colba emerged, his arms stretched towards the sky. He chanted loudly something untranslatable that caused the disgusting creatures to stop suddenly and flee towards the fortress gates. The twin doors flung open allowing the spiders to escape. The thick cursed winds rolled into the fortress as the men left standing rushed over to the gates and, with there combined might barely managed to reshut the doors.

"Gather your wounded, and take them inside! This place must be purified!"

Colba cried out for all to hear. Crying mothers rushed out to tend to their wounded husbands or lovers or brothers. Many anguished cries could be heard as women found their men dead. Nobody noticed Link tear off towards the castle.

"Flo'ondia," he muttered under his breath, "what's going on?"

He ran thru the broken open doors to the castle, down the broken open door to the tunnels and strait to Flo'ondia without thinking where he was going. Entering Flo'ondia's room he gasped and jumped back when he saw at least a dozen more dead Shadow Spiders strewn about the floor.

_I tried to stop them, but I couldn't get them all. There were too many, and I wasn't strong enough. I am so sorry._ Her voice was trembling and exhausted.

"Flo'ondia...what happened he..." Link stopped short as an emotion of pure dread washed over him.

Link began to breath heavily and sweat built up in large beads ran heavily down his face.

"W-w-w-wha-what?"

_Get behind me child, you are not yet ready for this fight._

"And what makes you think you are Oracle?" A tall muscular man stepped thru the shadows clad completely in black, a large pointed nose extruded from his green-tinted face, bushy orange eyebrows dipped to conform to his sinister grin. "I am God."

Link did not remember his dreams yet still, with a wave of déjà vu, Link knew he recognized this man.

-- CHAPTER CLOSER --

Phew! -wipes sweaty forehead- There's a little more action for you. As well as one of those much hated cliffies. Sorry, it's already my longest chapter yet, I had to stop it somewhere ;). Well, what'd ya think? Please review! I love reviews. Even nasty reviews if you feel it necessary.

-----

Thag – Flow-own-dee-uh. Flo'ondia. I actually came up with the name after watching LoTR and it's a direct rip off of Galandria (or however you spell her name). And I wanted something more 'watery' So I was like "Hmm...flow" And yeah, that's the story.

Fatima – Glad to hear things are going better, and just in attempt to help keep those spirits high I added in an extra dose of spiders into this chappie! :p Hope you like!

Dark Cross – Good, I'm always worried that the slower chapters will get too boring. Glad to hear you still found it interesting.


	16. Evil Becomes Known

- CHAPTER 16: Evil Becomes Known -

_A door. Curious. What hides behind? The compulsion to know is strong. Hand on doorknob. No! All-enshrouding shadow! It must remain contained! So why do I open it? It must be conquered. _

_The stairs. Exhaustion. Why do I run? This monotony is as pointless as it is tiring. Legs begin to slow. Wait! I run for a reason. I remember not what it is, but I know it is too important to stop. I will conquer._

_A light. Inviting. Is this my goal? A warmth emits from this doorway. I approach my destination. Stop! It's a trap! The light is aired with darkness! My body freezes in fear. Fear is meant to be conquered._

_The figure. Evil. How can such a being exist? My eyes tear at the corruption before me. I call his name. Ganon! He does not turn, but I see his face. He smiles. "Do you really expect to conquer?"_

_-flash-_

_A disfigured Moblin howls at the moon._

_-flash-_

_A black gauntleted fist crushes a blade._

_-flash-_

_A shadow watches a burning forest._

_-flash-_

_A dark figure gazes upon an ocean emptying above him and laughs maniacally._

_-flash-_

_A darkness walks out the door, leaving behind a young girl huddled in a corner crying._

_-flash-_

_Innumerable spiders scurry towards..._

"Link! I said get behind me!"

_...a man who raises his head to the dark sky and spreads his arms as the scurrying spiders cover his body._

_-flash-flash-flash-_

_Face after face. All grinning, laughing, howling. All dark, shadowed, evil._

"Link! You must listen to me! Overcome the compulsion! Your time will come!"

_He mocks me. He destroys all that is good, all that I fight for. And laughs in my face._

"Link!"

_I will conquer!_

- - - - -

Link jumped to his feet and blurted "What are you?! You cannot be allowed to live!"

_Link! No!_

The great shadow bellowed heartily.

Link gripped tight his staff and lunged at the figure before him. Before he was even aware of his actions he found himself looking at the caverns dark ceiling gasping for breath as cold meaty fingers wrapped around his throat. The huge hand wrapped all the way around to the back of his head and a single finger pushed his head downward to meet his captor. Link threw tightly his eyes shut afraid of what he was about to see.

"Are you afraid?" came the amused voice.

Link didn't answer.

"This is your hero, Oracle?"

**_The_**_ Hero. Mine, and all of Hyrule's. And he **will**__ be your end._

The villain laughed. "You don't say?"

Link gurgled as the fists tightened.

_Stop!_

"Stop? The Great Hero. My End. Can he not defend himself?" he mocked.

Flo'ondia didn't respond.

The shadow smirked. "And this 'Great Hero,' the famed 'Bearer of the Triforce of _Courage_' He won't even look his opponent in the face. Come boy, will you not honor me. I wish to gaze into the eyes of my end before he brings upon me my final fall.

Link gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes tighter.

"No? You refuse my request?"

Link's face grew purple and tears dripped down his cheeks as the foe squeezed tighter yet.

_I said stop!_

Flo'ondia's right eyed flashed a bright blue lighting up the entire room for a moment. The cloaked being suddenly released his grip dropping Link to the floor. He pressed his palms against his head in pain and fell to his knees. Lifting his head upward he let out a horrible scream. As the scream continued it began to break up and steadily turned into a clear insane laughter.

Link jumped to his feet and scurried behind Flo'ondia.

The shadow rocked back off his knees to sit down and slapped his knee as he continued to laugh uncontrollably. "Oh, Great Hero! Your legendary courage! How it makes me tremble!"

You've gone mad! This boy does indeed posses the Triforce of Courage. And thru the ages without fail he has brought you down!

The figure sighed "But Great Oracle, knower of all, surely you must admit circumstances are different this time around."

It matters not. This Link is more in tune than any other I have ever met. The Triforce of Courage dominates his subconscious, and soon he will awaken as the greatest Hero of Courage of this Age.

"Yes...this age...which remind me 'surely you must admit circumstances are different this time around.'"

You will not succeed.

The fiend finally picked himself back up to his feet. "So be it." And began to walk off. His heavy boots echoing thru the tunnels. Well out of visage but within hearing range he stopped.

"Have him bring them to me. It's what I want. Bring them all to me!"

- - - - -

"Who is he?" Link said displaying no emotion.

_You know._

"Ganon."

"This is bigger than just an illness that plagues the Hylians?" It was a statement; Link knew it was, the implied question was what exactly that entailed?

_I already told you, all you need to concern yourself with right now is bringing your people here._

"It's what he wants, he said that's what he wants."

_There are things you don't understand, but you don't need to yet. All you need to conc..._

"Shut up! I'm so sick of this you-don't-need-to-know bull! Obviously it's my 'destiny' to 'save the world.' I deserve to know what I'm up against! I _need_ to know what I'm up against!

"Well!?"

_I can't tell you._

"Bull! Do you have any idea what I've been thru! The Gerudo still dance in the back of my head! Every second of the day they torment me! Every time I close my eyes I see them...smiling, laughing, taunting me...My head hurts so much! ...and then...him..." At that moment Link broke into tears.

_I understand it's a lot to place on you. That's why I only want to give you so much at a time, little pieces, easier to handle._

"And I'm just supposed to follow blindly as you lead me to Him?! I can't do that! I can't face him without knowing why!"

_And you won't until you do. Right now you just need to focus on saving your people._

"But I can't leave yet."

_Not till the full moon._

Link glanced at one of the dead Shadow Spiders that were thrown about the floor. "And what about them?"

_Ganon got his message across. I don't think they'll attack again._

"Because they listen to him...and he wants me to bring my people here too...Why should I trust you when you want the same thing from me as he does and you won't tell me anything!"

Listen. People are healthy here. You have already witnessed this. Trust me or not, if you want to save your people this is your only choice. And I know you, I've know you for several millennia. You always do what is right for your people, no matter what sacrifice it means for you.

"...I'd rather them die as they are then bring them to be tortured at His hands."

You'll do it. You can't give up. You can't resign to that fate. You'll be determined to end Ganon's reign. It may be a trap, I may be in on it, but bringing your people here is your only option. I'll see you here again the evening before the full moon.

- - - - -

"I'll see you here again the evening before the full moon." The words echoed in his head as he stumbled thru the dark tunnels only now really noticing the sharp pains that shot from his ankle all the way up to his hip from the bite from the shadow spider as he was escaping out the window.

She's right...screw her for being right...but she is...I'll be back... 

Link reached stairs and limped back to the castle floors wincing at the pain and at the same time in utterly dumbfounded as to how the pain could have escaped him until now. Leaning heavily on the wall and head hung in exhaustion Link reached the door and pushed it open. Boots.

_Oh, I'm just not up for this._

"Excuse me!" Colba boomed, and Link realized he had spoken aloud without intending to.

"Tomorrow, please, can we just deal with this tomorrow. I'm too tired right now."

"I think not! You use the attack of the Gerudo as a distraction to sneak into the tunnels, clearly off-limits, get caught..." Colba paused as his eyes trailed backwards along a dotted path of blood that lead from the castle entrance, down the hallway, and into the staircase, "...and have the audacity to ask to be let free! Do you have any idea the chaos that has been going on outside?"

Link absentmindedly shook his head, not hearing a word that Colba had said but instinctively knew how to respond to the tone of the question. He looked down to see a second trail of blood coming up from the pitch black below him and pooling just below his ankle and then gave the blurry figure of a man crossing his arms across his chest a once over before he passed out from loss of blood.

- - - - -

Link's eyes blinked open as he moaned slightly.

"Oh good, your up." Came the familiar soft tone of Withrow. "You've been having some nightmares- tossing and turning and talking in your sleep…you even fell out of bed once. You woke up, but you were so out of it I doubt you remember."

Link shot up and looked directly at Withrow. "I talked in my sleep? What did I say?"

Withrow raised a brow at the sudden intensity Link portrayed. "Uh, well, mostly just mumbling actually, I couldn't make much out... Is there anything going on – anything I should know about. Colba brought you back late last night and ordered me to watch you and tend to your wounds. He was not in a good mood. I just wrote it off as being upset after the whole Mindripper attack, it took a heavy toll on a lot of us."

"Withrow...just... it's not important...don't worry about it."

"Ok, just know that you can tell me anything."

"Well, that sure is a nasty cut on your ankle. I wrapped it up, didn't really know what else to do, you should be fine tho, just stay off it for a while."

"...how...h-how many people..." Link started.

"Died." Withrow finished for the stumbling boy. "...We've only been told of three, several others are still in the hospital in critical condition. ...I was never fond of the Gerudo, but they've never been so...aggressive, I don't know what's gotten into them, usually they keep to themselves...and how they got in here...Nobody, not even Colba, has been able to answer that one. The castle doors were broken open, apparently from the inside...some people think somehow...but that's ridiculous, and Colba flat out denied the possibility."

"The kids..." Link said to himself, remembering that they were with him when they first heard the Mindrippers down in the catacombs. But Withrow, picking up on almost anything, heard.

"The kids?"

"...Oh, just...my friends...uh, are they all ok?" Link quickly covered himself.

"None of them were hurt very badly...but...Sage, he lost his father. He's all alone now, his mother died on his town's pilgrimage to Fenykes."

"Oh..."

There was a long awkward pause before Link broke the silence.

"So, the courtyard, is it safe to go outside now?"

"Colba insists that people stay inside as much as possible and that anybody who must go outside make it as quick as possible. The air is still cleansing. It could take weeks before were allowed to live life like normal again. My guess is that the next full moon will do the trick."

Link sighed, even with all that had happened, making Link less confident in the safety of Fenykes, the next full moon couldn't come quick enough.

Withrow noticed the longing on his face. "You still plan on going don't you. I'd try to convince you otherwise, but like I said before, I was in the same position you were, and nobody could talk me out of it...I'm coming with you."

"But..."

"No! I've decided, you can't change my mind."

"You could die out there!"

"And you couldn't? You've got spunk kid, but don't you think it a little audacious to assume that you stand a better chance out there than me!"

"It's not that..."

"Yes, I know, I apologize. You just couldn't ask anybody to commit to something so dangerous for. Well you didn't ask, I decided this myself."

Link paused, wanting to tell Withrow everything, not quite sure why he didn't.

"Listen..." Link paused. "My left hand, have you ever noticed anything...strange about it."

Withrow cocked an eyebrow.

Link looked at the mark of the Triforce of Courage on his hand. It had dimmed some over the years, but it was still noticeable. And everybody knew the legend of the Triforce and it's three bearers. People, anybody, should have noticed by now. He shouldn't have been able to gone so long without raising any questions. This realization just now began to hit Link as he wondered exactly what that might mean.

Link whipped the back of his hand up and placed it directly in front of Withrow's eyes.

"You don't see anything?"

"No!" Withrow said in shock, "No, I do! The mark of the Triforce of Courage! And it's glowing!"

Link furrowed his brow, not sure where to go with this. "But you didn't notice it before..."

"Before? How long ago did it happen? I mean I must say I was pretty pre-occupied when the Gerudo attacked, and since then, I've only seen you in bed covered by sheets..."

"The whole time Withrow. I've had this mark since I was born."

"What?! That's ridiculous, I would have noticed it; it's very obvious."

"That's what I thought. Listen you have to believe me. People just never notice, I don't know why."

"Give it up, it's some sort of trick isn't it?"

"Listen! My name is Link! You know Link from the Legends?! I came to Fenykes healthy, A bit rattled from the Gerudo attack maybe, but completely unaffected by the plague that kills everyone outside these walls. The Spiders just now started acting strangely, right after I moved in, and who do they attack when they finally reveal that they could get in to the fortress? Me! That's who! I'm telling you the truth! My father possessed the Triforce of Courage before me and his father before him!"

"What could...Do you know...This is remarkable! I thought it was just a myth!"

"No! It's all recorded right there in the history books. I remember stories from my father: just a generation ago people knew the Triforce to be true just as surely as they knew they had ten fingers. It's like everything's being forgotten or something." Link remembered His strange visit with a Shiekah who barely noticed the mark on His hand. He didn't think much of it then, but now that just added more to his questions.

Withrow sat in thought; it was a lot to take in.

"Anyways, you understand now, why I have to go alone. I'm the only one immune to the plague, tho I don't know why, and I can't risk taking anybody else."

"No!" Withrow burst, "You must take me, you don't understand." And then he burst into tears.

Link looked on with a sympathetic albeit confused expression.

Between sobs Withrow explained, "I was telling the truth when I said I went back to get my people, but when I said I waited out the next month and then returned and everything turned out allright...I lied. I did save people...many people...but..." Withrow began to sob more heavily and it took a while till he regained his composure. "...Pretain, my son, I was too late for him. And my wife, Jackie, she refused to leave. Delirious, she thought Pretain was just asleep, and when she wouldn't come until she could finally wake him. All I wanted to do was stay with her, comfort her, but I had a duty. There were too many people still alive. I calculated it out, waited as long as I thought it was safe to make it to the desert on a full moon as I tried to convince Jackie the truth. But in the end I had no choice. I left her, and I've never been able to live it down. I need this Link, please. I don't know exactly what I think it's going to prove, but I need this."

Link paused. He wanted to say no. He didn't want to put anybody else in danger. "...OK, you can come."

- CHAPTER CLOSER -

Oh sweet irony. Ok, actually I doubt any of you've been keeping updated on my bio, but I just recently posted my reason for not updating and that I wouldn't be updating for a good while yet. Obviously this is an update, albeit very short. Let me explain. I do have computer access, but none are my own. I'll be getting a laptop in 5-6 weeks, but until then I can't save anything. But Eureka! I can save it on ! So I'm putting this up now. I'll update and put up more later (probably tomorrow). When I feel I have a decently long chapter, I'll start on the next. Now I know you don't get notices for chapter updates, and I don't expect you to check the story everyday to keep up. Just know that, by the time you get the next chapter notice this chapter might be longer and you might want to check over it before you go to the next chapter.

_Edit: hmm...I just realized I can save this on without posting it first. But yeah, I was already set on posting it, and I'm going to. I would say it's a matter of pride – sticking to my decision. That's a pretty bad reason, but, truth is, my honest reason is even more selfish: I miss the reviews. :/ Sorry for teasing you. Let me know how much you hate me. Anything. Just review. :)_

Edit2: Ok, I think that's good enough. If your reading this then know you've read the whole chapter, the next update will be a new chapter. Sorry for any confusion.

- ACHKNOWLEDGEMENTS -

Thag- Thag, you have no idea how good your review made me feel. Seriously, I was all giddy the rest of the day. And then, after I pulled my biggest cliffy, I unsympathetically make you wait. Hopefully this little chapter-bit is seen more of a "hold-over" than a "teaser"

Fati...err...ehem...Rose of the Moon- uh oh, I sure hope the Ganon you smacked across the head wasn't my Ganondorf, because my Ganon is a psycho! Oh just you wait, -wink-wink-nudge-nudge-

Dark Cross- Hey no problem, I've definitely been bad at reviewing myself lately. I'm glad you liked the chapter, it's probably my personal favorite.


	17. A Long Month's End

- CHAPTER 17: A LONG MONTH'S END-

_Link slowly picked his head up and shuffled out of the uncomfortable mess he found himself in the corner of a dark room. A sharp pain throbbed from the back of his head and feeling around with his hand he felt a warm sticky blood oozing thru his messy hair._ What happened? ... Where am I? _The answer came all too soon as a laughter that made Link queasy rang thru the large open room. Ganon step just into view and threw the hilt of a sword at Link's feet cracking a sinister grin, "Evil's Bane my foot."_

-----

Link gasped as he suddenly sat up in his bed.

"You sleep like this every night?" Withrow's voice was solemn.

"...I think so...I...I really don't know, I always wake up knowing I just had an awful dream, but I never remember anything."

"No?"

"No...a while back I was told that I recalled the memories of Links past (a/n or is the correct word to the phrase 'passed'?), but didn't remember anything. Flo'ondia says I'm 'in tune' I don't even know what that means, I certainly don't feel 'in tune.'"

"Wait...who?"

"Oh, Flo'ondia, she was bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom a long time ago, she lives on as a statue in the tunnels beneath the castle."

"You've been down there. I've heard about the catacombs but didn't really believe they were there, just a story to keep kids from snooping around the castle."

"Yeah, well, they're down there, and that's why Colba was mad at me, he caught me down there."

"hmph..."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, this is all just a lot to take in."

"Yeah, I guess"

Just then Colba bust thru the door. It was obvious that he was actively trying to control his temper. Link stifled a laugh, he'd never seen a face so red. "Withrow, would you excuse us. I have words to speak with the boy."

"I think I'll stay, if that isn't too much of a problem."

"IT IS! I SAID LEAVE, AND YOU WILL DO AS COMMANDED!"

Withrow stared down Colba for a solid 30 seconds and then reluctantly left the room.

"Listen, I know your secret, I've know the whole time, but don't think that automatically makes me trust you, makes me believe your some perfect do-gooder incapable of wrong. I don't know what it is you keep doing down there but I know your dealing with that voice. I told you before, the voice is a trap. Whatever she's telling you is a lie. You must not listen to whatever she has to say. I forbid you from ever going down there again, but if you think I expect you to listen to me, your wrong. Try if you like; I promise, you won't be get thru."

Link just remained silent as Colba glared at him. Eventually he grunted and left the room, passing Withrow who had been waiting just outside the door.

"What did I say about being outside with the air impure as it is" Colba grumbled to himself more than Withrow.

Withrow's face distorted as he didn't know whether to be annoyed or amused by that statement and went back in to see Link.

"This is bad," Link said quietly.

"I need to get back down there, I'm supposed to see her before I leave, she has something for me."

"Don't worry, We'll find a way"

-----

The next days went by particularly slow with nothing to do but stay inside. At least for most the time Withrow was over to keep Link company. With nothing better to do Link filled Withrow in on anything he could think of that might be important and Withrow told Link about how his son Pretain would have been about Link's age and that they would have gotten along well.

Withrow decided it would be a good idea to scout out the castle. He found two guards at the front door, something that he'd never seen before. Colba was fairly well known and respected and got in without too much trouble tho he doubted Link would have it as easily. Inside guards randomly patrolled the halls especially the hall that Link said the door to the catacombs were. At both ends of the hall stood to guards , apparently this area was now restricted, in the middle he noticed two more guards yet infront of a door. It was only the obvious assumtion that that was the door they wanted.

-----

"Do you think there's another entrance."

"I don't know of any, but it certainly seems possible."

"Can we get past the guards?"

"I wouldn't count on it."

"Listen, I don't want to, but once that full moon is up I'm leaving whether I've spoken to her or not."

"We'll find a way in."

-----

"Anything," Link pleaded desperately.

"Nothing," Withrow responded reluctantly.

They where hiding behind the same bush Link and his friends had hid behind days ago when they snuck into the catacombs. To date the bush had proved itself quite useful. Link stared on towards the front door. Four guards; double the security from the past week, as if Colba knew Link needed to see Flo'ondia one last time before he left.

Link sighed, "I guess, I guess we should get going. It doesn't look like we'll be getting in anytime soon, and there's no way in the Hylian abyss I'm letting the people of Koriki wait another month."

"You sure? If all you've said has been true visiting Flo'ondia might be too important to pass up."

Link paused for a moment. "Yes... right now, the only thing that matters... is Koriki. I'm going."

Withrow squinted and gazed deep into Link's eyes, trying to read him.

Link finally turned away uncomfortable from the intensity of Withrow's stare.

In a tone somehow weaved with understanding, that Link's decision was resolute, Withrow said, "OK."

Link gave Withrow a thankful nod and stood to his feet. Walking off towards the fortress gates Link gave one last hopeful glance to the castle entrance.

!PHWOOM!

!CRACK!

The twin doors suddenly burst open splintering as they swung solidly into adjacent walls. And thru those doors seeped a blue tinted gentle breeze. The cool air wrapped around his body working from the tips of his four limbs to his torso to his neck to his head. As the draft slid past his ears he heard a soft whisper: _come_.

Link flung back around to Withrow. "Did you hear that?" he blurted in a hushed shock. But Withrow stood still with his back to Link looking onward to the gates.

Link jumped in front of him. "Hey, Withrow! You think this means we should go in?" But still stood Withrow motionless, completely... frozen.

"Hey!" Link shouted waving his hand in front of Withrow's face, "What gives?"

Another gust seemed to pass thru Link's ears, this time the whisper much louder and more instant: _COME_.

Link looked back at the castle doors, and realized the guards too were apparently frozen, unnatural considering the giant doors that busted open behind them just moments ago.

"OK! I'm coming!"

Link crept thru the castle finding countless more guards suspended in time.

_Is this your doing Flo'ondia?_ Link pondered to himself. _How powerful are you? How could there be anything you depend on me for?_

Down the long stairs and thru the deep tunnels he raced. As he neared Flo'ondia's room a brilliant glowing sapphire light intensified.

Emerging into the room Flo'ondia's form was nearly invisible, blending in nigh perfectly with the bright aura of the room. A strong essence abed about too powerful to ignore.

"Flo'ondia," Link gasped in awe as he shielded his eyes with his hand, "is this your true might?"

If he couldn't see it, he felt it: a warm smile washed over him. _Only these nights of the full moon. Once a month, with aid of the moon I am granted access to roam this world I once roamed._ As she spoke the blue light dissipated allowing Link view the statue in her glistening splendor.

"And even stop time!" shouted Link exasperated.

Flo'ondia chuckled. _Not quite I'm afraid_.

"Then how..."

_Link, this is not the world that you know. I pulled you from the physical realm of existence you know so well. This isn't a world of matter, but rather, information. Ideas, not figures. This is 'thought' Link. You are in my mind._

Link jumped back, "You're mind?"

_Yes. Have you ever wondered what it would look like to step into another's head. This is what mine looks like._

"How do you..."

_Hush Link, I will explain._ Flo'ondia paused. _The physical realm is not the only realm that exists. There is at least one other if not many more._

"What are you talking about?"

_Information, Link! Think about it! Take the Book of Mudora for example. The Anchient Text is nothing if bound solely to the confines of matter. Random, meaningless characters, one after another for pages on end!_

"What?!" Link was shocked and suddenly felt the need to defend the books he held so dearly.

_But they're not meaningless, Link! Because the characters aren't random they aren't meaningless, and this is because the physical is not the only definition by which we live. Those characters were chosen specifically for what they represent. And when pooled together the book conveys something, it has meaning._

"So... what? We exist here only as information?" Link pinched his cheek and, definitely feeling it, gave a confused look.

_Basically, but having only known the physical world for so long your mind can only comprehend things that it can sense from at least one of the five senses, so even here, in my mind, you give physical form to all concepts. Take Withrow and the guards for instance. I only pulled you into my mind, they don't exist at all on this plane. However, since my mind is so deeply entwined with knowledge from the physical world, at least on these nights when I am set free, I know they are there. Bombarded with all this information ungraspable your mind is forced to compromise: thus the frozen statues._

"Ok... what, I think I understand... kinda... a little... maybe... not really..."

_And you likely never will, and it is not that important that you know how it works, just that it does, and that you can use it is power to aid your quest._

"Use what? What power?"

There was a flash chest high directly in front of Flo'ondia, and when the light dimmed what appeared to be a mirror was left spinning on a slight axis. No, not a mirror, the center was transparent. The entire frame and handle appeared to be carved from a single sapphire stone.

"It's beautiful."

_This, Link, is a Lens of Truth._

"Oh! I've heard of those! It has the power to reveal hidden things!"

_Yes, but this is no ordinary Lens of Truth. This was crafted specially by the Mites, the shadow dwellers, with engravings at the bottom to fit the exact dimensions of the Zora Sapphire._

_The possessor of this Lens is privy to the truth absolute. The innermost thoughts and feelings of any individual can be uncovered with its power. No lie need you be susceptible to. But know this, the lens is only a tool that allows you to enter the mind of another, and even then the subjects most treasured and guarded will not be handed over lightly. Some secrets of the feeble minded will be obvious but other times, to uncover the truth is a battle of wit, in the fullest sense of the word. Determination and willpower will be your strongest allies, two characteristics you posses in great quantity. _

_Link, I bestow upon you, the Lens of Wisdom._

The mystical item floated gracefully into Link's open hand, and when he felt the cool sapphire rub against his palm he wrapped his fingers around the brilliant azure piece.

_It is a magnificent feat, really, the only known object to exist in this realm and the physical realm simultaneously. Like a door connecting two very different rooms, so too is the lens of Wisdom, a link between mind and matter. Surely only the Mites could have forged it._

"Just who are the mites anyways? I've never heard of them."

_I am not surprised. To a Hylian they hardly exist as anything more than a terrible nightmare. Invisible to most others, they roam the shadows if Hyrule largely unnoticed, still there mere presence is enough to instill wave of awkward uneasiness. Not only are they unseen but heir physical touch is little more than a chill sweeping thru the body, unless of course, they scratch you with their retractable claws injecting you with a substance deadly to all Hylians. _

_Only when staring directly into their eyes might a Hylian catch a glimpse of their icy blue eyes when they blink. And even this only ever occurs when a Mite wishes to make itself known._

"What?!" Link looked again at the lens he held, this time suspicion replacing awe, wondering if the nature of the lens' creators held any unpleasant implications.

_Fear not, the Mites are generally peaceful creatures and, seeing as how Hylians don't even know they exist, they really don't pose any threat. The Mites are a respectable race, just... of a different nature than Hylians. There is no need to fear the Lens of Wisdom. It possesses no "evil aura." However, this aside, the Lens is a very powerful tool and should be used with extreme care. Should the lens break whilst you inhibit the mind of another you will have lost your only gate between realms and shall be forever trapped. Do you understand?_

"I... yes... Yes, I understand."

_Good, now take too the Zora Sapphire, and be on your way._

Link knew the lore well: Long ago when the great sages of old forged the Master Sword, the Blade of Evil's bane, also did they enchant three stones to serve as a key to safeguard the blade. Entrusted to the Zora was a bracelet of three sapphire stones; to the Forest Elves – a ring topped with twin emerald gems; and to the Goron – an amulet of which the center crest was a magnificent ruby. When the three were brought together and the Forgotten Song was played on the Instrument of the Goddesses the door that guarded the Master Sword would be opened. Many believed this to be the gems' only function, but others insisted the gems possessed untold mysteries yet to be discovered.

From Flo'ondia's right eye popped out the legendary Sapphire bracelet. The first stone was followed by a golden chain connecting the second stone and then the final stone. the unhooked gem glided over to Link leaving Flo'ondia with an empty socket where her right eye used to be.

_That is all. The time has finally come for you to rescue your people. I shall see you again at the next full moon upon your return._

Link fitted the three stones into their corresponding sockets just before a strong gust ripped thru and seemed to tear Link from his very body. Link watched the cavern walls flash by as he was swiftly carried backwards thru the tunnels. Then up the stairs, thru the castle, out the front doors and !SMACK! slamming into his body where he stood when he felt the azure chill winds pull him from the physical realm.

The collision knocked him off his feet and sent him reeling into the ground.

"Link!" gasped Withrow, "You OK?"

"Yuck!" Link groaned as he spat out the dirt that caked his mouth. "Fine, fine, I'm fine."

"What just happened? You fell pretty hard to have just tripped."

"I'll tell you everything once we're on our way; it's going to be a long walk."

"Oh! What's that?" A shocked Withrow breathed as he noticed the Lens of Wisdom while Link got to his feet.

"I said I'll tell you everything once we're on our way. Now let's go."

"Ooh, someone's grumpy..."

"No... just anxious, I've never been apart from my father for so long and I'm also looking forward to seeing Koriki Village again.

-----

The wasteland may have been free from the cursed winds rampant whipping but it was still a daunting task nonetheless. Nothing but sand as far as the eye could see except for the jutting rock wall that towered high above their heads. Link sighed and pulled out his map. Why'd that wall have to be there? He knew he was only going to end up backtracking on the other side of the wall as he made his way thru Gerudo valley.

"Ok, let me get this strait... You can read minds with that thing?" Withrow said bringing Link from his absent-minded meanderings.

"I guess, sorta, it's more like I _enter_ their mind than _read_ it I guess. I don't know, it's kinda hard to explain."

"...and if it breaks while your in somebody else's mind your stuck there forever."

"That's what she said."

"On which side?"

"Hm?"

"If it breaks in the physical realm will you still be stuck there in the other person's mind or only if the part in the mind breaks... or can the mind part even be broken? as it technically doesn't have a physical form?"

"I don't know! She didn't tell me and I never thought to ask! Quit nagging me!"

"Hmm... although time seems to elapse differently because you should have been gone for at least an hour but I never noticed... How 'bout that, Link? What do you think of that?"

Link continued forward but didn't provide Withrow with and answer.

"Oh, come on! Don't be like that! This is important stuff, dontcha think?"

Link still didn't answer, instead his head flung over his shoulder as he nervously looked behind him.

"Hey, Link? Everything alright? You're sweating."

Link froze.

"Link! Hey, Link! What's up!"

Link murmured in a soft scared voice, "You don't... feel them coming."

"Feel who coming, Link?"

A piercing cry ripped thru the quite desert air. There was no mistaking the sound.

"We're surrounded." Link whined softly.

- WRAPPER –

I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I know it's been far, far too long since last I updated, Alright! I know, I know, I know. And to top it off I delivered a piss boring chapter. Nigh endless droning of that ridiculous "second realm" theology. "Well you should learn some restraint if you think it was too much. Try cutting some of it out." Believe you me: I did.

Anyways, it's not a whole lot to chew on but it's something. Hopefully, if all goes well (HA!), I might be able to rip out another chapter tomorrow (looks at watch and notice the time – well I guess that would actually make it later today then...). No school, no work, so maybe, just maybe. I will have to meet up with some classmates to work on a group project, and where behind, and when we do find the time to get together we like to waste a lot of time doing nothing, so who knows how long that'll take. Just cross your fingers m'kay? Hopefully I'll be more inspired to write up this next chapter. It's no fun doing these boring ones; I want to get to the good stuff as much as you! Believe it!

Thag- You flatter me too much :P I'm goin' have this big 'ol balloon head before I finish this story. Thank you. And E-frickin-gads did I absolutely NOT "update right quick." Please except my most humble apologies. -Thag beats club in hand menacingly- _Please?_

DarkCross- Course he'll be in later chapters! It's Ganon! I think he'd kick my tender posterior if I wrote him in that one chapter and never touched him again. And I'd rather not that happen. Anywho, glad you liked him. _Ganondorf was fun! _-rubs hands sadistically-

Rose- "Everyone's Ganondorf is a psychopathic maniac." True. Very true. But I'm hoping to put a slightly different spin on Ganon (just a slight one, he'll still be the same Ganon you love... or hate... you know what I mean). It'll take a while to play out so bear with me. Oh, and please, I beg, keep Fatima far, far away from me... at least if she's going to be angry.


	18. Songs of Shadows

- CHAPTER 18: Songs of Shadows-

_Last chapter in Legend of the Triforce:_

_Link froze._

"_Link! Hey, Link! What's up!"_

_Link murmured in a soft scared voice, "You don't... feel them coming."_

"_Feel who coming, Link?"_

_A piercing cry ripped thru the quite desert air. There was no mistaking the sound._

"_We're surrounded." Link whined softly before falling to the grounds unconscious._

-----

"LINK!" Withrow bellowed, "WAIT!"

Link continued to march forward carelessly. Withrow headed after him, and upon catching him queried, "What do you think your doing?!" Withrow grabbed Link's shoulder and spun him around to find the child's face completely void of expression.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Link droned, "they've won."

"What are you saying Link! Don't just give in like that!"

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE! WE'RE TRAPPED! IT'S OVER!"

Withrow gritted his teeth, "Link as the bearer of Courage you can and must overcome this!"

"What do you know?! Shadows of the Mindrippers dance in the back of my head so completely, taunting me, laughing! There's so many of them, they fill my mind entirely! And can do nothing but dwell on their hideous figures and their migraine inducing songs rain in my head! I can't... AAAAAHHHH!"

Link dropped to the sand awkwardly trying to clutch his head and stomach at the same time as countless howls of the unseen Gerudo rang thru the night sky.

"No! Just take me now! It's too much! I have no fight left!" Link wailed.

"Link! Quite speaking like that! You can over come this I know you can!" Withrow consoled as he bent down to Link's side.

"No," Link whispered, "I can't."

Link picked his face up and turned toward Withrow who immediately jumped back in terror. Link's face was replaced with the forsaken features of a Shadow Spider.

"I'm sorry Withrow, I just couldn't fight them any longer. It was too much."

Link picked himself up and as he did his body began sprouting uneven patches of thick black hair and four additional appendages slowly emerged from his side.

"I'm so sorry Withrow, but now, now it's your turn."

Link flashed Withrow a toothy grin and began to advance toward his friend

"No!" Withrow retorted, "He is far too young, not yet capable of the task."

A wisp of wind blew thru the air. _It matters not his age; fate chose now for his destiny to unfold, and so it is now that he must fulfill it._

Link, completely gone and unaware of the conversation happening before him, drooled lustfully at the fresh meat before him.

"What about the seven year sleep? It's worked before."

_I don't believe we have seven years. Once the third age dawns it will be too late._

"This is not good. I don't like it one bit."

_He is Hyrule's only hope._

Withrow turned back to Link who was now nearly on top of him. Realizing that Link had no intention of stopping Withrow whipped out the sapphire lens he had hidden under his shirt, and looked directly into it. "Take me back!" he demanded.

_It was good to see you again too_, the voice chuckled, but Withrow was gone.

-----

Link flickered back into consciousness, a roaring wind filling his ears.

He sat up with a start, "No! What happened! We're too late! The cursed winds have picked back up!"

The first thing Link saw was Withrow's face. He was smiling sympathetically with an unmistakable air of confusion behind it. He rolled his eyes to either side of him motioning for Link to look around.

They stood in the center of a great sand-thick cyclone. Winds spiraled about them at approximately a 20 yard diameter, and the sound was deafening.

"What happened?" Link inquired but realized the whirlwind consumed all other sound.

Withrow just smiled and pointed to a hole in the ground. He looked at the hole, back at Link and then jumped in. Knowing the Gerudo lived in catacombs under the desert Link was reluctant to follow, but seeing no other alternative he grabbed his staff and backpack and jumped in after.

It was dark below so Link pounded the butt of his staff on the ground lighting the white crystal atop his staff.

He could now see Withrow peering intently at an unfolded map. He appeared to have said something, but the wind above was still too loud. He nodded his head down the tunnel and made his way along that direction with Link trailing closely behind.

A ways down the tunnel Withrow led Link to an underground stream. A cool breeze swooshed by and was a pleasant change from the normal stagnant air of the tunnels. Withrow paused studying the map and then turned to Link.

"Ok, this should be it I think. We should be safe to talk here. So you all right?"

"Yeah, I guess... what... what just happened?"

Withrow looked at Link disappointedly, "I was hoping you knew."

"Me?! I just woke up and I was in the middle of a tornado! How am I supposed to know anything?!"

"Ok, listen, I don't know a whole lot but this is what happened: after we heard the Mindrippers' cry you fainted. I tried to wake you but you were completely out of it, and that's when a man dressed in a dark green cloak came up behind me. He was small and, I think, probably your age... I don't even know if it was a 'he', 'he' didn't talk much and when 'he' did he masked his voice. Without saying a word he grabbed the Lens of Wisdom from your hand and held your chin up so that he could look directly into your face then he placed the lens in between his face and yours. It only lasted a moment but I think he went inside your mind and more took place there."

When Withrow said this a visage flashed into Link's mind. Hundred's of shattered images of a man standing before him as if he were watching from a broken mirror. An eerie uneasiness descended upon Link along with the mental picture. Things didn't feel right... he was hungry... for human flesh. As he crept towards Withrow the unpleasant desire intensified and Link slowly came to the realization that the fragmented image before him was that of Withrow.

Link gasped and stutter-stepped backwards.

"What?" Withrow asked.

"N... nothing... I think."

"Do you remember what happened now?"

"No, just tell me what happened next."

"Ok, well, when he let the lens down I could tell he was slightly frustrated. He handed me this egg-timer and told me to let you sleep until it went off, but after that, we really needed to get moving. It was important we were out of the Wasteland before sunset... but we already knew that. So then, he handed me this map and told me to come here first, he explained that the Gerudo generally tend to avoid water and unless, they knew we were here we should be safe. He told me to follow the stream down..." Withrow paused to study the map and then pointed, "that way, and we should come to another exit from the tunnels pretty close to Gerudo Fortress. Then he said that Flo'ondia would protect us while you slept, and next thing I knew he was gone and there was a twirling whirlwind around us... so your sure you don't remember anything? Because for a moment there I thought you did."

"Who...who was this mysterious guy again? Could you describe him for me?"

"Sure, he was pretty short and was completely cover in a dark-green hooded cloak so I didn't get a good look at his face or anything."

"Mhmm... and by short you mean?... your height?"

"What?" Withrow laughed, "I may not be the tallest person you've ever met, but I'm not _that_ short. No, by short I guess I'd say... probably pretty close to your height."

"Oh..." Link sighed.

Thinking that he insulted the boy Withrow quickly added, "Not that your short for your age... that's why I said I think he might have been pretty young."

"Withrow?"

"...nothing..."

-----

Link and Withrow walked side by side thru the underground creek in silence the tunnel they walked thru was completely flooded leaving no dry land to tread so they were forced slosh thru the knee-high waters. Images from earlier flashed thru Link's mind triggering powerful yet seemingly incompatible emotions.

_He stares off into the blank desert, shadows billowing at the edge. Overwhelming despair. Then an ear shattering noise rips thru his head. It is the single most intense pain he has ever. The ground rushes towards him and then... relief, complete and perfect relief. And as if his eyes were made of glass lenses a crack snaps back and forth making it's way from the bottom of Link's visage to the top. About midway up the crack branches, and those branches split, and with a loud !SNAP! the image explodes into hundreds if not thousands of tiny shards. But all is well, his pain finally lifted and replaced with blissful emptiness, he is finally at peace._

_But then another comes beside him demanding him to fit the emptiness. This serenity, his only liberation. No! This must not happen! He must be destroyed!_

Withrow noticed Link steadily pull away from him appearing awkward and nervous. placing his hand on Link's shoulder Withrow inquired, "Is everything alright?"

Link ripped his shoulder from the man's grasp and stared at him wide-eyed breathing heavily. "What are you doing?!" Link screamed frantically, "This is a trap isn't it?! Where are you taking me?!"

Shocked, Withrow threw his hands up in front of his chest as a gesture of harmlessness and said as calmly as he could, "Link, I don't know what your talking about, but I can assure you I'm only trying to get us out of here safely."

Link panted thickly for a couple moments longer and began to calm down as reality began to set back in.

"yeah..." he gasped, "yeah, of course."

Only the sound of splashing water could be heard as they continued down the flooded path.

-----

"There! You see it Link? A light!" Withrow exclaimed excited to get out of the dreary dank tunnel. "Let's go! I think that's the exit!"

Link was forced to pick up the pace as Withrow dashed over to the single ray of moonlight that descended into the passage from a crack in the ceiling.

Withrow pulled himself up into the open desert. He spread out his arms, puffed out his chest, and kicked back his head towards the clear night sky. Then he twisted his torso to either side cracking his back. "Oooh, that feels good..."

Then dropping to his knees he let his arm down into the crack and offered, "Here, let me help you up."

Link looked up to him and was about to grab his wrist when the cry of a Shadow Spider echoed thru the sandy fields above. _No!_ Alarms blared loudly inside Link's head. _It was a trap! All of it!_ Link pulled back his hand and screamed, "You'd like that wouldn't you!" before taking off in a mad dash further down catacombs stream. But knee high water is not meant for running and Link, uncoordinated in his frenzy, tripped over his own legs in a matter of moments.

Submerged entirely underwater a shadow crept into Link's head and he knew a Mindripper had just entered into the flooded corridor further back into the shadows. At first it was just a vague shadow in the distance. But in a violent rush the image in link's mind zoomed up to the misbegotten creature's horrendous face. A disproportionably large eye in the center of the beast's head flash open, its crimson iris consuming the recesses of Link's brain. The foul spider shrieked wickedly and took off in a raging scurry towards Link.

It was at that moment, drowning in the chilled cavern creek, harbinger of death racing towards him, that something clicked. Everything made sense. He was just a boy, doomed from the get-go. He never had any hope of accomplishing his mission and it was foolish of him to ever believe otherwise. Each narrow escape from death was just postponing the inevitable. He was never meant to see success. The blissful temptation to stay under water and drown out all the pain was too promising. Link opened his mouth and let the crisp water fill his lungs.

Time seemed to sift at irregular intervals as Link drifted in and out of consciousness, flirting at death's door. He felt the Mindripper upon him and thru the water caught the blurry visage of the spider's legs plopping in and out of the pool as it loomed in closer. So be it, if the waters didn't kill him first the Gerudo would. Anything to end it all as soon as possible.

Link's heart sang as he sensed the Shadow Spider's misshapen mouth descend upon his neck. At last, it was over. Link tingled in anticipation as he physically felt cold rough teeth of a gritted mouth rub lustfully against his neck. The Gerudo opened wide its mouth and...

_No!_

The Mindripper screamed as it was sent reeling backwards, an arrow zinging in its center eye. The spider caught itself from falling and readied itself for a charge, but before it could build any momentum another arrow was lodged in the area between its eyes and mouth. Again the creature reeled back, and again it jumped forward. Anticipating the third arrow the Gerudo bowed its head. The arrow stuck in the back of the beast's head but it lost no speed as it charged forth. Once in range it leapt at its opponent who in turn dropped his bow, unsheathed his sword and ducked, stabbing the spider on it's underside as it sailed over head.

_Withrow_, Link discerned agitatedly. _Just let me go, Withrow; let me go here and now._

Withrow was back in his defensive stance with his sword not having time to find and recover his sunken bow even as the Gerudo flailed about trying to get back to its feet. Once standing as upright as possible on its uneven legs the Mindripper resorted to a different tactic. It gritted its teeth and bowed its head and the next thing Withrow knew he was falling to his knees with a searing headache.

The Shadow Spider, quick to take advantage of the opportunity leapt at Withrow jaw open ready to bite down on its foe's head.

Apparently it expected Withrow to be fully incapacitated, and suffered a fatal awakening as Withrow, screaming with all his strength, thrust the blade up into the beast's mouth and out the back side of its head. The spider splashed lifelessly into the water. Withrow pulled his sword form the creature's mouth, arm shredded from its jagged teeth and rushed over to Link pulling his limp body out of the water.

Natural internal reflexes sent Link into a violent spasm of raspy coughs as he spit out the water that that filled his lungs. If Link was conscience he didn't have the strength to show it.

"Come on," Withrow said, not entirely sure Link could hear him, "I know you don't want to go up there, but I don't think it's any safer down here anymore."

Withrow kicked around where he dropped his bow praying the current wasn't strong enough to have carried it very far. Finding it he propped Link up with one arm and carefully bent down to pick it up.

Lifting Link up and out of the catacombs and following up after Withrow encouraged, "You can see the gates to Gerudo Fortress not too far off, I think we'll be able to make it. Besides, I think Flo'ondia will be able to better protect us in the open desert."

-----

"Flo'ondia?"

Link stood alone in the center of empty shadowed room. For how long he waited in his pool of tears, he couldn't remember. The soft breeze washed over him again.

"Flo'ondia, is that you?" Link choked, barely able to catch his breath.

The silent draft tenderly rustled Link's hair.

"Flo'ondia, I'm so sorry. I'm a failure. I completely gave up on everything, ready to end it all. Surely I am the worst example ever of a Bearer of Courage. So easily I fall to fear! So many times have I relied on the strength of others when my own failed.

"Sage pulled me from the bottom of the stairs when I became paralyzed at the screams of the Gerudo. Behind you I hid from the threat of Ganondorf, and just now, at the brink of death, with no resistance from me, Withrow bravely fought off the demise I welcomed.

"COURAGE! ME?! HA! THAT IS LAUGHABLE!" His words burned with self-loathing.

_Hush darling_, Flo'ondia finally spoke, _All will turn out well in the end. With the possession of the Lens of Wisdom you are slowly become aware of that which hides in the deeper recesses of your mind which you shut off long ago as a self-mechanism of refuge from that which haunts you most of all. While overcoming the trials of your mind may well prove more difficult than ever you could imagine the strength you will gain from learning to master your fears will prove to be your greatest ally. With your resolute determination none will be able to match your will power._

_But as for now, in these toughest of times, remember what you fight for. This is greater than just yourself. You fight for your people, for all of Hyrule, for your father. I am confident, Link, that when trials come that seem too tough too bear, and the pain is to great to ever want to go on, if you could just remember what you fight for there will be nothing you can't over come._

"Y-yes Flo'ondia, thank you." Link said, confused. He didn't know how to feel. All he wanted was to hate himself for his weakness and failures, to curse his very existence and make known how much he loathed who he was. He felt wholly unworthy of being anybody's savior; if only he could concede his destiny to one more deserving. For a split second he pondered failing in this quest of his. He didn't deserve the glory of liberating all of Hyrule from whatever threat it was Flo'ondia so feared. Somehow defeat seemed more fitting to him.

_Link! You must listen to me! _Flo'ondia urged knowing Link's thoughts, _I cannot stress this enough! Remember for whom you fight! Picture them, and never let go! They are the ones you must remain strong for. They are the ones for whom you must be brave. You are their only hope! You cannot fail! For their sake, you cannot fail!_

Of course! There he went again! Ready to condemn all of Hyrule simply for the self-satisfaction of knowing he got what he deserved. How revoltingly selfish! No! He would humbly except this task, undeserving as he may be, for them. He stiffened his face, and dammed up the tears refusing to cry. He would be strong.

_Very good. May the Goddesses be with you on your journey home._

"Wait! Flo'ondia! Your not leaving are you! Please stay here with me a little longer!"

_I have to go, Link. The sun rises; lingering longer is not an option. I wish you good luck and Goddess bless._

"Flo'ondia?!"

But the Oracle was already gone.

-----

Link's eyes fluttered to life as he found himself lying on soft grass first the first time in over a month. The sun was already high in the sky.

"Up finally I see. You know you gave me quite the scare back there."

"Koriki!" Link blurted as he quickly sat up the words of Flo'ondia echoing in his head.

"...can wait. You will take the rest of today off. The earliest we will leave is tomorrow morning."

"But!"

"No 'but's,' That's the way it is and your just going to have to deal with it!"

Link was still very tire and weak from nearly drowning and couldn't bring himself to argue, "Fine, but we leave early!"

"Dawn-break if you'd like, any earlier than that isn't yet morning in my book... Now have a bowl of soup."

Link sat up and grabbed the bowl of soup. Link quickly looked away as tears began to well up in his eyes. He noticed that they were just on the other side of the Gerudo bridge. Withrow must have carried him all that way. After he thought he composed himself, he turned back and cracked a "Thank you."

"Well, I actually made it a couple hours ago not knowing when you'd wake up. It's hardly fresh any more."

A tear trickled down the cheek of the Bearer of Courage, "...Not for the soup."

"Oh," Withrow nodded knowingly with a smile on his face, "well, your very welcome."

- WRAPPER -

Ok! Let's make this clear right now! I am NOT suicidal. So, yeah, don't think that, 'cause it's not true.

Well then, what do you think? Too much? Yeah, I must admit, I'm afraid that may have just been too much. I may well have gotten a little carried away with the angst? I mean, Link did try to kill himself... and he is only 12... Is that believable? Can you see him as a 12 year old. I'm trying to make my way thru Fierce Deity's "The Five" right now, and my one gripe is that I have a difficult time believing the characters are as young as they're supposed to

On the other hand, I like accentuating the fact that Link really isn't up for the task. He's too young and it was just forced upon him.

That's another thing... maybe I'm focusing to much about the "save the world" thing? Considering nobody (including Link himself) really knows what that entails yet.

So basically, gimme your feed back. I dunno, me and my occasionally sadistic taste like the way it turned out. So what do you think. Please do tell.

Y'all have a good day now!

Thag - It wasn't so much that the concept was complicated, just boring. At least the way I presented it. To be honest a philosophical analysis of the "realm of information" isn't really integral to the plot, but I'm trying to make character personalities for distinct.

So then... Is it my understanding that if my head were to be the exact size of Texas than "I've got it made?" 'Cause Texas is pretty big. I'd say a head the size of say... Rhode Island is already pretty freakishly big. I'd prefer to fit thru the average doorway so if Texas is the limit than I think I'm safe.

Oh, yes, and give your friend a big "Kudos and Congratulations!" from me.


End file.
